Les yeux verts
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Une semaine peut changer une relation, une personne, un regard... Et Red devient obsessionnel par ces yeux verts qui ne font que le toiser, qui ne font que le rendre mal-à-l'aise. Et à chaque fois qu'il croisera le regard de Green, il partira comme toujours dans un autre monde et il sait qu'à un moment à un autre, il ne pourra plus y revenir...(Présence de Yaoi).
1. Chapter 1

Coucou :-) C'est ma toute première fiction sur Red et Green. Je précise que la fiction est finie donc, il ne me reste plus qu'à poster les chapitre. Il y a sept chapitres en tout. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes. J'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire. Je n'ai pas vraiment de délai pour les publications des chapitres ^^' Peut-être une fois par semaine, je verrai. Une deuxième partie (en forme d'une mini-fiction) est prévue pour une possibilité de suite (et qui pourrait être lu indépendamment de cette fiction), elle est en cours d'écriture. N'hésitez pas à dire votre avis, cela me permet de m'améliorer :-) Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Les yeux verts**

**Pairing :** Red/Green

**Disclaimer :**Rien ne m'appartient à part l'intrigue.

**Rating :** T

**Genres :**Romance – Amitié

**Résumé :** Une semaine peut changer une relation, une personne, un regard... Et Red devient obsessionnel par ces yeux verts qui ne font que le toiser, qui ne font que le rendre mal-à-l'aise. Et à chaque fois qu'il croisera le regard de Green, il partira comme toujours dans un autre monde et il sait qu'à un moment à un autre, il ne pourra plus y revenir...

**Chapitre 1 :**

Avançant vers le laboratoire du Professeur Chen, un adolescent habillé d'une casquette rouge et d'une veste à manches courtes rouge et blanc arriva à sa destination. Ses orbes rouges se dirigèrent vers sa montre à son poignet pâle découvrant la grande aiguille plantée sur le deux, comprenant qu'il était déjà quatorze heures de l'après-midi. Ce fut le premier jour d'Été et le soleil semblait briller bien haut dans le ciel, profitant aux habitants de sortir sous ces jolis rayons tandis que les Pokémons s'animèrent joyeusement avec leurs propriétaires auprès des points d'eaux. La souris électrique qui était posée sur son épaule droite depuis le début du chemin lâcha un petit son joyeux faisant tourner la tête de son dresseur dans un petit sourire. Ils étaient enfin arrivés au laboratoire du Professeur Chen constata-t-il, faisant agrandir le sourire timide du jeune homme qui semblait adorer ce lieu. Il se demandait bien pourquoi le scientifique l'avait fait de venir songea-t-il avant de commencer à énumérer silencieusement quelques hypothèses dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il commença à entrer dans le grand laboratoire du chercheur il croisa deux orbes verts scintillants le perdant dans des rêves lointains et oubliant durant quelques secondes le motif de sa venue ainsi que ses hypothèses qu'il listait dans sa mémoire depuis un instant déjà.

« Red ? »

Une voix grave retentit jusqu'à ses oreilles l'obligeant à sortir de ses pensées, rendant soudainement l'adolescent mal-à-l'aise. Il devait se douter que le petit-fils du Professeur Chen serait là, songea-t-il doucement en détaillant discrètement le jeune homme, son Évoli à ses pieds. Il était habillé d'une tenue décontractée :jean et débardeur noir mettant en valeur son teint hâlé dû à la saison très ensoleillée tandis que ses cheveux châtains semblaient plus ébouriffé que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » Entendit-t-il

Il lui avait toujours parlé sur un ton sec qui le rendait mal-à-l'aise, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être constamment de trop. Il le regarda en évitant de croiser ses yeux verts si intenses, tout en caressant doucement son Pikachu.

« Ton grand-père m'a appelé ce matin. Il voulait que je vienne, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Durant une seconde, Red aperçut les yeux de Green s'écarquiller légèrement illuminant l'intensité de ce joli vert lorsqu'il se sentit blesser par il-ne-savait-quelle-raison à cause son regard devenu hautain et sévère. Red n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il le toisait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, le mettant dans une atmosphère presque glaciale et rempli d'énigmes. Il se sentait ignorant face à Green. Il le trouvait mystérieux parfois, dans sa façon d'être, dans ses paroles qu'il adressait à son entourage, dans son langage fier et austère lorsqu'il parlait à lui en particulier.

« Ah, vous êtes là. »

Les deux adolescents tournèrent leurs têtes dans la même direction où ils avaient entendu la voix familière de Samuel Chen. Red put constater un sourire sur les lèvres du petit-fis et ne pouvait se demander encore pourquoi il était là. Il avait l'impression de gâcher un moment intime et familiale.

« Ah grand-père ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? »

Le châtain avait profité pour prendre son petit Pokémon dans ses bras puis s'avança vers son aîné suivit de Red qui s'était mit un peu à l'écart. Le chercheur continua son chemin vers l'arrière de son laboratoire, où de divers Pokémons ici et là s'amusèrent sur la pelouse tandis que d'autres se reposèrent à l'ombre des arbres fleuris de belles feuilles.

« Si je t'ai appelé Red et toi, c'est que j'ai un service à vous demander. »

Le réputé chercheur se tourna vers eux où il put lire une grande curiosité dans les yeux de son petit-fils ainsi que ceux de Red. Il sourit doucement en constatant que les deux adolescents avaient la même intensité dans leurs regards et ne put s'empêcher de jeter encore un œil à Red qui s'était encore une fois mit un peu à l'écart.

« Ah ? Et c'est quoi ? » Continua Green.

Sentant le regard du vieux scientifique sur sa peau, Red s'obligea à dévier son regard ailleurs. Le fait de savoir que ce dernier l'observait le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Mais lorsqu'il ouït la question de Green, il avait relever rapidement ses orbes rouges sur ce dernier remarquant qu'il avait aussi hâte que lui de savoir ce que pouvait être le fameux service du Professeur Chen. Il dirigea ensuite son regard curieux sur Samuel, voyant un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« De veiller sur les Pokémons de mon laboratoire le temps de mon absence. »

Le Professeur continua ses explications, informant les deux garçons qu'il devait partir dans une autre région pour une exploration importante avec un confrère et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre son précieux laboratoire dans les mains de n'importe qui. Red se sentit honoré, songeant que le scientifique lui avait accordé une grande confiance à travers ce service, se rassurant ainsi sur sa présence dans ce lieu auprès de Green et de son grand-père.

Red entendit Green s'exclamer joyeusement, comprenant qu'il était intéressé par cette fameuse exploration que son grand-père s'apprêtait bientôt à faire. Il constata une nouvelle fois depuis qu'il le connaissait que Green réagissait vraiment différemment selon les personnes avec qui il s'adressait. Malgré la fierté de Green, il pouvait sentir une grande affection entre le vieux scientifique et l'adolescent et Red jalousait ce dernier d'avoir une relation aussi solide et profonde avec quelqu'un. Lui qui n'avait que sa mère comme seule famille, il avait toujours sentit une solitude sur ses épaules et cela depuis fort longtemps. À cette pensée, il prit rapidement son Pokémon électrique dans ses bras, réalisant qu'il n'était pas réellement seul. Heureusement que Pikachu était avec lui...

« Ah, c'est vrai ? Mais c'est trop bien ! »

L'adolescent sortit une nouvelle fois de ses songes et essaya de suivre la conversation entre le grand-père et le petit-fils. Il ne savait pas combien temps ils étaient là, ni comment la conversation avait pu dériver sur lui, mais malheureusement pour Red, il fut le nouvel objet de conversation.

« Sinon Red, comment va ta mère ?

- Euh... Elle va bien. »

Il s'était sentit déstabilisé quand il avait inconsciemment croisé son regard farouche dans les yeux verts émeraudes de Green l'obligeant à baisser ses orbes rouges sur son Pokémon cachant pour la même occasion la moitié de son visage par la visière de sa casquette. Il essaya au mieux de répondre aux questions de son aîné qui semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher au dépit de Green qui aurait voulu parler autre chose avec son grand-père au lieu de l'écouter parler de sa vie monotone... Red pouvait sentir le regard accusateur de Green sur son corps, devinant qu'il lui en voulait d'être le sujet central de la conversation de son grand-père.

Après cette discussion, le Professeur Chen proposa des sodas aux deux adolescents changeant rapidement le regard froid de Green dans un regard plus serein, faisant soupirer discrètement Red qui supportait de moins en moins de se sentir fixer hargneusement par ce dernier.

Samuel avait bien remarqué ce qui se passait entre les deux garçons et savait très bien que son petit-fils pouvait être très désagréable avec Red. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait son air hautain lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Red et espérait que la tension qui régnait étrangement entre les deux garçons s'atténuera durant son absence. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il avait fait appel à Red, même s'il savait depuis un certain temps qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance quand il s'agissait des Pokémons. Il avait constaté depuis qu'il le connaissait que Red était de nature solitaire et réservée au dépit de sa mère qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Elle lui avait fait part de ses craintes au sujet de son fils, songeant qu'il ne s'ouvrait pas assez aux autres et Samuel ne pouvait que confirmer ses inquiétudes. Sachant que l'adolescent était plus communicatif avec les Pokémons, il espérait que l'entente avec Green serait plus agréable lorsqu'il sera absent. Au moins, il ne pourrait pas dire à la mère de Red qu'il n'aurait pas essayer de rendre son fils plus ouvert à son entourage...

Tandis qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dirigé sur les deux adolescents qui savouraient leurs sodas, il entendit soudainement la voix de Red d'un ton timide, le faisant sourire doucement.

« Quand est-ce que vous partez?

- Demain midi.

- Déjà?! »

Red et Samuel tournèrent leurs têtes vers Green avant que ce dernier recommença à poser des questions, au plus grand soulagement de Red qui avait peur de se sentir seul à reprendre la conversation avec le chercheur Pokémon. Il caressa une nouvelle fois son Pikachu qui s'était remit sur son épaule tandis qu'il découvrit à travers les questions de Green que quelqu'un viendra chercher le Professeur Chen directement au laboratoire, qu'il sera absent pendant une semaine et qu'ils devront être là dès demain pour s'occuper des Pokémons. Ces derniers appartenaient à divers dresseurs, certains étaient des égarés et d'autres appartenaient simplement à Samuel. Parmi les Pokémons qui étaient dans le grand jardin se trouvaient aussi ceux des deux adolescents et ces derniers semblaient ravis de passer un peu plus de temps avec leurs compagnons. Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone résonna dans le laboratoire, coupant la conversation et obligeant à Samuel de prendre l'appel. Il s'était précipité à l'intérieur de son laboratoire, espérant ne pas rater cet appel qui semblait important laissant les deux adolescents seuls dans le jardin.

Un silence de plomb fut immédiatement installé entre Green et Red. Ce dernier, très embarrassé par ce mutisme gênant, décida de rejoindre ses autres Pokémons au fond de la ouche, abandonnant le châtain sur la véranda. Il déposa son Pikachu à terre, le laissant se dégourdir ses petites pattes auprès d'autres Pokémons qui entouraient joyeusement la souris jaune.

Les heures défilèrent et les deux dresseurs restèrent auprès des pensionnaires. L'après-midi toucha doucement à sa fin, enveloppement paisiblement les deux adolescents et le vieux scientifique qui s'égayaient auprès des Pokémons tandis que le soleil commença à faiblir de plus en plus de ses rayons devenus orangés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**Rien ne m'appartient à part l'intrigue.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Caressant son Évoli qui était sur ses genoux, Green sourit en songeant qu'il allait gérer durant une semaine le laboratoire de son grand-père, ayant hâte de s'occuper des divers Pokémons qui restaient en pension dans le grand jardin. Son sourire s'évanouit soudainement en pensant à Red qui allait bientôt arriver dans la matinée. Il ne savait toujours pourquoi son grand-père avait eu cette idée de demander à cet adolescent de s'occuper des Pokémons du laboratoire et cela le frustrait. Son grand-père savait que Green était capable de gérer seul, et le jeune homme ne pouvait que se sentir offenser. Il releva ses orbes verts de son Pokémon pour les poser sur son aîné qui semblait vérifier s'il n' avait rien oublier dans ses sacs de voyage.

« Dis grand-père... »

Samuel qui énumérait ses affaires dans un marmonnement, se tue soudainement et se tourna complètement vers le canapé du salon où était disposé son petit-fils. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparait de lui puis s'assit auprès de l'adolescent, devinant qu'il avait besoin de parler avec lui.

« Tu sais que je suis capable de gérer ton labo seul. »

Dans un petit sourire, le Professeur Chen acquiesça dans un petit « oui » certain avant que Green continua de parler.

« Alors pourquoi tu as demandé aussi à Red d'occuper des Pokémons ? »

Samuel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agrandir son sourire face à la question de son petit-fils, sachant très bien qu'il ne portait pas vraiment Red dans son cœur. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il y avait une sorte de rivalité entre les deux adolescents, même s'il doutait que pour Red ce n'était pas une histoire de concurrence. C'était Green qui rendait leur relation en un semblant de rivalité et Samuel avait dû mal à supporter de le voir réagir de cette manière avec le dresseur.

« Si jamais il y arrive un problème avec un des Pokémons ou qu'il y a une urgence, c'est mieux de gérer à deux que tout seul. »

Green marmonna un « Ouais mais Red quoi... » qui n'avait pas échapper au scientifique qui commençait à être agacé. Il soupira doucement avant d'appeler Green afin d'avoir toute son attention. Celui-ci dévia une nouvelle fois son regard sur son aîné.

« Écoute, je sais que ça n'a pas l'air évident pour toi de rester avec lui mais il faudra que tu le supportes pendant une semaine. »

Il le vit prêt à protester, la bouche grande ouverte, avant de lui couper court en lui disant qu'il avait remarqué qu'il avait l'air de détester Red. Il lui avoua que cela l'embêtait faisant baisser un peu honteusement la tête de Green. Après tout Red n'avait rien fait de mal songea Samuel en observant son petit-fils qui semblait réagir vilement.

« Et puis, la mère de Red m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes au sujet de son fils, et j'aimerai l'aider.

- Des inquiétudes ? »

Les yeux verts de Green brillaient de curiosité faisant sourire doucement Samuel qui avait réussit à capter la totalité de l'attention du petit rejeton.

« Oui. Elle trouve que son fils ne s'ouvre pas assez aux autres, et je crois qu'elle a raison. Elle pense que c'est à cause de ça que Red est souvent solitaire.

- Mais je crois qu'il a toujours été comme ça. » Rétorqua Green en caressant de nouveau son Évoli.

Finalement, son petit-fils aussi avait remarqué que Red était réservé et solitaire. Samuel se rassura doucement que peut-être Green pourrait aider l'adolescent à s'affirmer davantage et à surpasser son isolement. Une sonnerie interrompit le fil des pensées du vieux chercheur et effaça les traits soucieux de son visage.

« Ah, ça doit être Red. »

Il se leva, suivit de Green et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée où il ouvrit rapidement sur l'adolescent en question. Celui-ci avait son éternel casquette rouge sur le sommet de son crâne et était vêtu d'un jean basique ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir accompagné d'un logo rouge.

« Bonjour Professeur Chen. » Salua-t-il respectueusement.

Le scientifique répondit à son salut puis le fit entrer dans sa petite maison qui était collé à son laboratoire. Green le découvrit et ne put s'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête avant de croiser ses yeux rouges qui semblaient le fixer d'une manière rêveuse, la souris électrique entre ses bras. Il glissa sa main dans sa chevelure épaisse, déstabilisé par ce soudain échange visuel puis décida de se remettre à sa place sur le canapé. Remettant son Pokémon de type normal sur ses genoux, il oublia instantanément la présence du brun qui venait de rentrer timidement dans le salon.

Midi approchait et le Professeur Chen avertit les deux adolescents qu'il leur laissait les doubles des clefs de la maison ainsi que du laboratoire. Il leur informa aussi qu'ils risqueront de recevoir des appels des anciens confrères ou des particuliers et qu'ils devront noter ceux qui étaient importants sur une feuille. Subitement une sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois dans la maisonnette. Les adolescents ainsi que le chercheur comprirent qu'une personne venait d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

« C'est sans doute ton ami, grand-père. »

Le scientifique acquiesça puis demanda aux deux garçons de l'aider à porter ses bagages tandis qu'il partit d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée afin d'accueillir son compagnon de voyage qui était en fait une compagne. C'était une jeune femme qui ne dépassait pas la trentaine et qui était une connaissance de longue date du scientifique. Il la présenta rapidement aux deux adolescents et leur ordonna ensuite de déposer les bagages dans le véhicule. La scientifique qui accompagnait le professeur Chen ouvrit le coffre puis se tourna vers ce dernier. Samuel répéta les dernières recommandations aux deux garçons avant d'être interrompu par un soupir de son petit-fils.

« Grand-père ! On le sait ! S'écria Green doucement, enfin moi je le sais... »

Le châtain dévia son regard à sa droite où Red était toujours aussi silencieux faisant lever les yeux de Samuel qui doutait bien qu'il faisait toujours un peu trop quand il s'agissait de prévenir. Red ne riposta pas, ne voulant pas risquer de subir le caractère de Green.

« Green, pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Red à dormir à la maison cette semaine ? Cela lui évitera de faire à chaque fois le chemin jusqu'au laboratoire. »

Green écarquilla ses yeux, surpris par cette proposition. Et puis quoi encore, songea-t-il amèrement. Déjà qu'il devait le supporter plusieurs heures par jour, il n'était pas question de le voir vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre. Il grimaça doucement dans un faux sourire avant d'entendre la voix de Red arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles, l'obligeant à pivoter sa tête vers lui.

« Je ne veux pas m'imposer comme ça. » Répondit-il, mal-à-l'aise.

Le brun venait de fuir son regard ailleurs sur un point invisible avant de le baisser sur son Pikachu qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Green voyait bien qu'il était gêné par la proposition avant de se rappeler de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son grand-père quelques instants plus tôt. Il glissa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux et rassura l'adolescent que cela ne le dérangeait pas, provoquant un autre sourire au Professeur. S'il acceptait que Red venait s''installer à la maison, c'était uniquement pour son grand-père pensa le châtain. N'ayant aucune réponse de la part du brun, il songea qu'il était d'accord et n'insista pas tandis que Samuel posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Bon, je vais y aller. Green je t'appellerai sur ton portable pour avoir vos nouvelles. N'hésitez pas à me contacter s'il y a un souci. »

Les deux dresseurs acquiescèrent simultanément puis Green serra son grand-père dans ses bras devant un Red qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Après une brève salutation de la part du brun, le chercheur suivit sa compagne de voyage et rentra dans le véhicule, laissant son laboratoire et le reste des Pokémons entre les mains des deux adolescents.

Quand le fameux véhicule fut devenu un point noir à l'horizon, Green prévint Red qu'il était temps de nourrir les Pokémons. L'adolescent à la casquette acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'aux locaux des prévisions de nourritures dans la petite bâtisse qui était le célèbre laboratoire du Professeur Chen.

« Bon, moi je nourris les Pokémons Plantes et Roches. » Avisa Green en prenant des sacs de nourritures Pokémons.

Red acquiesça, posa son Pokémon électrique à terre et lui annonça qu'il pouvait rejoindre ses amis dans le jardin. Ensuite il aida Green à prendre les sacs de nourritures tandis qu'Évoli suivit la souris jaune jusqu'à l'arrière du laboratoire. Après avoir sortit les gros sacs de nourriture du local jusqu'à la petite cuisine improvisée de l'officine, Green entendit Red lui demander où il pouvait trouver des écuelles.

« Normalement il y en a dans le placard d'en bas près de l'évier. »

L'adolescent qui était en face de l'évier se tourna vers le placard indiqué, sortit plusieurs récipients et les déposa sur la petite table située au milieu de la pièce. En silence ils remplirent les gamelles de nourritures puis commencèrent à ramener quelques uns auprès de certains monstres de poche. Comme il était convenu Green se dirigea vers les Pokémons Plantes ainsi que les types Roches tandis que Red s'occupait des Pokémons eaux qui étaient dans un petit lac non loin de là, en jetant la nourriture à la surface afin qu'ils puissent se nourrir. Après avoir donner à manger aux autres créatures aquatiques qui étaient au sol, Red retourna dans la petite cuisine afin de remplir d'autres écuelles lorsqu'il entendit Green venir lui aussi.

« Sert-moi encore deux gamelles. »

Au ton de sa voix, Red ressentit un frisson parcourir tout le long de son corps, songeant que Green lui parlait toujours aussi fermement. Il acquiesça simplement, mettant de la nourriture dans deux récipients puis donna au châtain. Ni de s'il te plaît, ni de merci, Green était déjà sorti. Ce dernier avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait accepté pour que Red puisse rester chez son grand-père. Il n'arrivait pas à bien se comporter en sa présence et il supportait de moins en moins le silence de Red. Il se doutait bien que le brun n'était pas très bavard et parfois cela le rendait dingue. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si les silences le dérangeaient, après tout il s'était habitué avec le dresseur. L'adolescent soupira grassement avant de se baisser vers deux Germignons auprès d'un arbre. Il dirigea son regard vers la silhouette qui venait de descendre de la véranda et l'aperçut avec plusieurs gamelles dans les bras, se diriger vers des Pokémons types électrique ainsi que des Pokémons de type vol. Pourquoi son grand-père avait décidé de jouer les samaritains... Cela serait un miracle si Red sortait de sa légendaire timidité, déjà qu'il était de nature solitaire, songea-t-il amèrement...

Finalement, il s'assit à même sur la pelouse auprès des deux petits Pokémons plantes avant d'apercevoir son Évoli venir vers lui, rassasié. Le jeune homme sourit lorsqu'il ressentit son ventre se contracter, signe qu'il commençait à avoir un petit creux. Voir tous ces pensionnaires manger lui donnait faim...

Finalement Green déjeuna seul, ayant appris que Red avait déjà mangé quelque chose avant de venir. D'un côté cela arrangeait l'adolescent qui ne voulait pas perdre encore du temps à faire à manger pour le brun. Assit à la véranda, il s'était rapidement fait un sandwich et le dégusta tranquillement en observant les divers créatures s'amuser lorsque ses orbes verts se posèrent sur Red.

Ce dernier était en train de caresser son Florizarre, le sourire aux lèvres et ne pouvait constater qu'il ne l'avait vu sourire que lorsque Red était avec ses Pokémons. Il souffla doucement, ayant l'impression de ne penser qu'au dresseur et décida de se concentrer sur son en-cas, prêt à mordre à nouveau dans son pain.

L'après-midi s'écoula tranquillement, laissant profiter les deux adolescents et les monstres de poches du beau temps qui s'était installé depuis ce matin. Le téléphone avait sonné plusieurs fois et c'était Green qui avait décidé de répondre aux appels tandis que Red passait son temps avec ses Pokémons. C'était aux alentours de dix-neuf heures que l'adolescent à la casquette les quitta, songeant qu'il devait préparé son sac afin d'être prêt pour passer la semaine avec Green dans la maison du Professeur Chen. Dans un bref salut à Green, il prit son Pikachu dans ses bras et s'en alla sur le chemin le menant à chez lui où sa mère l'attendait pour dîner.

**O/O/O**

Le lendemain fut un mardi. Red se réveilla difficilement par la voix douce de sa mère. Cette dernière caressait la joue hâlée de son fils dans un petit sourire tendre. Que son fils grandissait vite...

Un petit soupir retentit dans la chambre, signe que l'adolescent n'avait pas très envie d'émerger de son lourd sommeil. Une nouvelle fois sa mère l'appela, en glissant cette fois-ci sa main dans la chevelure sombre de Red, obligeant ce dernier d'ouvrir ses yeux.

« Hé bien, tu n'avais pas envie de te réveiller ce matin. » Remarqua-t-elle dans un sourire maternelle.

Le jeune homme se redressa doucement en essuyant sa paupière gauche à l'aide du dos de sa main puis murmura qu'il avait eu un peu de mal à dormir faisant agrandir le sourire de sa mère qui doutait bien la raison de son manque de sommeil.

« C'est sûrement parce que tu penses trop mon chéri. »

Un pied sur la moquette puis le deuxième qui suivit, Red venait de sortir ses jambes hors de sa couverture écoutant sa mère d'une oreille. Elle avait raison, il avait trop penser hier soir et cela l'avait empêcher de bien dormir. C'était la première fois qu'il allait dormir chez quelqu'un et cela l'avait rendu anxieux, surtout que ce n'était pas avec n'importe qui. C'était avec Green et rien qu'en pensant à lui, l'adolescent ne pouvait qu'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios. Il soupira doucement tandis que sa mère lui rappela, excitée, qu'il était invité chez son ami. Il leva doucement ses yeux en l'air, le mot ami était trop fort pour ce contexte. Red ne savait pas comment qualifier sa relation avec Green et cela l'embêtait car il ne voulait pas anéantir les espoirs de sa chère maman qui était ravie que son fils adoré puisse sortir un peu de son quotidien monotone.

« Il y a un bon petit déjeuné qui t'attends en bas. »

Red sourit avant de se forcer à se lever de son lit, encore un peu dans les vapes du sommeil, suivit de sa mère qui lui expliqua qu'elle profitera de son absence pour inviter des amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. L'adolescent acquiesça puis descendit les escaliers menant au salon avant de traverser la pièce pour arriver enfin à la cuisine où son petit déjeuné déjà prêt était installé sur une table. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et commença à manger laissant sa mère lui raconter d'un air rêveur ce qu'il pourrait faire avec son « ami » durant toute la semaine. Avalant nonchalant ses céréales à l'aide de sa petite cuillère, il n'osa pas interrompre sa mère et profita de sa simple présence, sachant qu'il n'allait pas la revoir avant plusieurs jours. Il n'avait jamais été séparé d'elle aussi longtemps et cela lui donnait une étrange sensation aux creux de son estomac. Il avait comprit que sa maman s'était toujours inquiétée pour lui, surtout en ce qui concernait sa solitude. Red s'était toujours bien sentit seul, même s'il doutait bien que quelque chose se cachait derrière sa nature solitaire et ses silences exemplaires. Il baissa son regard sur son bol à moitié fini et préféra oublier ses sombres pensées qui venaient le hanter. Il continua à déglutir ses morceaux de céréales avant de jeter un œil à l'horloge située sur le mur en face de lui qui affichait neuf heures et demie. Il avait encore un peu de temps, songea-t-il en se souvenant qu'il avait dit à Green qu'il arriverait vers dix-heures.

Rapidement il se prépara, n'oubliant pas de mettre ses dernières affaires dans son gros sac en bandoulière où il tira la fermeture éclaire pour la boucler. Il finit par mettre son éternel casquette sur la tête, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié d'important dans sa chambre : il avait prit le chargeur pour son portable ainsi que ses écouteurs pour écouter tranquillement le soir. Sa pochette de feuilles et de dessins étaient aussi dans son sac et se rassura qu'il avait prit tout dont ce qu'il avait besoin. Il sortit de sa chambre, Pikachu à ses pieds, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son lit fait, songeant que cela lui manquera de dormir dans sa couette et fila rapidement au rez-de-chaussé où sa mère l'attendait dans le salon. Il serra sa mère dans ses bras et la salua d'un salut de la main puis sortit de la maison sous le regard joyeux de sa génitrice qui l'observait partir du seuil de la porte.

Les deux maisons n'étaient pas si loin de l'une de l'autre mais il s'avérait qu'il fallait parcourir tout le village pour permettre à Red d'arriver au laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Son compagnon toujours sur ses talons, Red arriva dans le laboratoire où il chercha du regard le dresseur aux cheveux châtains. Il entendit un petit rire et devina que Green était dans le jardin de derrière l'obligeant à traverser la pièce principale du laboratoire afin d'accéder à l'arrière-cour. Il l'aperçut assit sur la pelouse, son Évoli auprès de lui, entouré de divers monstres de poche. Il vit son Pikachu partir jovialement vers les autres Pokémons relevant le regard de Green, faisant pour la même occasion croiser ses orbes verts à ceux des rouges de Red. Ce dernier se sentit soudainement embarrassé et s'avança timidement sur la véranda afin de sortir complètement dans le jardin. Green se leva et s'avança vers lui tout en guettant l'heure sur sa montre, faisant rappeler au jeune homme qu'il était arrivé plus tard que prévu. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Green le détailla comme à son habitude. Une certaine gêne s'empara de Red qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le dévisageait toujours comme cela.

« Salut. » Réussit-il à articuler.

Son salutation fit attirer de nouveau le regard de Green sur lui, l'obligeant à dévier ses orbes rouges ailleurs afin d'éviter de croiser ses yeux verts insistants. Doucement, le châtain glissa sa main dans ses cheveux en répondant brièvement à son salut puis lui demanda de le suivre afin qu'il puisse s'installer.

Les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans la maisonnette du grand-père de Green, retirèrent leurs chaussures comme signe de coutume, puis le petit-fils monta les escaliers, Red le suivant toujours, et lui montra la chambre où il passerait ses nuits.

« À part la chambre de mon grand-père il n'y a que celle-là. »

Red comprit qu'il devrait dormir dans la même chambre que Green. C'était une chambre sympathique avec deux lits à une place qui étaient situés chacun près d'un mur tandis qu'un petit bureau bordait un autre mur entre les deux lits. Green lui expliqua brièvement que c'était la chambre où il dormait avec sa grande sœur, Nina, lorsqu'ils étaient gamins. Red sourit doucement , se rappelant comment était Green lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il n'avait pas tellement changé...

Il le vit s'approcher d'une commode où il lui informa qu'un tiroir vide était à sa disposition. Red acquiesça avant de comprendre que Green le laissait s'installer tranquillement. Au moment où le châtain franchit la porte, il se retourna en lâchant un petit merci timide faisant interrompre la marche de Green. Ce dernier pivota à peine sa tête et s'aperçut que Red avait déjà commencé à ouvrir son sac. Il soupira doucement et descendit rapidement en entendant soudainement la sonnerie du téléphone, songeant qu'il n'arrivera pas à s'habituer à la présence de Red...

Lorsqu'arriva le repas du midi, les deux garçons avaient décidés de déjeuner après avoir nourrit les pensionnaires et furent maintenant dans la cuisine principale où Green regardait dans le frigo afin de voir ce qu'ils pouvaient manger. Il proposa à Red une salade, qu'il accepta sans broncher. Le temps ensoleillé ne donnait pas envie aux deux adolescents de prendre un repas chaud et décidèrent de manger dans la véranda où ils avaient la vue sur l'ensemble des Pokémons. Rapidement, Green coupa des tomates, de l'avocat ainsi que des morceaux de laitues tandis qu'il laissa Red s'occuper de la sauce. Ce dernier voulut aider encore Green et se proposa pour mettre la table. Green lui montra où se trouvait les verres ainsi que les couverts puis lorsque Red s'en alla mettre la table dans la véranda, il profita pour goûter sa sauce. Une mine réjouit s'installa sur son visage, songeant que Red avait fait une bonne sauce. Et pour rien au monde il lui avouerait, pensa-t-il en goûtant de nouveau à la sauce. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Il s'étonna que le dresseur pouvait avoir un certain talent caché pour la cuisine et décida silencieusement de le tester au dîner. Après avoir mit ses tomates coupées ainsi que ses morceaux d'avocats dans le saladier rempli de laitues, il versa la sauce dedans puis mélangea doucement à l'aide des couverts adaptés. Il en profita pour sortir une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et quitta la cuisine, la saladier dans son autre main.

Le repas se passa en silence. Aucun des deux adolescents ne voulait entamer une conversation et chacun semblait s'intéresser à leur bol rempli de salade. La fourchette entre ses lèvres, Red avala facilement sa bouchée, le regard toujours baisser sur son plat. De temps en temps, il pouvait sentir le regard de son compagnon de chambre qui le forçait à relever sa tête. Les deux pupilles vertes de ce dernier l'emmenait malgré lui dans un songe lointain et le perdait ainsi dans ses pensées. Il sortit subitement de ses fameuses pensées en comprenant que Green avait fini son bol, constatant qu'il avait été rapide. Il baissa une nouvelle fois ses orbes rouges sur sa salade non terminée et prit une nouvelle bouchée tandis qu'il vit Green boire son eau dans son verre, le regard posé sur les créatures qui avaient fini depuis longtemps leurs gamelles.

« Ma sœur va peut-être passer cette semaine. »

Le brun releva sa tête de son bol, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Green puisse lui parler. Il lui demanda si Nina resterai avec eux et fut rapidement déstabilisé par l'intensité de son regard lorsque Green dirigea ses orbes verts émeraudes vers lui. Quelques rayons du soleil illuminait le jeune homme faisant briller les reflets nuancés de sa chevelure châtain ainsi que ses yeux qui scintillaient tellement magnifiquement que Red se demandait silencieusement si ce n'était pas une illusion.

« Non. Elle ne peut pas à cause de son taf. »

La conversation se termina aussi rapidement qu'elle apparut intensifiant le silence qui revenait brutalement entre les deux dresseurs. Red savait par le biais du Professeur Chen que Nina travaillait dans un magasin de vêtements spécialisés dans les Pokémons et qu'elle avait commencé une création afin de préparer sa première ligne de vêtements qui, ils espéraient, sera un succès. Il avait déjà parler avec la petite-fille de Samuel, lorsqu'elle venait en improvise durant le week-ends au laboratoire lorsqu'il était là. Elle était différente de son petit frère songea-t-il. Elle animait la joie de vive et était toujours optimiste.

Il finit sa dernière bouchée de sa salade et observa l'adolescent. Ce dernier contempla les divers monstres de poche qui s'animèrent gaiement ici et là, oubliant quelque peu la présence de Red. Celui-ci le détailla et comme à son habitude se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses songes, savourant les petits cris joyeux des créatures qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Un instant plus tard, lorsque Green tourna sa tête vers lui, Red rougit soudainement prit sur les faits sous le regard curieux du dresseur, le donnant envie de dévier honteusement son regard ailleurs. Red s'était sentit piégé telle une souris au fond d'une cage, se demandant comment il allait réagir face à Green. Ce dernier soupira grassement avant de lui jeter à la figure un « T'as l'air bizarre...» rendant le jeune homme encore plus mal-à-l'aise et de se lever de sa chaise, décider de débarrasser la table.

Tel un automate, le brun fit de même et suivit Green jusqu'à la cuisine où il déposa son assiette dans l'évier. Ensuite, Red le prévint qu'il allait commencer à ramasser les écuelles des Pokémons. Green acquiesça puis glissa une éponge sous le jet d'eau du robinet afin de nettoyer la table.

Le jeune homme à la casquette quitta donc la cuisine, sortit dans le jardin et s'abaissa afin de commencer à prendre les gamelles tous en caressant son Pikachu qui était venu jusqu'à lui. Il sourit doucement avant de retirer sa main de la tête du petit Pokémon jaune et continua de ramasser les écuelles sous le regard observateur de Green qui n'avait pas raté la scène de complicité entre le dresseur et son compagnon.

Tandis qu'il finit de nettoyer la table, il ne vit pas le dresseur se diriger vers d'autres Pokémons lorsqu'il entendit sa voix en éclat, l'obligeant à relever sa tête vers le jardin, inquiet. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent en comprenant que deux Rhinoféros se battaient rageusement. Il lâcha rapidement l'éponge qui était entre ses mains et sillonna dans le grand verger songeant qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver Red. Mais où était-il passé? Il arriva auprès des deux créatures qui semblaient ne pas vouloir abandonner le combat augmentant l'inquiétude de Green qui venait d'apercevoir les fameuses gamelles que le dresseur avaient ramassé, complètement éparpillées entre les deux Pokémons. Les autres monstres de poche qui les entouraient s'arrêtèrent dans leurs occupations, curieux de ce qui se passait entre les deux Rhinoféros. Ces derniers, tête contre tête, corne contre corne, se disputaient toujours méchamment, tandis que Green cherchait le brun de ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Il cria son nom d'une voix angoissée avant d'apercevoir la petite souris jaune, effaçant ses traits soucieux. D'un petit son aigu, la créature lui demanda de la suivre, faisant contourner le jeune homme de ces deux bagarreurs et découvrit enfin l'adolescent à la casquette contre un arbre, l'air mal au point.

« Red ? » Appela-t-il en venant jusqu'à lui.

Le concerné qui avait les yeux fermés, les ouvrit difficilement puis gémit face à la douleur qui venait lui percuter à son dos et surtout à son épaule droit qui semblait lui souffrir énormément. Le châtain qui comprit bien qu'il se sentait pas à la hauteur pour se redresser, décida de l'aider à se lever.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. »

Il le vit simplement acquiescer puis s'approcha de lui en prenant son bras autour de son cou arrachant un petit gémissement craintif à Red, faisant tourner instinctivement sa tête vers lui. Il pouvait voir son visage se déformer doucement par la douleur, doutant qu'il essayait de retenir son émotion face à cette souffrance qu'il s'était infligé. Il se demandait bien comment il fut arrivé là avant de jeter un regard sur les deux gros Pokémons, songeant que cela ne pouvaient n'être qu'eux qui avait rendu Red comme cela. D'un pas régulier, les deux garçons s'avancèrent vers la véranda, Pikachu à leurs talons. Tenant toujours le dresseur à la casquette, il arriva sur la véranda où il prit une chaise afin que Red puisse s'asseoir. Ce dernier lâcha un petit soupir douloureux lorsque son corps entier fut poser sur la chaise, ses épaules touchant le dossier.

« Je vais essayer de calmer ces deux-là... »

Green se tourna, prêt à se diriger vers les deux bagarreurs avant de se faire arrêter par la main de Red qui maintenait à peine son poignet, l'obligeant à pivoter sa tête vers lui. Il fronça doucement ses sourcils, se demandant silencieusement pourquoi il l'avait arrêté dans son élan.

« Fais attention, il ne faut pas que tu sois derrière eux, sinon tu risques de recevoir un de leurs coups de queue. »

Il s'adoucit doucement, comprenant que Red avait eu la malchance d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et que c'était à cause d'un de ces deux Rhinoféros qui l'avait projeté contre l'arbre dans un coup de fouet. Il acquiesça avant de partir vers les deux Pokémons, demandant par la même occasion à ses compagnons de l'aider à les séparer.

Durant une demie-heure, Green avait sué pour convaincre les deux Pokémons de type Sol et fut longuement aidé par son Évoli ainsi que ses autres compagnons. Il réussit enfin à les épuiser et à les forcer à se séparer l'un de l'autre en attendant que leur colère commune s'affaiblisse. Il rejoignit Red, le sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres et d'un air fier qui n'échappait pas au blessé qui l'avait observé durant tout ce temps.

« Ah, J'ai réussi ! »

Caressant son Pikachu qui s'était installé sur la table auprès de lui, Red sourit doucement à son air enjoué avant qu'il essaye de se relever de sa chaise. Une moue traduisant l'éprouvante douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment-même s'afficha sur son visage que Green ne rata pas. Il avoua piteusement qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place formant une grimace ressemblant à un sourire à Red qui silencieusement aurait aimé ne pas entendre ce genre de commentaire.

« Sérieux tu me fais pitié. »

Commençant à rentrer dans le laboratoire, Red évita de rétorquer, songeant que cela ne valait pas la peine d'user sa salive pour ce genre de propos et compris à son rire moqueur que Green s'amusait de la situation. Il soupira grassement, le Pikachu à ses talons qui semblait inquiet pour son dresseur.

Soudainement le rire de Green s'arrêta subitement rendant un silence amer au sein du laboratoire. Red qui continuait son chemin afin de passer directement dans le pavillon accolée entendit la voix étrangement inquiète de Green.

« Red... Tu as du sang sur ton haut. »

Le dresseur écarquilla ses yeux en entendant ses mots avant de toucher son épaule où il avait sentit quelques instants auparavant un liquide chaud. Alors il avait saigné pendant que Green essayait de cesser la bagarre entre les deux Rhinoféros, songea Red en tournant peu à peu vers le châtain.

« T-tu aurais du désinfectant ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

On pouvait dire que le séjour avait bien commencé pensa ironiquement Red en voyant le petit-fils de Chen acquiescer. Il sentit Green le dépasser, l'ouït qu'il avait des produits pour soigner sa blessure dans la salle de bain le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Il le suivit silencieusement puis traversa enfin le salon afin de monter les escaliers qui étaient au bout de la pièce. Il avait eu un peu de mal à supporter sa douleur lorsqu'il devait grimper les escaliers, et espéra que son mal disparaîtra rapidement. Son espoir fut anéantit en voyant l'état de son tee-shirt dans le miroir de la salle d'eau l'obligeant à reconnaître que le robuste Pokémon ne l'avait pas raté. Loin de là.

« Vas-y, retire ton tee-shirt, je veux voir les dégâts. »

Red le regarda d'un air étrange, ayant l'impression que Green prenait cette situation très à cœur. On aurait dit qu'il aimait bien le voir dans cet état. Le jeune homme soupira, songeant qu'il y avait un air de sadisme dans ses paroles avant de retirer rapidement ses pensées de sa mémoire honteusement. Parfois il allait vraiment loin dans ses constatations...

« Euh... N-non, ça ne doit pas être bien grave -Aie ! »

Pendant qu'il lui parlait, Green avait fait pression sur son dos à l'aide de ses doigts dans un petit sourire presque malsain faisant comprendre au dresseur qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix de se dévêtir son haut. Il trouvait la situation à la fois étrange et en même temps gênante. Red n'était pas habitué à se mettre torse nu devant quelqu'un et encore moins devant Green.

« Bon, tu le retires avant que ça s'infecte encore plus ? » S'impatienta-t-il.

Dans un petit soupir, Red céda à la demande de l'adolescent et commença à retirer sa casquette qu'il déposa sur la planche de travail de la salle de bain tandis qu'il vit son compagnon de chambre tirer un des tiroirs à côté de lui, comprenant qu'il allait sortir les pansements ainsi que le désinfectant. Après avoir ôter difficilement son haut à moitié sanglant, il le lâcha négligemment à terre avant de se faire dévisager par le châtain, le rendant de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. Il le vit s'approcher encore plus de lui, ce qui obligea à baisser automatiquement son visage vers le sol, cachant par la même occasion le rouge qui lui montait à ses joues. Il entendit sa voix grave résonné dans la pièce d'eau.

« Putain, t'as une épaule bien amochée. »

Il redressa rapidement sa tête et croisa les pupilles vertes de Green dans un léger sursaut. Il sentit soudainement son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il détourna son regard vers le miroir décidant à voir de plus près cette blessure. Il grimaça explicitement, songeant que Green avait raison. Une ouverture s'était créée sur sa peau entourant du sang qui commençait à sécher installant ainsi quelques saletés appartenant à l'écorce de l'arbre d'où il s'était lamentablement échoué. Il dévia son regard sur les compresses stériles de différentes tailles ainsi que d'autres produits divers à sa droite et déplaça son bras jusqu'à eux lorsque son geste fut interrompu par la main de Green.

« C'est préférable de nettoyer la plaie d'abord. »

Il lia ses propos avec les gestes, en prenant du coton afin de le mettre sous l'eau froide. Il avertit le jeune homme que cela risquerai de lui faire du mal, lui informant qu'il devra appuyer un peu sur la blessure. Une nouvelle fois Red appréhenda lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher de lui, le faisant sentir un drôle de sentiment qui s'était longtemps enfouis en lui. C'était la première fois que Green semblait être attentif envers Red et cela donnait à ce dernier une impression étrange. De toute façon depuis qu'il était arrivé, tout semblait être bizarre, songea-t-il avant de gémir doucement face à la légère pression exercé par le coton sur sa plaie.

« P'tin... Il y a un petit morceau d'écorce qui ne veut pas s'enlever... » L'entendit-il marmonner.

Il pouvait sentir sa respiration à sa nuque le faisant malgré lui frisonner. Une nouvelle fois, Red ressentit la douleur plus férocement et demanda presque en suppliant au jeune homme d'aller plus doucement dans un léger bégaiement.

« Sérieusement comment il a fait pour rentrer sous ton haut et s'incruster dans ta peau... » Continua-t-il, ne prenant pas garde aux soupirs de douleurs de Red.

De nouveau, le brun sentit la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau, le donnant envie de fuir loin de lui, ne supportant plus d'être aussi proche de Green. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais il avait l'impression que cela le rendait dingue de l'entendre parler si près de son oreille, de sentir sa main sur son dos nu, de frémir à son souffle si brûlant.

« Enfin ! »

Il comprit à son exclamation soulagée que Green avait réussit à retirer le fameux morceau de bois qui s'était ancrée dans la blessure. Durant quelques secondes, il s'était éloigné de lui pour jeter l'écorce dans la petite poubelle, le laissant profiter inconsciemment d'une liberté éphémère. Red avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils étaient dans cette foutue salle de bain. Sans se rendre compte que Green était revenu vers lui pour terminer de nettoyer la plaie, il sentit soudainement un autre coton froid sur sa blessure, le forçant à sortir de ses pensées. Il rougit doucement, songeant qu'il n'avait jamais été autant embarrassé qu'à ce moment-là.

« Je te fais le pansement maintenant. »

Le châtain prit plusieurs petites compresses et les appliqua sur la plaie. Ensuite il sortit un grand pansement stérile. Il décolla le papier fin du pansement puis posa ce dernier délicatement sur les tissus de compresses, afin d'être sûr que la blessure ne s'infectera pas de nouveau. Durant tout ce temps, Red prit son mal en patience, luttant contre ses rougissements qui ne semblaient pas vouloir disparaître de sa peau, songeant qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi désorienté par ce qui lui arrivait.

« Voilà, c'est fini. »

Il se sentit enfin soulager lorsqu'il comprit que Green s'était éloigné de lui et pour de bon. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait passé plus de temps à se faire soigner que de rester auprès des monstres de poche dans le jardin et il s'en voulait d'avoir obligé le jeune homme à s'occuper de sa blessure et de ne pas l'avoir pu l'aider à séparer les deux Rhinoféros.

« Merci. »

Il ramassa rapidement son vêtement taché de sang ainsi que sa casquette puis sortit de la salle de bain sans jeter un regard à Green afin de se diriger vers la chambre. Tandis qu'il chercha un autre haut dans la commode, il entendit le châtain rentrer dans leur chambre et s'asseoir sur son matelas.

« Ton tee-shirt est complètement foutu. Tu devrais carrément le mettre à la poubelle. »

Red soupira doucement jetant un œil à son vêtement déposé sur la commode, songeant qu'il était désormais irrécupérable. Heureusement que ce n'était pas son tee-shirt préféré, il aurait été dégoûté... Il choisit une chemise de couleur uni à manches courtes, se sentant toujours pas à l'aise d'être à moitié nu devant le jeune homme.

Depuis cet accident, les deux garçons étaient revenus à leurs occupations respectives, laissant l'un et l'autre faire ce qu'il voulait. Malgré cela, l'après-midi s'écoula rapidement aux yeux de Red et de Green qui étaient déjà aux fourneaux pour préparer le dîner. Comme Green en avait décidé le midi même, il voulut savoir si Red était un bon cuisiner. Il partagea les tâches, le laissant s'occuper du plat principale.

Green ne fut pas déçu lorsque Red apporta des Onigiris à table, lui faisant rappeler à quel point cela l'avait manqué d'en manger. Il les avala sous le regard curieux de Red qui se demandait si ce qu'il avait préparé plaisait à l'adolescent. Ce dernier semblait lutter pour ne pas exclamer sa bonne humeur, songeant qu'il aimait simplement les Onigiris de Red. Il avait un don pour la cuisine ce n'était pas possible, pensa-t-il dans un petit gémissement traduisant son adoration pour ces petits mets. Il remarqua enfin la présence du brun de l'autre côté de la table qu'il avait momentanément oublié et comprit à son air anxieux qu'il se demandait toujours si sa cuisine lui plaisait. Il sourit doucement d'un air moqueur, décidant de le laisser languir, préférant fièrement de ne pas lui révéler qu'il aimait son plat.

Il le vit avaler tranquillement ses boules de riz d'un regard farouche, songeant que Red n'avait jamais été réellement à l'aise. Sentant encore son estomac se creuser il lui demanda s'il n'avait préparé que des Onigiris avant de l'entendre lui répondre timidement qu'il avait fait aussi des nouilles. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, rassurant un peu Red qui doutait toujours de sa cuisine. Après tout, la seule personne qui avait vraiment goûter à sa cuisine était sa mère, songea-t-il mais ce n'était pas pareil. Une mère aimait en général ce que leurs enfants faisaient, peu importe si c'était bon ou non.

Impatient et mourant encore de faim , Green partit chercher les fameuses nouilles dans la cuisine tandis que le brun finissait son assiette. Une nouvelle fois, Green se battait pour ne pas avouer à Red que ses nouilles étaient à son goût et finit aussi vite que sa bouche pouvait ingurgiter, sous les yeux étonnés de Red qui devinait que ce dîner l'avait plu. Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage légèrement bronzé à cette constatation.

Et c'était dans une atmosphère plus apaisante que la journée se termina, laissant les deux dresseurs accompagnés de leurs compagnons, monter se coucher dans leurs lits respectifs. Red fut obligé de dormir sur le ventre, ne pouvant supporter sa blessure sur le dos, et s'obligea à reconnaître malgré sa plaie qu'il avait quand même passé une bonne journée avec Green. Et c'est sur ces pensées que le jeune homme s'endormit sous le regard observateur de Green qui n'avait pas encore éteint la lumière. Ce dernier soupira doucement, mettant sa main sur son ventre. Il avait mangé trop vite et maintenant son estomac payait les frais... Il tendit son bras vers la lampe situé sur sa petite table de chevet et éteignit la lumière qui éclairait une grande partie de la chambre. Il ferma lui aussi ses paupières, songeant que son grand-père avait peut-être finalement eu une bonne idée d'avoir proposé à Red de dormir à la maison...

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :-) Je prends toutes critiques, que cela négatives ou positives. A++


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou :-D Voici le chapitre 3 ! Consciente que je peux faire encore des fautes, j'ai décidé de prendre un(e) bêta pour corriger et m'expliquer les fautes que je peux faire. Donc à priori ce chapitre cela le dernier qui ne sera pas corrigé par un(e) bêta. Je ne vois pas forcément les fautes que je peux faire et je m'en excuse, car parfois je peux penser que ce que j'écris est bon alors que ce n'est peut-être pas forcément le cas. Malgré que j'avais quelqu'un pour me relire durant l'écriture, je crois que je vais tout de même prendre une autre personne pour vérifier tout cela :-) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cette suite vous plaira.  
_

* * *

**Diclaimer :**Les personnages et le monde Pokémon ne sont pas à moi.

**Chapitre 3 :**

Au petit matin, Green se réveilla doucement ayant entendu son cellulaire sonné. Il saisit son portable sur le petit meuble à côté de son lit puis remarqua qu'il avait reçu un texto automatique de la part de son opérateur indiquant que son abonnement téléphonique était renouvelé. Il murmura un juron face à ce message, songeant qu'il fut sorti de son sommeil à cause de ce stupide texto. Les fenêtres à moitié camouflées par les rideaux laissaient apparaître les premiers rayons de la journée et éclairaient doucement la chambre. Regardant en face de lui, il remarqua que Red bougea sous sa fine couverture, pensant qu'il l'avait peut-être réveillé sans le faire exprès. Il se rappela de sa nuit assez courte où il avait pu entendre l'adolescent essayer de trouver sa position afin qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement, et songea qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu un sommeil léger. Il soupira las, lorsqu'une envie pressante lui vint, l'obligeant à sortir de son lit bien chaud afin d'y aller se soulager dans les commodités. Cinq minutes passèrent avant que Green revienne vers la chambre lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Red. Il s'approcha lentement à pas de velours vers la porte entrouverte de sa chambre et vit le jeune homme assit sur le parquet contre son lit, les genoux remontant jusqu'à son menton. Il vit ensuite son Évoli pas loin de Red et comprit que son compagnon s'était réveillé lui aussi durant son absence. Il vit sa main caresser doucement la fourrure marron de son Évoli avant d'apercevoir que ce dernier semblait aimé ce contact. Le petit Pokémon avança encore plus vers le jeune homme. Il aperçut un petit sourire se faufiler sur les lèvres du brun avant que celui-ci glissa ses jambes sur le parquet, les pattes antérieurs de son petit compagnon sur sa cuisse, profitant encore des caresses douces de Red. Ce dernier le porta finalement dans ses bras tout en se mettant en tailleur puis le déposa sur ses jambes pliées. Il continua à toucher doucement la fourrure du Pokémon.

« Mais où est passé ton dresseur ? » Demanda-t-il dans un échange de regard avec le Pokémon.

Les yeux verts toujours posés sur la scène qui se déroulait face à lui, Green sentit une étrange émotion s'emparer son corps, l'obligeant à froncer ses sourcils. Pourquoi ressentait-il une sorte de colère envers le jeune homme ? Était-ce de la jalousie ? Jaloux que Red puisse se faire aimer par son Pokémon ? Jaloux que son propre Pokémon puisse lui préférer ? C'était absurde pensa-t-il... Pourquoi serait-il jaloux, après tout c'était son Évoli et à personne d'autre... Il soupira, las par toutes ces questions qui lui venaient en tête avant d'apercevoir le jeune homme porter la petite créature à fourrure dans ses bras pour ensuite se lever dans une légère grimace, signe qu'il avait encore mal à son épaule.

Ne pouvant plus supporter de voir l'air complice qu'il avait avec son Pokémon, Green se tourna dos face à la porte, essayant de se calmer dans un petit soupir, grattant l'arête de son nez à l'aide de son index et de son pouce. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé que d'autres personnes puisse caresser ou jouer avec son compagnon. Alors pourquoi avec Red ce n'était pas le cas ? Il glissa nonchalant sa main dans sa chevelure décoiffée puis décida de se retourner pour enfin rentrer dans la chambre, lorsqu'il croisa le regard fatigué de Red. Dans un petit sursaut collectif, ils se bousculèrent doucement, lorsque Green sentit Red s'éloigner de lui.

« Oh désolé, je ne t'ai pas vu. » S'excusa Red piteusement, le regard ailleurs.

Le châtain lâcha un « hum » contrarié et baissa son regard sur son Pokémon qui était toujours dans les bras du dresseur. Dans un geste un peu brusque, il l'attrapa, ce qui fit sortir un petit son de surprise à Red. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas à cette réaction de la part du jeune homme. Green lança un regard hautain à Red qui ne comprenait pas son attitude tandis qu'il rentra dans la chambre en claquant un peu durement la porte faisant tressaillir précipitamment l'adolescent aux yeux rouges.

Allongé de nouveau dans son lit, Green mit son Évoli aux creux de ses bras, dans une position féodale comme s'il voulait le protéger du monde extérieur. Il sentit son montre de poche se blottir un peu plus contre lui, l'obligeant à serrer instinctivement ses bras autour de son Pokémon. Cela procura une petite chaleur entre eux lorsque Green entende la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Il vit Red rejoindre son lit et soupira doucement en comprenant que son irritation ne s'était pas encore envolé. Il ferma quelques secondes ses paupières savourant le contact chaud de son compagnon à quatre pattes, puis de les relever sur le dos de Red où il pouvait apercevoir les formes du pansement sous son tee-shirt. Doucement il vit Pikachu au coin du lit se réveiller. Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas léger vers son dresseur, disparut de la vue de Green, ce qui fit comprendre à ce dernier qu'il était caché derrière Red. Celui-ci semblait le caresser faisant reconnaître à Green que l'adolescent serait bel et bien seul sans les Pokémons... Il ne se rappelait pas quand est-ce qu'il l'avait vu avec quelqu'un et il commença à croire que la mère de Red avait raison de s'en inquiéter.

Aux alentours de neuf heures Red fut sortit de son lit, suivit peu après par Green qui avait lutté difficilement contre sa flemme afin de se lever. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il vit Red sortir la brique de lait du frigo avant de l'entendre lui demander s'il mangeait des céréales le matin. Green ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était à lui de poser la question lorsqu'il remarqua les longs cernes de Red qui soulignaient ses yeux rouges. Il comprit que le dresseur aurait besoin de céréales pour au moins tenir toute la matinée. Il acquiesça, se dirigea vers un placard et sortir la dite boîte de céréales.

« Ah, j'ai les même à la maison. »

Le châtain marmonna immédiatement des mots que Red ne put déchiffrer et s'assit auprès de la table. Il en profita pour demander à Red de lui donner un des bols qui étaient dans le placard à côté de l'adolescent. Celui-ci exécuta silencieusement et sortit également un autre bol pour lui, puis glissa l'objet sur la table où Green l'intercepta facilement dans ses mains, un petit sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Il prit la brique de lait qui était posée sur la table et commença à verser le liquide blanc dans son bol tandis que Red prit des cuillères dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine. Silencieusement, ils partagèrent leur premier petit-déjeuné en commun alors que leurs petits compagnons vinrent de rentrer dans la pièce...

**O/O/O**

L'après-midi débuta peu à peu. Le soleil montait haut dans le ciel sans nuages et provoquait ainsi une hausse de la température jusqu'à presque trente degrés Celsius. Sous un arbre dans le verger, les deux adolescents étaient assit sur la pelouse ombreuse, observant le monstre de poche de Green, non loin d'eux. Le petit-fils de Samuel Chen était en train de raconter à Red comment il avait capturer son dernier Pokémon en date, un Machopeur, et lui résumait les événements de sa capture. Green avait réussit à avoir ce Pokémon malgré toutes les difficultés que la créature avait pu lui causer. Cette dernière était debout à quelques mètres des deux hommes et semblait communiquer avec un Dracolosse, laissant les rayons du soleil refléter sur son corps musclé.

«... Et à chaque fois que je jetais ma Pokéball vers lui pour le faire rentrer dedans, quelques secondes plus tard il ressortait encore plus féroce. Pendant un moment j'avais eu l'envie de laisser tomber...»

Un petit sourire timide s'était affiché sur le visage de Red qui écoutait attentivement le dresseur malgré son regard qui commençait à dériver sur les lèvres remuantes de Green. Ce dernier semblait passionné par ce souvenir qui était sans aucun doute l'un des meilleurs pour le dresseur. Red ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il fut constamment captivé par la bouche du jeune homme, le rendant mal-à-l'aise et surtout que de nombreuses pensées lui arrivèrent peu à peu à l'esprit par rapport à cette jolie bouche que le brun semblait résister. Il détourna ses orbes rouges sur le fameux Machopeur, espérant que cela diminuera cette soudaine tentation tandis qu'il se concentra un peu plus sur les mots que Green sortaient de sa bouche. Il avait une belle voix grave, songea-t-il avant de comprendre qu'il n'arrêtait pas de trouver quelque chose d'attirant chez le châtain. Il risqua de pivoter sa tête vers lui. Il baissa ensuite son regard sur le sourire fier de Green, lui faisant monter une chaleur en lui. Il avait chaud. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la haute température et de ce temps radieux où parce qu'il avait l'impression que Green lui faisait un drôle d'effet sur son organisme, mais Red s'obligea à retirer sa casquette de sa tête avant de la déposer sur la pelouse auprès de lui. Vigoureusement, il glissa sa main dans sa chevelure sombre devenu un peu humide tandis qu'il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix de Green qui réussissait à chavirer son cœur dans un frisson.

Quelque chose était en train de se passer en lui, Red le sentait. Et il le savait, cela lui ôtait ses moyens, cela commençait à lui perdre tout simplement. Il croisa son regard illuminé, ce vert que Red adorait observer. C'était une si belle couleur...

Se perdant peu à peu dans ses songes, il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur les paroles de Green et ne contrôlant plus réellement son corps, il s'avança dangereusement vers le visage du châtain qui semblait être focaliser encore sur ce fameux combat qu'il avait eu lors de la capture de son Machopeur. Et sans prendre garde, il toucha doucement ses lèvres avec sa bouche étrangement très sèche coupant court à la discussion.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu- Mmh... »

Il avait réussit à coller ses lèvres sur les siennes quand soudainement il sentit les mains de Green sur son torse, le poussant violemment et réalisa ce qui venait de se produire. Les yeux écarquillés, il vit le visage de Green formé par le dégoût. L'adolescent recula de plus en plus, toujours assit à terre.

« Non, mais ça va pas ! »

Rapidement le jeune homme se leva sous le regard effrayé de Red qui essayait de trouver des excuses à son comportement lorsqu'il entendit les mots qui lui blessèrent profondément, l'anéantissant plus qu'il était déjà.

« Je ne suis pas un pédé, moi ! »

Au moment où il se leva afin d'essayer de retenir Green, il vit ce dernier se reculer encore de quelques pas dans un « Ne t'approche pas de moi ! » écœuré et craintif, attristant encore plus le jeune homme qui ne savait plus comment réagir face à lui. Rapidement, Green s'en alla, laissant l'adolescent seul sous l'arbre accompagné de ses pensées embrouillées. Le jeune homme toucha ses lèvres songeant qu'il avait goûter à celles de Green. Il s'avoua silencieusement qu'il avait aimé ce bref échange. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il baissa honteusement son regard, sentant les divers regards des montres de poche. Il ne supportait plus d'être ici, il avait besoin de s'enfermer quelque part et de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il avait eu l'impression que Green l'appréciait peu à peu et voilà qu'il avait tout gâcher... Il ramassa rapidement sa casquette et risqua de rentrer à l'intérieur en espérant ne pas croiser le châtain. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter maintenant, surtout après avoir vu son regard haineux.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il s'écroula sur son lit, ressassant la scène qui venait de se passer dans le jardin quelques instants plus tôt. Red s'allongea, face au mur essayant de calmer ses nouvelles émotions qui lui étaient venues subitement depuis le baiser. Il ne pouvait plus le nier à présent, songea-t-il en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, Green l'attirait. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ce n'était qu'une attraction où s'il avait réellement des sentiments pour le jeune homme, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que ce dernier ne voulait plus renouer contact avec lui. Il soupira doucement, mais dans quelle galère il s'était fourré ?! Pour une fois qu'il passait du temps avec quelqu'un et voilà qu'il avait brisé le lien encore fragile qu'il entretenait avec celui-ci. À croire qu'il était fait pour être dans la solitude... Un léger sanglot retentit dans le silence pesant de la chambre faisant rouler une larme sur la joue droite de Red avant que celui-ci la retire vélocement d'un revers de main. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête, de changer ses idées pensa-t-il en se retournant sur son lit. Il jeta un œil à sa pochette posée sur le bureau, où contenait ses feuilles blanches ainsi que ses derniers croquis détaillés. Dessiner lui fera du bien songea-t-il en se levant du matelas.

Doucement il s'installa auprès du bureau vide, prit sa trousse qui était dans un coin du meuble puis saisit sa pochette afin de sortir une feuille blanche. Armé de son crayon à papier, d'un air concentré sur son visage, Red commença à tracer des traits, laissant son instinct faire le reste...

**O/O/O**

C'était aux alentours de vingt-deux heures que Green décida de pointer son nez dans la chambre, découvrant un Red endormi au bureau. Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, les deux adolescents s'étaient éviter au plus grand soulagement du châtain qui ne se voyait pas rester en la présence du dresseur. Il avait profité pour appeler son grand-père afin d'avoir ses nouvelles tout en omettant de lui dire les derniers événements avec Red puis il avait dîné seul devant la télévision. Le son de cette dernière résonna de loin, signe qu'elle était encore allumée. Green avait décidé de se mettre en pyjama le temps d'une coupure publicitaire et commença à prendre ses affaires sous son oreiller lorsqu'il aperçut des papiers éparpillés sur le meuble auprès de Red, titillant ainsi sa curiosité. Il s'avança silencieusement vers le bureau, prit une des plusieurs feuilles entre ses mains et découvrit un dessin de Pikachu qui mangeait une pomme. Il s'étonna que Red avait un don de dessinateur et admit doucement qu'il avait un sacré coup de crayon avant de la reposer et de prendre une autre feuille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en considérant le dessin qui semblait être tout récent. Il songea que Red était vraiment un très bon dessinateur. Et cette fois-ci le modèle de ce dessin, c'était lui... Green coula une œillade au dormeur à côté de lui. Ce dernier avait la tête reposée sur son bras plié en-dessous sa joue tandis que son autre membre était encore tendu sur le bureau, le crayon à papier encore au creux de sa paume. Il soupira doucement, reposant son regard sur le dessin qu'il avait entre ses doigts et observa son « lui » version papier. Seuls les yeux étaient colorés donnant un aspect plus artistique à la création. Il entendit soudainement Red bouger doucement, comprenant qu'il allait sans doute se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Il lâcha le dessin rapidement et quitta aussi vite que possible de la pièce tout en évitant de faire du bruit, son pyjama à la main, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se changer.

Il se déshabilla devant le miroir, commença à dévoiler son torse nu lorsqu'il entendit le jeune homme descendre les escaliers, stoppant inconsciemment ses gestes. Il était maintenant à moitié nu. Il repensa à nouveau à ce rapprochement déconcertant qu'il avait eu avec Red, le rendant mal-à-l'aise. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux marron, se regardant dans le miroir dans un petit sourire mi-espiègle, mi-figé se disant intérieurement que si Red l'avait embrassé, c'était qu'il lui trouvait beau gosse, non ?

Et rien qu'à cette pensée -malgré son jugement sur ce contact inattendu avec le dresseur- sa fierté remonta en lui, se ventant toujours le regard dans le miroir, d'un air prétentieux qu'il était simplement irrésistible.

Il finit de se changer, déposa son ancienne tenue dans le panier à linge à côté de lui puis sortit de la salle de bain afin de descendre. Arrivé en bas, il vit la coupure publicité se finir et décida de se remettre à sa place dans le canapé auprès de son Évoli avant de tourner sa tête, curieux, vers la cuisine où il pouvait apercevoir le jeune brun se réchauffer un plat dans le four à micro-onde. Il n'arrivait plus à sentir à son aise lorsqu'il était là et désormais il se força à être plus attention à ce qu'il pouvait faire lorsque Red était présent. Le jeune homme s'avoua silencieusement qu'il ne savait plus trop comment réagir face à Red et cela le frustrait au plus au point. Il soupira, las de cette journée, tout en reposant ses orbes verts sur l'écran de la télévision. Une scène de baiser s'anima devant son regard fatigué entre les deux personnages principaux d'un film, obligeant au jeune homme de se souvenir de la présence de Red à quelques mètres de lui. Instinctivement, il dirigea ses yeux vers l'objet de ses pensées et remarqua que le brun ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'appétit. En effet, celui-ci était en train de tourner sa nourriture dans tous les sens à l'aide sa fourchette, le paume au creux de son visage et la tête baissée sur son assiette. Soudainement il vit le Pikachu du dresseur qui était installé à côté d'Évoli, descendre du canapé et rejoindre son ami. La créature monta sur une chaise puis accéda à la table afin d'être à la hauteur de Red. Discrètement, Green observa le petit Pokémon électrique s'inquiéter pour son maître. Il vit ce dernier lui rassurer dans une caresse, songeant qu'il y avait une grande complicité entre Red et son monstre de poche.

La soirée continua dans le silence des deux adolescents, ce qui rendit une atmosphère pesante dans le pavillon. Finalement ce fut Red qui monta en premier, son Pikachu dans ses bras, laissant respirer plus sereinement le jeune homme qui n'avait qu'une seule hâte, que sa sœur vienne le rendre visite. Nina l'avait envoyé un texto en fin de journée lui indiquant qu'elle passera brièvement le voir le lendemain dans la journée. Green espérait que cette dernière pourra lui faire oublier cette tension qui s'était installée entre Red et lui. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il décida d'éteindre la télévision et de rejoindre son lit afin de se coucher.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il évita soigneusement de jeter un œil au brun allongé sous sa couette et glissa rapidement dans la sienne, n'oubliant pas de brancher son chargeur de son portable afin de remplir la batterie. Il ferma les yeux dans un léger soupir tandis que son Pokémon se posa dans un coin du lit.

Il sentit ses doigts se croiser avec les siens, procurant une chaleur inconnue à son organisme tandis que son cœur battait trop rapidement à son goût. Son regard accroché à leurs mains liées, il releva ses yeux clairs vers son visage souriant, reconnaissant ses cheveux noirs ainsi que ses orbes rouges qui semblaient le fixer d'un air timide lorsqu'il sentit une sensation déjà connue lui envahir son corps. Il le vit s'approcher encore plus de lui, sentant sa tête se coller redoutablement sur sa clavicule avant de percevoir sa voix au creux de son oreille, comprenant qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose... Un frisson parcourut tous ses membres augmentant son rythme lorsqu'il appréhenda le contact de ses lèvres à son oreille dans un léger frémissement.

« Green, je t'aime. »

Un grand gémissement retentit dans le silence pesant de la chambre. Green venait de se réveiller en sursaut et complètement en sueur dû à son drôle de rêve. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait réellement de se passer ? Il glissa piteusement sa main sur son visage, passant ainsi sur sa chevelure humide et de vérifier d'un coup d'œil à sa gauche s'il avait réveillé Red. Ce dernier semblait être endormi, toujours sur le ventre, de même pour les deux monstres de poche. Il profita pour se lever, ayant besoin de rafraîchir le visage, songeant que son rêve l'avait plus que troublé. Rentrant dans la salle d'eau, il appuya sur l'interrupteur afin d'éclairer la lumière, puis s'observa dans son reflet. Bon sang, le baiser que Red lui avait donné la veille l'avait complètement perturbé, de plus, la scène d'amour du film l'avait carrément influencé son rêve. Il avait songé à la même scène, aux même répliques sauf que les personnages principaux n'étaient qu'autres que Red et...Lui. Il s'autorisa à faire une mauvaise moue explicite, montrant à quel point il désapprouvait son rêve plus que bizarre. Oui, il le trouvait bizarre... C'était le plus bizarre qu'il avait eu et cela ne l'étonna même pas que cela soit à cause de Red qu'il puisse faire un rêve aussi étrange. Il tourna le robinet d'eau froide et passa ses mains sous le liquide claire puis s'éclaboussa le visage dans un petit soupir de soulagement. Ensuite, il éteignit le robinet et prit sa serviette de bain afin de se nettoyer le visage avant de rapidement revenir dans la chambre où il débrancha son téléphone du chargeur. Silencieusement, il glissa de nouveau sous son drap où il pouvait ressentir l'humidité, comprenant qu'il avait laissé sa transpiration sur son lit.

Il jeta un œil sur son cellulaire et découvrit qu'il était déjà cinq heures du le reposa ensuite sur la petite table à côté de lui. Il risqua une nouvelle fois de jeter un œil à son compagnon de chambre qui respirait doucement, rappelant Green à quel point le silence était présent. Il pouvait voir dans la légère pénombre de la chambre, les cheveux un peu ébouriffés de Red dépasser la couverture ainsi deviner la forme de son corps caché sous son drap fin. Une gêne s'empara de lui, réalisant qu'il était en train de détailler l'adolescent. Il soupira doucement en posant sa tête sur son oreiller et repensa à son rêve. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir vécu la scène comme si elle était réelle. Il avait pu ressentir tant de choses en un simple songe constata-t-il en espérant que cela ne se reproduira plus. Il se tourna, se colla presque au mur qui longeait le lit et ferma doucement ses paupières, se sentant partir dans un sommeil léger.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou :-) Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente ! Je n'ai pas pu poster avant car je devais encore corriger quelques erreurs avec une amie qui m'a aidé gentiment sur Skype x) Je doute bien que ce chapitre doit contenir encore des fautes que je n'arrive pas à trouver et je m'excuse d'avance. Avec la rentrée et les cours, je n'ai pas forcément le temps de venir sur le site et publier régulièrement. J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine :-D. A+++

* * *

**Disclaimer :**Rien ne m'appartient à part l'intrigue.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Ce fut à onze heures que Nina rendit visite à son petit frère. Red qui était dans le jardin auprès de son Dracaufeu, observa la jeune femme prendre Green dans ses bras avant que celui-ci se dégagea rapidement dans un « Nina arrête !» déclenchant le rire de la brunette. Rapidement ce rire chaleureux arriva jusqu'aux oreilles du dresseur. Il les voyait près de la véranda où Nina s'accroupit devant l'Évoli de Green. Le petit Pokémon semblait apprécier les caresses de la jeune femme. N'osant pas interrompre leur moment de fraternité, Red resta caché derrière son Pokémon orange, voulant rester le plus discret possible. Déjà que Green n'arrivait plus à supporter sa présence, il ne voulait pas imposer une tension encore plus grande en gâchant ce moment amical entre un frère et une sœur. Il s'imaginait comment aurait été sa vie s'il avait une grande sœur, il serait sentit bien moins seul songea-t-il en caressant le pelage de son Dracaufeu. Il avait eu raison de sortir son monstre de poche de sa Pokéball constata-t-il, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait passé un peu de temps avec lui. Un son grave sortit de la gueule du Dragon, interrompant le fil des pensées de Red qui posa ses orbes rouges sur le visage soucieux de son Pokémon.

« T'inquiète pas Dracaufeu, tout va bien. » Chuchota-t-il.

Il le disait plus pour lui-même que pour rassurer son Pokémon. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, il allait rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et ensuite il ne sera plus obliger de revoir Green. Oui, puis ils oublieraient l'accident du baiser aussi vite que c'était arrivé. Enfin, c'était ce que le dresseur espérait...

Il posa sa tête contre son Dragon, n'arrivant pas à oublier l'expression de dégoût de Green après ce baiser. Et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus parler. Tout cela à cause de lui, se culpabilisa Red. Plongeant dans ses idées noires, il ne vit pas son Pokémon mordiller sa casquette. Serrant doucement contre son Dracaufeu, il sentit sa casquette bouger l'obligeant à relever sa tête vers le visage de son compagnon. Il perçut sa visière se mouver, comprenant qu'il voulait lui retirer sa casquette.

« Eh ! »

Le Pokémon de type feu continua à lever la casquette de son maître à l'aide de son museau obligeant le jeune homme à s'éloigner un peu de lui. Continuant de l'embêter, son Dracaufeu voulait réagir son ami, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était toujours inquiet. Red forma un petit sourire sur ses lèvres décidant de lui céder en retirant sa casquette.

« Voilà, je l'ai retiré. Content ? »

Cette fois-ci, Red reçu un léger coup amical de son Pokémon, faisant agrandir son petit sourire timide avant qu'il décide de se remettre contre son compagnon. Il lâcha sa casquette à terre, guetta son Pikachu qui était à plusieurs mètres de lui et profitait l'ombre d'un arbre. Il entendit cette fois-ci le rire de Green, lui tournant légèrement sa tête dans sa direction. Il était toujours avec sa sœur auprès de la véranda. L'Évoli était maintenant dans les bras de la jeune femme qui semblait avoir beaucoup de choses à dire à son petit frère. Red soupira doucement en apercevant le châtain si souriant, si naturel. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il le soit aussi avec lui... Il sentit une chaleur lui monter jusqu'à ses joues, doutant qu'il rougissait, s'obligeant à cacher son visage sur son Pokémon. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Green. À chaque instant, il se rappelait du baiser ainsi que de toutes ces fois où il voyait ses yeux verts se poser sur lui. Ces expressions n'étaient jamais les mêmes et Red adorait tomber dans le vert si intense des yeux de Green. Il trouvait cela tellement beau. Une nouvelle fois, une chaleur l'envahit, admettant silencieusement que Green était un beau garçon. Il fallait reconnaître que Red était loin d'être indifférent...

Les mots durs de Green lui revinrent en mémoire et fit perdre toute fébrilité à l'adolescent qui risqua de couler une œillade à la scène qui se déroulait non loin de lui. Green semblait être heureux de revoir sa grande sœur remarqua-t-il, tandis que sa morosité lui revint brutalement. Green avait sous-entendu que Red était un gay. Le brun se doutait bien que c'était vrai, qu'il avait dû mal à assumer cette partie de lui. Il savait ô combien cela l'avait complexé, jusqu'à même devenir une personne très réservée. Déjà qu'à la base, il était de nature calme et solitaire et depuis qu'il avait eu des doutes sur son orientation sexuelle cela l'avait encore plus bloqué dans les relations avec les autres. Il avait eu simplement peur des réactions des gens, de savoir que son entourage puisse connaître son secret. Maintenant, c'est fait, songea-t-il ironiquement, Green était la victime de ses attractions interdites et ce dernier connaissait désormais son penchant pour les hommes.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Nina se dirigeait vers lui. Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit sa souris électrique lâcher un petit son jovial qu'il repéra la présence de la jeune femme. Cette dernière était accroupit et caressait le Pokémon électrique dans un grand sourire avant que Red aperçut ses orbes marron se diriger vers lui. Il profita pour ramasser sa casquette afin de cacher son trouble vis-à-vis de la jeune femme, en espérant que son petit frère ne lui avait pas révélé sa tentative de rapprochement minable. La casquette posée sur sa tête, il sursauta dans un petit son de surprise en voyant que Nina était juste à côté de lui.

« Salut Red. Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.»

Le jeune homme baissa ses yeux maladroitement, tout en frottant sa nuque à l'aide de sa main. Il lâcha un petit « Salut » timide avant de la rassurer que ce n'était pas grave agrandissant le sourire de Nina. Cette dernière observa le Dracaufeu auprès du jeune homme tout en lui demandant comment il allait. Red, comme à son habitude, évita le regard de Nina qui venait de poser ses orbes marron sur lui et répondit un « ça va » hésitant avant de lui retourner la question.

« Oui, je vais bien. Je voulais te demander quelque chose... »

Red qui était en train de caresser de nouveau son Pokémon, posa son regard sur son aînée. Un vent léger et chaud passa entre eux faisant trembler légèrement la jupette foncé de cette dernière tandis que Red attendit patiemment la suite de la phrase suspendue de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que ton Pikachu voudrait bien essayer quelques tenues que j'ai créé ? »

Il s'étonna face à la question de Nina avant que son air surpris se changea en un visage plus serein et enchanté. Il avait eu peur durant deux secondes qu'elle fut au courant de sa situation. Il jeta un œil à sa souris jaune qui était toujours à l'ombre.

« Et bien, il faudra lui demander, répondit-il, Pikachu ! »

La petite créature qui commençait à s'endormir sur la pelouse, releva ses oreilles à l'appel de son maître avant de parcourir rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparait de Red. Ce dernier s'abaissa à la hauteur de son compagnon suivit de la jeune femme qui lâcha un « Ton Pokémon est vraiment trop mignon ! » d'une voix aiguë rendant un sourire au dresseur.

« Pikachu, Nina aimerait que tu essayes ses tenues, ça te tente ? »

Le Pokémon acquiesça d'un air jovial à son maître avant de se tourner vers Nina en levant la patte, signe qu'il était d'accord.

« Ah super ! Je reviendrai cette après-midi avec mon matériel. » Prévint-elle en se redressant.

Le jeune homme se remit lui aussi debout, en portant son petit Pokémon entre ses mains. Son visage se blanchit doucement en découvrant que Nina avait aussi demandé à son frère s'il voulait que son Évoli participe aux essayages, lui faisant rappeler malgré lui le baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Il détourna son regard ailleurs, espérant que la jeune femme ne remarque pas le malaise qui planait autour de lui. Après ses brèves explications, elle jeta un œil sur sa montre et avoua au brun qu'elle devait rapidement rejoindre quelqu'un.

« Bien, à tout à l'heure, salua-t-elle tout en caressant le Pikachu

- Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Il la vit s'en aller rapidement, laissant de nouveau le silence l'entourer avant de décider de rentrer à l'intérieur afin d'essayer de renouer contact avec Green. Cela ne pouvait plus durer songea le jeune homme, ils n'allaient tout de même pas ne plus se parler du tout jusqu'à la fin de son séjour ! Si c'était cela, autant retourner chez soi, mais Red ne voulait pas inquiéter davantage sa mère qui n'hésitera pas à lui poser pleins de questions à ce sujet. Il ne se voyait pas inventer un mensonge, une excuse bidon que sa mère saura rapidement qu'elle sera fausse. Il soupira doucement, chercha sa présence de ses yeux rouges avant de continuer de traverser la véranda puis le laboratoire. Il jeta un œil au loin vers son Pikachu qui était finalement resté avec Dracaufeu puis songea que Green était peut-être dans la petite cuisine improvisée de l'orifice, l'obligeant à se diriger jusqu'à là-bas. Au moment où il voulut entrer, il percuta quelque chose de dur, avant d'entendre la voix de l'adolescent comprenant qu'il l'avait bousculé. Un bruit métallique suivit ainsi que de la nourriture Pokémon qui s'étala partout sur le sol faisant regretter à Red d'avoir été trop dans ses pensées.

« Bon sang Red fait attention ! Tout est tombé par terre maintenant...

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il maladroitement, je vais t'aider à ramasser. »

Il se baissa dans un petit soupir découragé de Green qui fit de même, puis commencèrent à rassembler les croquettes éparpillées au sol silencieusement lorsque leurs mains s'effleurèrent les arrêtant simultanément leur geste. Red risqua de croiser le regard de Green et comprit que ce dernier l'avait dévisagé explicitement avant de le voir reculer dans un marmonnement. Tout ce qu'il avait pu réussir à déchiffrer était « trop proche de lui » lui fronçant malgré lui ses sourcils. Il soupira, ayant marre de cette ambiance et termina de ramasser la nourriture dans les écuelles. Se relevant, il ne put s'empêcher de croiser une nouvelle fois cette couleur verte qui brillait sur les pupilles du jeune homme, le détournant son regard farouchement, soudainement mal-à-l'aise. Il allait simplement lui dire que sa sœur lui avait proposé de participer à sa séance d'essayage et il improvisera par la suite songea-t-il en prenant du courage. Il doutait déjà que la réaction du châtain sera loin d'être jovial et espéra que cela n'empirera pas la situation. Dans la cuisine, Green refit les gamelles avec l'aide de Red qui cherchait les bons mots pour entamer la discussion.

« Je... Euh... »

Il se sentit rougir par cette stupide timidité qui lui bouffait les entrailles, devinant le visage interrogateur de Green qui devait se demander ce qu'il lui voulait. Son regard toujours baissé sur une écuelle à moitié pleine, Red avait délibérément caché son visage grâce à la visière de sa casquette avant que sa voix sortit de sa gorge d'un ton qui se voulait formel.

« Ta sœur a souhaité que mon Pikachu essaie ses créations et j'ai accepté. »

Il leva ses yeux rouges sur l'adolescent et le découvrit un air mécontent sur son visage, n'appréciant de moins en moins ce silence pesant qui les entouraient. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Il voyait bien que Green essayait de contenir sa colère ainsi que sa frustration mais étonnement, Red préférait qu'il crie au lieu de ce silence imposant. N'osant plus affronter le vert de ses yeux, Red baissa sa tête sur les différentes gamelles, songeant que plus rapidement il terminerait de les remplir et plus vite il pourra s'éloigner du silence déstabilisant qu'émettait le châtain.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le brun ne s'y attendait pas à l'entendre avec cette voix posée et froide. Il écarquilla ses yeux, ne comprenant pas cette simple question tout en relevant son visage sur Green.

« Désolé, je ne comprends pas...

-Pourquoi Red ! Pourquoi à chaque fois il faut que tu sois dans mes pattes ! »

Un air surpris s'afficha sur le visage de l'adolescent face aux propos de Green. Il glissa sa main à sa nuque, gêné. Il ne s'y attendait pas à cette tournure et songea que le châtain en avait marre de le voir constamment. Il voulut s'excuser mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche que Green enchaîna implacablement.

« Déjà à chaque fois que mon grand-père à quelque chose d'intéressant, tu ne te gênes pas pour venir hein, et comme par hasard c'est quand je suis là aussi ! »

Red se rendait enfin compte que sa présence pouvait être étouffante pour Green et baissa la tête honteusement, songeant que le châtain avait raison de se mettre dans cet état-là. Après tout, il pouvait comprendre, il n'avait pas forcément envie de le voir et lui tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était d'imposer sa présence dans une famille qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Après mon grand-père, c'est au tour de ma sœur. Sérieusement Red, t'en a pas marre de t'incruster à chaque fois. »

Il l'entendit soupirer grassement, devinant que Green essayait de se calmer tandis qu'inconsciemment, une tristesse l'envahissait peu à peu son corps. Il s'en voulait d'être comme cela. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point cela pouvait gêner Green et maintenant il se sentait si minable face à lui.

« Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que tu m'embrasses. T'es vraiment un cas, continua-t-il plus calmement.

- Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça. » Réussit Red à articuler dans un léger rougissement dû au souvenir du baiser.

Il sentait une boule au creux de son estomac ainsi qu'un frisson désagréable lui frôlant sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il devinait que quelque chose était en train de se briser au fond de lui et cela le rendait plus mal qu'il ne l'était quelques instants auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ? Qu'on allait devenir amis, pff... Faut arrêter de rêver. »

Et ce fut sur ces mots que Green quitta la petite cuisine, portant plusieurs écuelles dans ses bras tandis que Red n'osa plus bouger, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fallait avouer que les derniers mots de Green lui étaient douloureux. Le dresseur s'était sentit anéanti face aux durs propos de Green et il avait l'impression de faiblir. Oui, il se sentait affaibli par ces mots qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Il savait qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de retenir ses larmes qui étaient aux bords des yeux mais il ne voulait pas évacuer ses émotions. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Il fallait d'abord nourrir les monstres de poche songea-t-il, faisant exprès de s'éloigner le plus possible du châtain qui venait de revenir dans la cuisine.

Pendant qu'il posait les écuelles auprès de ses compagnons de voyage, il essayait de faire comme si la conversation avec Green ne s'était pas passer. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, ses Pokémons avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et Red n'avait pas eu le courage de les rassurer. Il retourna dans la cuisine, laissant l'inquiétude de ses monstres de poche s'éclater, ne voulant leur adresser un seul mot de peur de s'effondrer en larmes. Il pouvait sentir le regard inquiet de sa souris électrique brûler son dos, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du laboratoire.

**O/O/O**

Ce fut sur les coups de quinze heures que Nina franchit la porte avec un gros sac sur son épaule où comportaient ses différentes créations ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable et un gros appareil photo. Green était dans le salon quand il l'aperçut, le sourire à ses lèvres.

« On le fait dans le salon ?

- Oui, ça sera parfait. Tu pourrais demander à Red de venir nous rejoindre avec son Pikachu ? »

Green se raidit à cette proposition et acquiesça sans riposter avant de quitter le salon afin de chercher le fameux dresseur. Il l'avait vu monter dans la chambre juste après le repas qui s'était passé dans une atmosphère très tendue. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient à peine échangé un regard et ils s'étaient murés au silence absolu. Le châtain monta l'escalier, se dirigea vers la chambre puis s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte, observant sans discrétion Red. Ce dernier était installé les genoux vers son menton sur son lit, le dos contre le mur et le visage concentré sur un dessin posé sur la pochette qui était sur ses cuisses. Traçant des formes sur son papier, le brun ne remarqua pas la présence de Green qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Seul Pikachu l'avait vu et lâcha un petit son aigu remontant le regard de Red sur le jeune homme qui remarqua enfin sa présence. Il cacha timidement et honteusement son dessin contre lui dirigeant ses orbes rouges ailleurs, espérant que Green ne puisse pas regarder ce qu'il faisait.

« Nina est arrivée.

- Ah. »

Red rangea rapidement son dessin non terminé dans sa pochette puis tourna sa tête vers son Pokémon électrique à côté de lui puis se releva du lit tout en le portant entre ses bras. Il s'avança vers Green puis mit dans ceux de l'adolescent sous le regard surpris de ce dernier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- À ce que je sache, elle n'a besoin que de Pikachu. Après tout c'est lui qui fait les essayages.»

Green baissa son regard sur le petit monstre de poche qui était logé dans ses bras, comprenant ce que le brun voulait faire. Il allait rester exprès dans la chambre pour ne pas imposer sa présence. Le châtain s'en était voulu durant quelques secondes de l'obliger à renoncer à cette distraction alors que Nina lui avait demandé la présence de Red à ses essayages. C'était sûrement pour lui montrer son travail ainsi lui faire voir les différentes tenues que Pikachu allait porter.

« Fait pas l'idiot, tu ne vas pas rester toute l'après-midi dans cette chambre ?!

- Et pourquoi pas ?, riposta-t-il en croisant les bras, t'as qu'à dire que je me suis endormi. »

Un léger « Pika » déçu résonna soudainement entre les deux adolescents dirigeant les regards de Red et de Green sur la souris jaune. Le châtain vit le dresseur tapoter doucement la tête de la petite créature dans un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de l'entendre parler de nouveau.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi, tu vas passer des supers moments avec Évoli. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer les tenues que Nina a créées. »

Et une nouvelle fois, Green se sentit mal-à-l'aise, se rendant compte de l'impact de ses mots qu'il avait eu avec Red le matin même dans la cuisine. Après tout, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus que Red s'incruste lorsqu'il était là et surtout avec sa famille. Un goût amer s'installa dans sa bouche, songeant qu'il allait finir par regretter ses propos. Remarquant qu'il était là depuis un petit moment, il décida de couper court à la conversation, doutant que Nina l'attendait impatiemment.

« Bon d'accord. Je dis que tu dors. Mais par contre, fait pas vraiment semblant de dormir. Nina pourra peut-être avoir l'envie de passer dans la chambre. Ça serait bête qu'elle te surprends à faire autre chose...»

Red acquiesça tout en posant de nouveau son postérieur sur le matelas tandis que Green soupira doucement face à ce mensonge qu'il allait dire à sa sœur. Il quitta la chambre, toujours tenant le Pikachu de Red dans ses bras et descendit l'escalier sous le regard observateur de Nina qui venait de sortir les dernières tenues du sac. Elle sourit en voyant Green déposer la créature auprès d'Évoli sur la table.

« Coucou toi. »

Pikachu salua jovialement la jeune femme avant de jeter un regard vers l'étage dans une petite moue de tristesse, ce qui n'échappa pas au cadet.

« Il est où Red ?

- Il s'est endormi. »

Il fixa son regard sur les tenues disposées sur la table, n'osant pas affronter celui de sa sœur. Il l'entendit s'asseoir sur une des chaises du salon avant que sa voix aiguë lui arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Oh c'est dommage, il va rater les essayages de Pikachu.

- Ouais..., murmura-t-il en s'installant lui aussi auprès de sa sœur.

Minable. Il se sentait minable. Il aurait dû insister et obliger Red à descendre pour assister aux essayages de leurs Pokémons. Il aurait dû. Mais se connaissant, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Pour cause, sa fierté mal placée le contrôlait plus que sa raison. Et voilà où sa foutue fierté l'avait emmené.

« Toute façon je ferais des photos. Il pourra toujours voir ce qu'on a fait. »

Green acquiesça sans dire un mot puis vit sa sœur lui présenter ses dernières créations sous l'air joyeux d'Évoli qui semblait ravi de pouvoir partager ce moment avec Pikachu et son dresseur. Ce dernier sourit doucement en voyant que Nina lui donnait la première tenue afin qu'il puisse aider sa petite créature à s'habiller.

« C'est les déguisements pour Halloween. Je sais par expérience que beaucoup de dresseurs aiment que leurs Pokémons soient déguisés avec eux pendant cette période. »

Green sourit en songeant qu'elle avait raison. Il voyait souvent des dresseurs avec leurs Pokémons déguisés et trouvait que sa sœur avait eu une bonne idée d'en créer. Celui de Pikachu était un déguisement d'un squelette et celui d'Évoli était celui d'un vampire.

« Ça vous va trop bien ! » Réjouit Green.

Évoli et Pikachu lâchèrent un son joyeux avant que la créature jaune se tourna vers la place vide à côté de Green toujours avec son air heureux. Le visage jovial du Pokémon se changea en une moue attristée faisant accroître la culpabilité de Green qui n'avait raté aucune miette de la scène. Tout ce que Pikachu voulait, c'était passé un bon moment avec Red et le châtain se rendait enfin compte qu'il avait fait une erreur en laissant le dresseur à l'étage. Il baissa son regard sur son monstre de poche qui semblait se réjouir de cette séance d'essayage et sourit doucement en caressant sa fourrure douce.

« Allez je vais faire quelques photos. Pikachu, Évoli, mettez-vous côte à côte. »

Les deux Pokémons obéirent à la jeune femme, tandis que Green observa la scène, perdu dans ses pensées. Le souvenir du baiser lui revint en mémoire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Red aurait pu lui faire une chose pareille. Inconsciemment, il toucha sa bouche de ses bouts de doigts, se remémorant le moment. Il faut avouer que Red n'était pas parti par quatre chemin songea Green. De plus, il l'avait rejeté avec dédain et sans aucun regret. C'était sur le coup de l'émotion, il était très surpris par ce rapprochement et il avait eu peur. Oui, pendant un instant il avait eu peur de Red et de sa tentative suspecte. Il soupira doucement en posant son regard sur la place vide à côté de lui. Il se rappelait de la délicatesse du geste lorsque Red avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début ce fut un frôlement c'était tout en douceur. Puis ensuite, il avait senti une faible pression aux niveaux de ses lèvres ainsi qu'une légère humidité. Green se rappelait très bien de son expression désappointée ainsi que son regard qui exprimait le remord lorsqu'il l'avait rembarré.

Malgré qu'il s'était vite remonté contre lui, il ne cessait de songer à ce contact doux que Red avait pu lui montrer. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le jeune homme pouvait donner ce genre de baiser gracieux. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il recevait un baiser aussi délicat. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir eu ce genre de baiser avec l'un des ses anciennes petites-amies. Il sentit une chaleur lui monter à ses joues, prenant conscience de ce qu'il pensait à propos de Red.

« Tu m'as l'air pensif. »

Le jeune châtain posa ses orbes verts sur son aînée en glissant sa main nerveusement dans sa chevelure, mal-à-l'aise. Il détourna son regard sur les deux Pokémons qui étaient en train de se parler, ne voulant pas confirmer les dires de sa sœur.

« À quoi tu pensais ?

- À rien. »

Il avait failli lui répondre « À qui, plutôt » mais son embarras l'empêchait d'agir normalement. Il vit Nina froncer doucement ses sourcils, devinant qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher.

« Green...Je te connais par cœur, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ta petite tête. »

Un pauvre sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres à ces mots avant qu'un soupir parvint à sortir de sa bouche dans un air de lassitude.

« Je t'assure, ce n'est rien.

- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là. OK ? »

Le jeune homme opina de la tête, rassuré que Nina le laisse tranquille. Tandis qu'elle présentait les prochaines tenues aux deux petits Pokémons, Green se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses songes. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Red lui revint en mémoire ainsi que ses mots blessants qu'il lui avait jeté. De toute façon il n'avait dit que des mots blessants, pensa-t-il amèrement.

« Tu peux aider Pikachu à faire le nœud ? »

Sortit soudainement de ses pensées, Green acquiesça avant de voir la souris jaune s'avancer vers lui. Il avait une veste noire sans manches ainsi qu'un nœud papillon que le jeune homme était en train de nouer autour du cou du monstre de poche.

« Et voilà. »

Après cela, Nina prit Pikachu en photo tandis que Green se leva de sa chaise et proposa à sa sœur si elle voulait quelque chose à boire. Elle lui répondit qu'elle aimerait bien un soda avant que l'adolescent se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit deux cannettes du frigidaire puis revint à sa place dans le salon. Il donna une des cannettes à Nina qui venait de prendre une photographie d'Évoli dans son joli costume.

« Merci. »

Le jeune homme observa autour de lui dans un regard curieux puis reposa ce dernier sur sa grande sœur. Il ne voyait pas le monstre de poche de Red et se demandait bien où il était.

« Il est où Pikachu ?

- Il était juste à côté moi il y a une minute... »

Il s'autorisa à jeter un œil vers les escaliers où il aperçut la petite bête monter les dernières marches. Il se leva de sa chaise en informant Nina la présence de Pikachu à l'étage avant de se faire suivre par son aînée jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Il dort toujours. » Constata Nina.

Green qui s'était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, rentra dans la chambre afin de rejoindre sa grande sœur qui observait l'adolescent dormir. Il vit Pikachu sauter sur le lit, regardant lui-aussi son dresseur assoupi.

« Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il dort... »

Dans une grimace traduisant son choc, le cadet tourna sa tête vers Nina, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle puisse penser une chose pareille. Remarquant son expression, la jeune femme fronça ses sourcils en lui avouant que Red était un joli garçon.

« T-t'es pas sérieuse, là ?

- Quoi ? Ose me dire que j'ai des mauvais goûts. » Riposta-t-elle d'un air faussement indigné.

Green soupira d'exaspération tout en relevant ses yeux vers le plafond. Finalement Red n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant de dormir, constata-t-il avant de reposer ses orbes verts sur le brun en question.

« Je te signale que t'a déjà un mec, déclara-t-il les bras croisés.

- Eh, ce n'est pas que je trouve Red mignon que je vais tromper mon chéri. Et puis il est trop jeune pour moi. »

De toute façon si Nina avait été réellement amoureuse de Red, il ne l'aurait jamais supporté leur relation. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cela ne puisse pas marcher entre eux. Green ne savait pas d'où venait ce sentiment de possessivité qu'il avait par rapport à Nina. Sûrement parce que c'était sa sœur et qu'il voulait simplement son bonheur se persuada-t-il. Et puis de toute façon Red aime les garçons, non ?

« Cela t'aurait dérangé si je serai sorti avec Red, n'est-ce pas ? »

Prit en flagrant délit, Green détestait quand elle lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert et lui confirma dans une grimace explicite.

« Ça aurait fait bizarre... » Avoua-t-il en observant le jeune homme.

Un petit rire sortit de la bouche de la brune faisant tourner la tête du cadet. Il la voyait retenir un petit fou rire et sourit doucement devant cette scène lorsqu'il entendit un petit gémissement de la part de Red.

« On a failli le réveiller. »

Le brun s'était encore plus recroquevillé tandis que son monstre de poche se logea dans ses bras dans un léger « Pika » faisant attendrir encore plus la jeune femme qui avait décidé de prendre une photo. Green sentit son Évoli à ses pieds lorsqu'il vit un flash apparaître dans la chambre.

« Non mais tu fais quoi là !, chuchota-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ? Faut que j'immortalise l'instant. C'est vraiment mimi ! »

Green se tapa le front avec sa main, lassé par le comportement de sa grande sœur. Vraiment elle trouve tout « mimi », c'était désespérant...

« Je vais finir par croire que tu trouves tout mignon.

- Bah alors Green, on est jaloux ?

- Moi, jaloux ? N'importe quoi... »

Un autre flash sortit de l'appareil photo de Nina, faisant accroître l'irritation de Green qui lui demandait d'arrêter de prendre des clichés de Red.

« Jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, chuchota-t-il

- Si. Tu ne supportes pas que je puisse trouver Red mignon. »

Il en avait marre de cette conversation qui tournait en rond. Il ne voyait pas en quoi sa sœur pouvait trouver le dresseur mignon. Il soupira doucement, en reposant son regard sur le brun endormi. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés, ses paupières fermées étaient approchés des longues oreilles de Pikachu qui s'était logé dans ses bras tandis que sa bouche était à peine entrouverte. Il n'y avait absolument rien de mignon à cela, s'entêta-t-il amèrement.

Il entendit soudainement Pikachu lâché un son, comprenant que le Pokémon voulait réveiller son dresseur.

« Ah je crois que Pikachu veux lui montrer sa tenue. » Déclara Nina.

Une nouvelle fois Pikachu appela son maître qui ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir ses yeux. Il bougea doucement tout en resserrant ses bras autour de la souris électrique lorsque, soudain, une attaque se déclencha et fit comprendre aux deux observateurs que Pikachu avait décidé d'employer les grands moyens pour réveiller son dresseur.

« Ah Pikachu !, cria Red en sursautant sur le lit, mais pourquoi tu m'as fait ça !»

La main sur sa bouche, Green rigola doucement face à cette scène. Il se demandait silencieusement si Pikachu réveillait Red tout les jours de cette façon lorsqu'ils étaient chez eux.

« Oh mais t'es beau comme ça !

- N'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Nina.

Red avait déjà oublié son réveil brutal et caressait dans un grand sourire son monstre de poche sous le regard observateur de Green. Ce dernier semblait ravit que Pikachu ait pris l'initiative de réveiller son dresseur afin de partager son essayage avec lui. Il s'avoua honteusement au fond de lui qu'il aurait préféré que Red soit présent dès le début de la séance, qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû mettre en place ce demi-mensonge pour l'empêcher de passer du bon temps avec eux. Après tout, si Red était chez lui, c'était pour passer du temps avec quelqu'un...

_« ...La mère de Red m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes au sujet de son fils, et j'aimerai l'aider. »_

La conversation qu'il avait avec son grand-père avant son départ lui revenait subitement en mémoire. Il se rappelait que son aîné lui avait avoué qu'il était lui aussi inquiet à propos de Red et de son caractère solitaire :

_« Elle trouve que son fils ne s'ouvre pas assez aux autres et je crois qu'elle a raison. »_

Pourquoi ces mots lui revenaient-ils en mémoire ? Il jeta un œil au dresseur qui était en train de parler avec Nina tandis que son Évoli venait de monter sur le lit auprès de Pikachu. Est-ce que son grand-père voulait lui faire comprendre à travers ses mots qu'il devait aider Red à s'ouvrir plus aux autres ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu que le jeune homme passe la semaine à la maison avec lui ? Ses orbes verts toujours posés sur l'adolescent, il le vit se tourner vers lui, croisant leurs regards. N'ayant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il l'aperçut détourner ses orbes rouges ailleurs, soudainement renfermé. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il sentit son cœur se serrer et ne supportant pas l'atmosphère qui se dégageait autour d'eux, il quitta la chambre sans jeter un seul regard derrière lui.

Descendant les escaliers, il se remémora la scène qui venait de se passer. Red s'était renfermé subitement comme s'il s'en voulait d'être présent et d'avoir une sorte de complicité avec Nina. Et pour il ne savait quelle raison, le baiser de Red lui revint sans cesse en tête, le forçant à s'éloigner du brun. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter cette tension qui régnait encore entre eux. Pourquoi il avait fallu que Red l'embrasse ! Arrivé dans la salle à manger, il prit son soda non terminé qui était sur la table et décida de prendre un peu l'air dans le jardin. Toute cette histoire le rendait dingue. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se change les idées...


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 5 ! :-) Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais avec les cours, les devoirs/révisions et la fatigue, je n'avais pas forcément l'envie de venir sur PC le soir x) Je remercie **_Opal Spirit_** d'avoir prit la peine de me relire et de corriger mes fautes.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'intrigue est de moi.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Un écoulement d'eau se fit entendre dans la salle de bain, faisant apparaître peu à peu une légère fumée due à la température chaude de la douche. Passant sa tête sous le jet d'eau, Red lâcha un petit soupir de bien-être avant de grimacer doucement face au contact du liquide clair sur sa récente blessure. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait retiré son pansement et la plaie était devenue une croûte, signe que la cicatrisation était avancée. La scène du pansement refit soudainement surface dans sa mémoire et il se souvint du souffle chaud de Green sur son épaule. Il se rappelait très bien des gestes doux du jeune homme lorsqu'il le soignait, comme si cela s'était passé hier. Red leva sa tête vers la pomme de douche, les paupières closes, savourant cette eau chaude qui lui éclaboussait son visage fatigué. Il avait mal dormi. Il avait trop pensé, comme à son habitude. Et depuis ces derniers jours, le seul objet de ses songes n'était autre que Green. À cette pensée, un autre soupir sortit de sa bouche pâle, laissant un bref accès à cette eau glissante sur sa langue.

Depuis que Pikachu l'avait réveillé de sa sieste improvisée, la veille, Red avait deviné que Green ne voulait plus oser lui parler. Il s'en était encore voulu de s'être imposé involontairement entre sa sœur et lui et il n'avait pas voulu risquer de refuser la demande de Nina lorsqu'elle lui avait presque obligé de venir avec elle pour voir ses autres créations. Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il s'était aperçut de l'absence de Green, le rendant encore plus coupable. Il coupa l'eau, sortit de la douche puis saisit une des serviettes posées sur le porte-serviettes prévu à cet effet. Il commença à s'essuyer son corps lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Green ainsi que deux petits coups à la porte.

« T'as fini ? J'dois voir des potes alors grouille ! »  
- Presque. » Rassura-t-il en commençant à s'habiller.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, Red ouvrit la porte sur un Green pressé avant que celui-ci rentra en obligeant le jeune homme à se pousser.

« Enfin ! »

Encore les cheveux mouillés, Red quitta la salle de bain, la serviette sur sa tête tandis que Green l'observa partir, ses joues devenant étonnamment roses, avant de claquer un peu fort la porte afin de se préparer, dans un marmonnement incompréhensible.  
Il avait prévu de passer son temps avec des amis songea Red, il allait donc rester seul ici. Dans le fond cela ne sera pas plus mal, il pourra en profiter pour rester tranquillement auprès de ses compagnons et pourrait réfléchir en paix à ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Green. La veille, il s'était couché, tant de questions plein la tête que Red avait fini par admettre totalement qu'il était loin d'être indifférent au charme du châtain. Et malgré le comportement pas très sympathique de ce dernier envers lui, Red n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de ne plus ressentir des choses intenses pour Green. Il devait désormais se l'avouer, c'était bien plus qu'une attirance…

Quarante minutes plus tard, pendant que Red observait les Pokémons aquatiques dans la petite rivière du jardin, il entendit Green le prévenir qu'il allait partir. Rapidement le dresseur à la casquette le rejoignit à l'intérieur, sous le regard interrogateur de Green qui était en train de mettre ses chaussures à ses pieds.

« Tu rentres à quelle heure ? »

Green qui était assit sur le canapé du salon venait de finir de mettre ses baskets et se leva d'un froncement sourcils.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à quelle heure je rentre ? »  
Pourquoi devait-il toujours prendre un ton sévère avec lui ? Red détourna sa tête, regrettant d'avoir posé la question. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il réagirait de cette façon. Après tout, ils étaient toujours en froid.

« J-je... »

Le brun venait de retourner sa tête et s'aperçut que Green était assez proche de lui, l'obligeant à tomber dans ce néant de vert qui régnait dans les orbes de l'adolescent. Il perdit le peu de contenance qui lui restait et déglutit, n'osant faire aucun geste, hypnotisé par ces émeraudes qui scintillaient dans les yeux de Green.

« C-c'était juste pour savoir s-si je serais seul à... à nourrir les Pokémons ce midi. » Réussit-il à articuler.

Il vit son visage se détendre plus sereinement avant qu'un sourire se forma doucement sur ses lèvres tout en se tournant vers la porte d'entrée à quelques mètres de là. Red glissa sa main sur son bras, encore gêné par cette approche et entendit la réponse, le forçant à sortir de ses pensées.

« Je rentrerai ce midi.  
- D'accord. »

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le jardin lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler. Il se retourna dans un air interrogateur : qu'est-ce Green lui voulait ?

« Oui ?  
- Ton portable.  
- Mon portable ? Mais qu'est-ce tu vas en faire ? »

Il l'entendit soupirer tandis que mille et une questions lui traversèrent l'esprit. Pourquoi il lui demandait son portable ?

« Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps là, allez passe-le moi. » Insista-t-il.

N'ayant rien à cacher, l'adolescent glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit le fameux objet. Il le tendit à Green qui l'arracha vivement de sa main avant de le voir manipuler rapidement son cellulaire de ses longs doigts fins.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Ça fait vraiment pitié, t'as pas de contact. »

Red fronça ses sourcils en s'avançant vers le châtain afin de récupérer son portable. Si c'était pour dire des choses pareilles autant qu'il se casse voir ses amis.

« Si c'est pour te moquer de moi autant que tu me le rendes. »

Green l'empêcha de le reprendre et lui répondit un « Y a que la vérité qui blesse » augmentant le mécontentement du brun. Ce dernier essaya de nouveau d'intercepter son téléphone, mais constata que Green était un gars très agile. Étant plus petit que Green, il fut obligé de se hausser sur les pointes des pieds afin d'espérer capturer son téléphone qui était au creux de la main du châtain. Son bras en l'air, il touchait presque l'objet en question avant d'apercevoir son rapprochement suspecte vis-à-vis de Green. Embarrassé et en colère, Red lâcha sa pensée :

« Tu ne devais pas voir tes amis, par hasard ?! » Haussa-t-il la voix.

Un petit soupir quitta les lèvres du châtain avant que celui-ci rende le mobile à Red dans un sourire narquois. Ce dernier le vit se déplacer d'un mouvement nonchalant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant d'entendre encore une fois sa voix.

« Si y a un problème, tu m'appelles. »

Et sans qu'il eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il le vit quitter le pavillon sans jeter un dernier regard vers lui. Est-ce qu'à travers ses mots, Green lui avoua qu'il avait ajouté son numéro dans son téléphone ? Red baissa ses orbes rouges sur son cellulaire qui était encore dans sa main et vérifia son hypothèse. Il accéda rapidement à sa liste de contact qui était encore quelques instants auparavant comblé que du numéro de sa mère. Alors c'était donc cela qu'il avait fait. Green avait rajouté son numéro de téléphone dans son cellulaire, mais est-ce qu'il avait le sien ?  
Lentement, il fixa le numéro affiché sur son écran et mordilla sa lèvre. Peut-être qu'il ne le voulait pas ? Mais s'il devait l'appeler et qu'il n'avait pas son numéro, il ne saurait pas que c'est lui... Si cela se trouve, il sera capable de ne pas décrocher aux numéros inconnus. Red soupira, il se sentait ridicule d'agir comme cela...  
Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui, laissant un air réfléchi s'installer sur son visage. S'il devait envoyer un message, il devait le faire lorsque Green était encore sur le chemin pour rejoindre ses amis. S'il était déjà avec eux, il ne risquerait pas de lui répondre. Et ce fut sur cette motivation que Red décida de lui envoyer un message pour savoir s'il avait son numéro :

_« C'est Red. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais mon numéro. Je t'envoie donc ce message pour que tu l'aies. »_

Il appuya sur envoyer et regretta de suite après, s'insultant d'idiot. Il n'aurait pas dû faire cela... N'étant pas habitué à ce genre de contact virtuel, il appréhendait la réponse de Green. Allait-il lui répondre ? Red soupira doucement en baissant son regard sur son téléphone. Tout cela était pathétique... Soudain le vibreur retentit dans la paume du jeune homme qui écarquilla ses yeux. Cela ne pouvait être que Green. Rapidement, il ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone et ouvrit le texto.

_« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton numéro. »_

C'était clair et net. Red rangea son cellulaire dans sa poche, n'osant plus continuer cette conversation à peine entamée. Il n'allait pas le forcer à lui parler. Et puis, il ne voulait pas déranger davantage, il devait sans doute être maintenant avec ses amis. Il le sentit de nouveau vibrer, surpris que Green puisse encore lui envoyer un message. Son visage à peine réjouit se transforma en une moue de déception en découvrant que ce n'était qu'un texto publicitaire lui prévenant des prix réduits sur des articles d'un magasin qu'il aimait bien. Ce n'était qu'un faux espoir, songea-t-il en cliquant de nouveau sur le message de Green. Sans vraiment se contrôler, il appuya sur les diverses touches de son téléphone et envoya malgré lui un message au châtain :

_« Ah OK. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. »_

À peine venait-il d'envoyer le texto que son portable vibra de nouveau, faisant former un petit sourire à Red. N'utilisant que rarement son portable, il commençait à bien aimer envoyer des messages.

_«Idiot. »_

Pourquoi il lui disait cela ? Il activa ses méninges, les mains sur ses tempes, cherchant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour qu'il l'insulte d'idiot. Le visage concentré, il essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il avait pu lui dire par message et songea qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait justifier ce texto. Il soupira, soudainement gêné, tandis qu'il décida de rejoindre les autres monstres de poche dans le verger.  
Assis contre un arbre, il observa les divers Pokémons lorsqu'il aperçut l'Évoli de Green venir jusqu'à lui accompagné de Pikachu. Il sourit doucement en les voyant se poser près de lui, profitant eux-aussi de la fraîcheur de l'ombre. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur un couple de Papilusion qui volaient jovialement en rond tandis qu'un petit groupe de Rafflesia passèrent leur chemin devant lui, agrandissant son sourire. Il se sentait bien là parmi tous ces divers Pokémons. Il regarda de nouveau le texto de Green et soupira d'exaspération. S'il avait été une fille, tout deviendrait beaucoup plus simple. Green n'aurait pas été dégoûté par le baiser et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce comportement plus ou moins distant avec lui. Il ferma ses yeux, posa sa tête sur l'écorce tout en s'efforçant de faire le vide autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Green...

Un claquement de porte résonna au loin obligeant à relever les paupières de Red qui s'inquiéta sur ce bruit suspect. Personne n'était censé rentrer à part... Green. Il jeta un œil sur son cellulaire où était affiché onze heures moins le quart et se leva rapidement suivit par les deux monstres de poche. Arrivé dans le salon, il découvrit le visage du jeune homme défiguré par la colère. Il le voyait marmonner des mots qu'il n'arrivait à déchiffrer et hésita à lui parler. Lorsque Green remarqua enfin sa présence ainsi que son Évoli à ses pieds, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparait de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Red le vit se poser lourdement sur le canapé et décida d'asseoir sur le fauteuil pas loin de là, n'osant pas briser ce silence étrange. Green avait l'air d'être toujours sur les nerfs. Il caressa un peu trop rapidement la fourrure de sa créature, inquiétant cette dernière qui connaissait si bien son dresseur. Red n'échappa aux coups d'œil de l'Évoli vers son ami et songea qu'il fallait peut-être prévenir Green que son Pokémon se faisait des soucis pour lui.

« Green...  
- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Il avait eu un problème avec ses amis ? Red glissa sa main dans ses cheveux devenus secs, rendant ces derniers un peu en pétard. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela, sinon pourquoi serait-il rentré plus tôt que prévu ? Il posa une nouvelle fois ses orbes rouges sur le Pokémon en question qui était toujours aussi inquiet pour son dresseur. Il soupira, attirant le regard noir du châtain.

« Évoli est très inquiet pour toi. » Réussit-il à prononcer.

Il avait eu peur que Green puisse lui couper encore la parole et finalement ce dernier s'était adoucit en baissant son regard sur sa créature, caressant plus sereinement sa fourrure marron. Constatant que Green semblait être moins en colère, il tenta d'en savoir un peu plus sur le motif de son retour à la maison.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec tes amis ? »

Une nouvelle fois, il attira un des fameux regards revolvers de Green, lui contraignant de baisser ses yeux vers ses genoux, maudissant sa curiosité. Il aurait peut-être dû se taire...

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi. » Soupira-t-il, irrité.

Et encore une fois, Red aperçut le regard interrogateur d'Évoli se poser sur son maître tandis que Pikachu, qui était aux pieds du brun, s'avança vers Green. Ce dernier baissa son regard vers la souris jaune et marmonna un « ça m'énerve » n'échappant pas aux oreilles de Red. Caressant encore trop rapidement le pelage de son compagnon, Green ferma ses yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir dans un léger soupir.

« Green...  
- Ah, ne dis plus rien ! » Réagit-il en se levant, toujours son Pokémon dans ses bras.

La fameuse créature gémit doucement atténuant la grosse fureur de l'adolescent qui venait de baisser son regard dans sa direction. Red se leva à son tour, songeant que c'était préférable qu'il le laisse seul, redressant les yeux verts de Green vers lui. Il rencontra son regard toujours aussi austère, le faisant malgré lui soupirer d'exaspération.

« T'en a pas marre de me regarder comme ça ?  
- J'y peux rien, tu m'énerves !  
- Oh c'est bon, je pensais que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler. » Riposta-t-il fermement.

Green fronça ses sourcils et s'avança d'à peine un pas vers l'adolescent, tandis que Pikachu se mit auprès de son dresseur.

« Et tu crois vraiment que c'est avec toi que je vais raconter mes problèmes ? Ce n'est pas un asocial sans amis qui réussira à m'aider à me sentir mieux ! » Cracha-t-il, furieusement.

Un asocial sans amis ? Il encaissa durement les mots. Red se sentit touché par ses propos et n'arriva pas à contredire le jeune homme, tellement il ne s'attendait pas à cette tournure. Il ne pensait pas que Green allait réagir aussi frénétiquement et Red se sentit blessé par cette tentative échouée qu'il avait espérée -sûrement un peu trop- pour faire disparaître cette tension qui résistait encore entre eux. Alors il pensait vraiment qu'il n'était qu'un insociable ? N'était-il pas en train de faire des efforts pour justement s'ouvrir à lui ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait dû mal à se lier avec d'autres personnes...  
Dans un silence imposant, le visage de Red s'assombrit, ses pas se dirigèrent vers nulle part tel un automate et quitta rapidement le salon, Pikachu sur ses talons, sous le regard étrangement surpris de Green. Ce dernier soupira, irrité par ce qui venait de se passer, avant de sentir les remords l'envahir amèrement.

Pendant le repas du midi, les deux adolescents avaient décidés silencieusement tel un accord en commun, de ne pas manger ensemble afin d'éviter une autre dispute qui ne ferait qu'accroître cette lourde atmosphère qui pesait entre eux. C'était encore pire qu'auparavant, songea Red en montant l'escalier. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé et pour cause, son estomac était noué depuis le retour de Green, ce qui l'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il entra dans la chambre où il découvrit Green, avant de ressortir aussi vite que son ombre, ne pouvant plus supporter cette ambiance. Il partit en direction de la salle de bain, une soudaine envie de gerber.  
Il en avait marre de le croiser et devoir faire semblant que tout allait bien, de se persuader que ses sentiments n'étaient que passagers. Il n'en pouvait plus de faire comme si tout allait bien. Il le savait. Il sentait que toute cette accumulation allait finir par l'anéantir. Devant le miroir, les mains posés sur le rebord du plan de travail, un sanglot étouffé retentit amèrement dans la salle d'eau. Sa mère qui n'arrêtait pas de lui convaincre de rencontrer des gens, Green qui ne le supportait pas... Une autre larme roula doucement sur la joue hâlée de Red. Les piques incessants de Green, ses sentiments qui ne voulaient pas disparaître... Ses yeux rougis par les innombrables larmes qui ruisselèrent de plus en plus sur son visage, sa vue fut brouillée tandis que ses jambes le lâchèrent misérablement, le forçant à tomber, les genoux au sol. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi faible, qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses émotions. Y avait trop de choses en lui qui voulait sortir. Et ces foutus yeux verts dans lesquels il ne faisait que de se noyer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Finalement sa solitude aura réussi à l'achever songea-t-il ironiquement. Ses sanglots, qu'il étouffa du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne cessait de le faire trembler de tout son corps et sa seule envie était de se mettre dans un coin de la pièce et ne plus bouger de toute l'après-midi.

O / S / O

« Coucou Green !»

Nina venait d'être accueillie par son petit frère qui l'attendait à la porte. Ce dernier avait reçu un message de sa grande sœur comme quoi elle allait venir pendant sa pause pour lui donner les photos de la séance d'essayage de Pikachu et d'Évoli.

« Salut.  
- Eh bien, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.  
- Si, si ça va. » Rassura-t-il.

Nina regarda autour d'elle avant de demander à Green où était Red. Elle vit son petit frère contenir son énervement avant de comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux garçons.

« Ne me parle pas de lui. » Marmonna-t-il.

span style="font-style: normal;"Il avait encore la dispute en tête et soupira d'exaspération face à ce récent souvenir. Il avait conscience que ses mots avaient pu faire mal à l'adolescent mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait laissé sa colère le surpasser. À la base, il n'était pas sur les nerfs à cause du brun mais malheureusement pour Red, il fut devenu la proie facile de la fureur de Green. Il avait jeté sa colère contre lui alors que la cause de son énervement n'était qu'autre que ses amis. Enfin, ses soit-disant amis constata-t-il ironiquement dans un soupir.

« Tu t'es pris la tête avec lui ?  
- Ouais. »

L'aînée n'insista pas et lui montra dans un petit sourire la petite pochette photographique qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac à main.

« Regarde ce que je t'ai amené.  
- Ah tu les as vite développées . »

La brunette acquiesça avant de s'avancer dans la salle à manger où elle s'installa tranquillement auprès de la table suivie par son petit frère qui fit de même. Elle commença à sortir les premières photos de la petite pochette noire et les disposa sur le meuble rond.

« Ah Évoli est super sur cette photo !, s'exclama-t-il  
- Oui ! Je suis satisfaite de mes photos. »

Elle sortit les autres photos et chacun à leur tour commenta chaque cliché avant que soudainement un petit son familier arrêta leur conversation. Ils baissèrent leurs têtes vers le sol où ils découvrirent Pikachu.

« Oh Pikachu, tu veux voir les photos d'hier ? » Proposa Nina

Elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pikachu n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur. Il était plutôt soucieux. Elle fronça ses sourcils et se tourna vers son petit frère qui avait reposé son regard sur l'un des clichés.

« Green, je crois que Pikachu veut nous faire comprendre quelque chose. »

Le jeune homme observa l'air sérieux de sa sœur et dirigea son regard sur le Pokémon. Ce dernier faisait des gestes indiquant de venir avec lui.

« Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le suive. »

Nina acquiesça et se leva de sa chaise tout en rassurant Pikachu qu'elle allait le suivre. Sans attendre une seule seconde, la créature commença à se diriger rapidement vers les escaliers où il monta d'un pas vif, la jeune femme derrière lui.  
Green suivit aussi le mouvement et monta à l'étage pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit sa grande sœur rentrer dans la salle de bain et ralentit doucement le pas en entendant la voix inquiète de Nina. Il jeta discrètement un œil dans la salle d'eau, sans y entrer et discerna le corps secoué de spasmes de Red dans les bras de l'aînée. Il écarquilla ses yeux, réalisant que le dresseur pleurait. Il identifia ses pleurs, et son estomac se noua immédiatement. Était-ce à cause de lui qu'il était comme cela ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Red ? » Entendit-il.

span style="font-style: normal;"Aucune réponse ne vint, seuls des reniflements et des sanglots résonnèrent dans la pièce d'eau. Il pouvait ressentir l'inquiétude de Nina et se culpabilisa de ne pas avoir le cran de venir en aide. Il ne se sentait pas capable de les rejoindre et d'essayer de consoler le jeune homme. Il ne se voyait pas s'incruster dans un moment de faiblesse du dresseur. Il pouvait percevoir rapidement le monstre de poche qui observait, impuissant, la scène. Il n'était pas le seul à se sentir inutile, songea-t-il pathétiquement. Il s'appuya sur le mur à côté de l'encadrement de la porte dans le couloir et patienta que l'adolescent évacua toutes ses larmes. Son cœur se serrait face aux sanglots du jeune homme, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait pleurer. De longues secondes se transformèrent en minutes qui semblaient interminables pour le jeune homme qui avait de plus en plus dû mal à supporter le chagrin de Red. Une nouvelle fois, il entendit quelques larmoiements et se demanda depuis combien de temps le dresseur pleurait. Sans aucun doute ses premières larmes étaient apparues bien avant la venue de Nina. Est-ce que Pikachu avait insisté dès le début ? Le pauvre Pokémon qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour rassurer son maître était bien obligé de trouver de l'aide quelque part et il avait eu raison de venir les voir, Nina et lui. Il soupira, mal-à-l'aise d'être témoin des pleurs de Red sans que ce dernier ne sache sa présence. Il n'osa pas risquer de jeter un œil vers lui. Il préférait attendre encore un peu avant d'oser voir si le jeune homme allait mieux. Comment pouvait-il allait mieux songea-t-il amèrement, il était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Peu à peu le silence prenait place dans la demeure, donnant curiosité à Green qui tenta de passer sa tête dans l'encadrement pour voir si Red avait arrêté de sangloter. Il vit la chevelure sombre du dresseur dépasser à peine l'épaule de Nina avant d'entendre la voix bouleversée de celle-ci.

« Green, je sais que tu es là. »

Ne la voyant que dos, il pouvait deviner qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes. Malgré qu'elle fut une personne optimiste, sa grande sœur pouvait devenir très sensible. Il entra doucement dans la salle de bain et arriva à la hauteur de Nina.

« Il a fini par s'endormir. Ses larmes l'ont complètement épuisé. »

Personne ne pouvait estimer le temps qu'ils étaient ici auprès de Red. Le visage de ce dernier s'était niché sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qui avait encore ses bras autour de lui, de peur de le réveiller.

« Il faudrait l'emmener jusqu'à son lit. Tu penses pouvoir le porter ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition mais céda sans réfléchir dans un petit acquiescement. Il se mit en positon accroupie auprès de sa grande sœur et de Pikachu qui semblait encore attristé pour son dresseur. Il caressa sa petite tête jaune dans un regard compatissant avant de voir Nina se séparer doucement de Red.

« Tiens le bien. »

Green prit délicatement le corps endormi de Red et le souleva doucement sur ses bras avant de se remettre debout. Nina se redressa aussi et partit en direction de la chambre auprès de son petit frère qui tenait fermement Red dans ses bras. Nina avait raison, Red était complètement épuisé, cela se voyait sur son visage fatigué et étalé de larmes encore fraîches. Arrivé dans la chambre, Nina retira la serviette de bain qui traînait sur le lit tandis que Green déposa le jeune homme sur la couverture, sa tête bien reposée sur l'oreiller.

« C'est la première fois que je vois une personne pleurer autant. »

Green se tourna vers son aînée. Cette dernière essayait de se remettre de ses émotions. Le jeune homme remarqua une grosse tâche sur son débardeur marron qui mesurait la moitié de son vêtement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as sur ton haut ? »

La jeune femme baissa sa tête vers la grosse tâche sombre et humide avant de relever ses orbes noisettes vers son petit frère dans une expression encore plus déboussolée en glissant sa main sur son ventre.

« C'est les larmes de Red. »

Green écarquilla ses yeux de surprise face à cette révélation. Red avait donc énormément pleuré pour réussir à faire une grosse tâche sur le vêtement de Nina. Il coula une œillade à sa droite où il observa le brun dormir. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu passer dans sa tête lorsqu'il était dans sa tristesse et bizarrement il se sentait coupable de ses larmes.

« Oh, je dois revenir au magasin. Je suis déjà en retard. »

Il sentit ses mains sur ses épaules et perçut son regard sur lui, l'obligeant à croiser ses yeux noisettes.

« On s'appelle ce soir, déclara-t-elle simplement avant de serrer fortement son petit frère.  
- Euh... Nina ?  
- Tu me dirais si tu n'allais pas hein ? »

Il soupira réalisant que l'état de Red l'avait inquiétée davantage et qu'il fallait simplement la rassurer. Elle avait sans aucun doute peur qu'il puisse arriver à craquer comme avait fait le dresseur endormi et il pouvait comprendre qu'une personne comme Nina puisse être perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Nina, tout va bien. »

Oui, tout allait bien, résonna la petite voix de sa conscience. Il s'était disputé avec ses amis le matin même, Red l'avait embrassé et il n'arrivait pas à oublier son baiser. Tout allait parfaitement bien.

« Veille bien sur lui. » Ordonna-t-elle en desserrant ses bras autour du cadet.

Green acquiesça silencieusement, ne sachant plus quoi lui répondre. Nina jeta un dernier regard sur le dormeur dans un petit soupir avant de quitter rapidement la chambre.

Le silence l'entoura subitement, le rappelant à quel point il trouvait cette journée de plus en plus mauvaise pour tous le monde. Lui qui pensait qu'il serait le seul à subir une journée désagréable, il s'avoua à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas. Une nouvelle fois il perdit son regard sur le jeune homme qui était dans un profond sommeil avant de remarquer la serviette de bain traînée sur le dossier de la chaise auprès du bureau. Il la prit entre ses mains et se rappela de la sortie de douche de Red, ce matin. Red avait mit sa serviette sur sa tête se souvint-il en rougissant une nouvelle fois à la visualisation de cette scène. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce moment, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une drôle de sensation au creux de son estomac. Comme si... Comme s'il n'était pas indifférent au jeune homme...  
Green écarquilla ses yeux à cette conclusion et sentit de nouveau une chaleur lui monter à ses joues, devinant qu'elles étaient plus rouges qu'à l'instant même. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir Red à peine sorti de sa douche, avec les cheveux encore humides accompagné d'une agréable odeur de savon. De plus, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit sorti de la douche qui avait perturbé le jeune homme, mais plutôt le comportement de Red. C'était comme si celui-ci avait prit un air indifférent, presque nonchalant et avec sa démarche tranquille et son visage encore légèrement rougi par la chaleur de la salle de bain, Green avait craqué simplement sur cette vue. Il soupira en reposant la serviette sur le dossier de la chaise puis dirigea son regard sur une pochette posée sur le bureau appartenant au dormeur. Il jeta un œil à ce dernier, vérifiant qu'il dormait toujours profondément puis s'installa auprès de son bureau. Il ouvrit la fameuse pochette où il devinait que Red rangeait ses dessins et sortit le petit paquet de feuilles usées par le coup de crayon extraordinaire du dresseur. Observant les divers dessins, il constata qu'il y avait beaucoup de dessins de lui dans différentes expressions et concéda timidement qu'il aimait bien être l'objet des pensées lorsque Red dessinait. Et vu le nombre de dessins sur Green, l'adolescent devinait que le dresseur pensait énormément à lui. Il rougit à ces pensées avant d'entendre le concerné se lever, lui tournant la tête vers lui. Red était assis sur le rebord du lit, essuyant ses yeux séchés de larmes avant de relever son regard encore fatigué sur le châtain. Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise, penaud, avant que la voix encore enrouée de Red atteigne ses oreilles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes dessins ?! »

Rapidement, le brun se leva, se dirigea vers le bureau et rangea les feuilles éparpillées avant de jeter un autre regard à Green.

« Tu les as regardés. » Constata-t-il, d'un air gêné.

Green remarqua son embarras et détourna son regard ailleurs, songeant que Red avait encore les yeux rougis à cause de ses récentes larmes. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, l'observant encore une fois ranger les derniers dessins dans la pochette.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »

Le jeune homme releva ses orbes rouges sur Green, avant de les écarquiller, réalisant que Green avait pu le voir pleurer.

« Euh... Oui. » Répondit-il, hésitant.

Green ressentit une drôle d'envie brûler au fond de lui. Il voyait Red fermer la pochette silencieusement et songea qu'ils étaient dans une étrange atmosphère. La sensation des lèvres de Red lui revint subitement sur les siennes, rappelant la fraîcheur de ce petit baiser. Comme perdant le contrôle, il dirigea son regard sur la bouche de Red qui avait encore ses yeux rivés sur sa pochette avant d'avancer son bras vers le sien et de le saisir soudainement sous le visage surpris du brun. Celui-ci ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait, se laissa traîner jusqu'au jeune homme lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était très proche de ce dernier. Trop proche que cela en devenait suspect. Green ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, ni ce qu'il pensait, ni ce qu'il voulait réellement. Il sentait juste la chaleur qu'il éprouvait en la présence de Red contre lui. Sa bouche, presque humide, était à quelques millimètres de celle du brun aux yeux rouges avant qu'il réussisse à sortir un son.

« Red... » Murmura-t-il.

Il déglutit difficilement, sentant sa gorge devenir sèche avant d'apercevoir rapidement les joues de son compagnon de chambre devenir peu à peu écarlates songeant que leur proximité ne faisait qu'augmenter leur rythme cardiaque respectif. Doucement il inclina légèrement sa tête et posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de Red sous un léger sursaut de surprise de celui-ci avant de sentir une légère pression, signe que l'adolescent approuvait ce timide baiser. Peu à peu, l'échange devint moins farouche et évolua en un baiser éperdu. Oubliant les récentes disputes, les mots durs qu'il avait pu lui jeter à la figure ainsi que ce désir refoulé au fond de lui, Green prit rapidement le visage de Red entre ses mains afin d'approfondir ce baiser. Il pouvait sentir la barrière de ses lèvres se détruire, laissant la langue du dresseur danser avec la sienne avant de comprendre qu'il n'avait presque plus de souffle pour continuer le ballet. Presque à regret, il se détacha de la bouche humide de Red et s'éloigna son visage du sien, observa une petite lueur d'étoile dans les yeux fatigués du brun avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses yeux écarquillés, il recula maladroitement du jeune homme sous le regard surpris de ce dernier.

« Je... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

Il ne supportait plus d'être dans cette chambre. Il avait soudainement trop chaud, il ne devait pas rester en compagnie du dresseur. Il remarqua que Red s'avança vers lui, comme pour essayer de le retenir.

«Verts ...  
- ... Pas Nom Ne Bouge! »

Encore essoufflé par cet échange affectif, il glissa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure avant de reculer de nouveau. Déboussolé, il quitta rapidement la pièce, son cœur battant encore la chamade dû à l'émotion qu'il avait éprouvée lors de ce long baiser avec le dresseur. Il se précipita vers les escaliers, descendit d'un pas rapide jusqu'au salon, voulant à tout prix s'éloigner de Red. Comme si être loin de lui pouvait faire disparaître ses sentiments qui naissaient peu à peu en lui. Il avait encore la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, la chaleur de ce baiser aux creux de ses commissures, les débris de l'effervescence qui lui était montée à la tête...  
Une envie de se poser lui prit, l'obligeant à s'avancer vers le canapé du salon et de se laisser tomber négligemment sur le meuble. Il soupira, les paupières closes. Il visualisa encore ce qu'il venait de se passer dans son esprit et ouvrit ses yeux, rougissant par son audace. Il avait embrassé Red et il avait aimé cela. Les mains entre sa tête, ses coudes sur ses genoux, il tenta de faire le vide dans sa mémoire, lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche l'obligeant à le sortir. C'était sa grande sœur qui l'appelait.

« Allô Nina.  
- Salut Frérot. Alors Red s'est réveillé ? »

Lui qui voulait oublier sa présence, c'était inévitablement raté. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé et soupira un « oui » de sa voix encore rauque.

« Tu m'as l'air bizarre Green. »

Une grimace explicite se forma sur son visage en entendant ces mots. Sa sœur le connaissait que trop bien. Il mordilla sa lèvre et ne confirma pas le constat de Nina qui avait vu juste, comme à son habitude...

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore disputé avec Red.  
- Non ce n'est pas ça.  
- Alors c'est quoi ? »

C'était vraiment une journée de merde songea-t-il amèrement. Il l'avait terminée en beauté, et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à regretter le baiser. Il avait simplement peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour Red, peur de ce qu'il devenait.

« Nina, j'ai... »

Il s'interrompit soudainement. Voulait-il vraiment raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à sa grande sœur ? Allait-elle se moquer de lui ? Il soupira de nouveau en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux châtains, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Nina résonner dans son oreille, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Green ?  
- J'ai fait une connerie. »

Et c'était sur ces mots, qu'il décida de se confier sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis l'arrivée de Red au début de la semaine et sur le baiser qu'il lui avait donné quelques instants plus tôt, tandis que l'horloge venant de la cuisine sonnait dix-huit heures...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez :-) Négatif comme positif, tant que c'est argumenté ^^ :-) Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre dans la semaine mais ce n'est pas sûr du tout ^^ A+++


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou :-) Merci pour vos reviews ! Cela me fait très plaisir ! Voici le chapitre 6, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction. J'avais prévu de faire une autre mini-fiction qui pourrait être considérée comme une suite de cette fan-fiction. Mais pour l'instant je suis loin d'avoir fini l'écriture x) Je remercie _Opal Spirit_ d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre x) Mais sérieusement je ferai quoi sans elle ? XD

Bref, assez de blabla.. Bonne lecture et à vos claviers ! :-D

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 6 :**

Red n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était à peine sept heures que l'adolescent avait décidé de se lever et de se préparer un petit déjeuner. Il savait que Green l'évitait de plus en plus depuis le baiser de la veille. Red ne s'était pas attendu à cela et il s'avoua silencieusement dans un sourire presque ironique que Green embrassait bien. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser du jeune homme, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que le châtain ne savait plus où il en était à propos de ses sentiments. Red avait bien vu son regard un peu perdu après leur baiser assez passionné et il doutait que l'adolescent avait un peu peur de ce qui était en train de se passer. Red connaissait ce sentiment ambigu que Green pouvait éprouver en ce moment. Cette sensation de ne plus réellement savoir qui on est après avoir embrassé un autre homme, après avoir réalisé qu'on est peut être attiré par le sexe masculin. Dans la salle de bain, il mouilla son visage avant de se sécher et de continuer son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Étant seul, son Pikachu dormant encore, Red profita du silence pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. Il allait quitter le laboratoire dans deux jours et il aimerait bien régler ce « problème » qu'il avait avec Green avant son départ. Il sortit la boîte de céréales, la bouteille de lait ainsi qu'une cuillère puis s'installa auprès de la table au milieu de la cuisine. Pendant qu'il versait son lait dans son bol rempli de céréales, il entendit un bruit de pas, devinant que Green s'était levé lui aussi. Il le vit entrer, et sans échanger un seul mot, il mangea sa première bouchée. Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre dans la pièce, obligeant Red à quitter ses céréales du regard pour le poser sur l'adolescent en face de lui. Ce dernier semblait être encore mal réveillé, ses cheveux châtains complètement ébouriffés et des fines cernes prononcées sous les yeux. Red le trouvait mignon avec cette allure négligée et s'obligea à baisser sa tête sur son bol afin d'éviter de l'observer. Déjà qu'il sentait Green mal-à-l'aise rien qu'en sa présence, il ne voulait pas empirer la situation en le fixant sans aucune discrétion. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait incertain et loin de sa fierté habituelle qu'il affichait sur son visage. Il se concentra sur ses céréales et avala ces dernières assez rapidement puis rangea le bol ainsi que la cuillère dans l'évier avant de quitter la cuisine, direction la chambre. Finalement, il décida de se remettre dans le lit, songeant qu'il fallait mieux attendre un peu avant de nourrir les Pokémons. Inconsciemment, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, l'emmenant dans un sommeil profond. Il n'avait peut-être pas réussi à passer la nuit, mais il pouvait enfin se reposer un un peu.

Des pas retentirent sourdement sur le sol avant que Green n'arrive dans la chambre où il remarqua Red endormi sur le lit. Il soupira doucement, perdu par tous ses nouveaux sentiments qui régnaient en lui, tels une ombre qui ne voulait plus jamais le quitter. Le baiser qu'il lui avait donné la veille s'était imprégné sur ses lèvres. Cette sensation brûlante ne voulait plus disparaître et obligea le jeune homme à supporter cette étrange émotion qui l'accablait au plus haut point. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens d'oublier, de retirer le goût de la bouche de Red sur la sienne, jusqu'à mettre du dentifrice sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait pitoyable et désespéré. C'était la première fois qu'une personne arrivait à le désorienter complètement, à le faire autant douter. Ses yeux verts posés sur le brun, la conversation téléphonique avec sa grande sœur lui revint en mémoire. Étonnamment, elle l'avait pris très au sérieux, sans une once de moquerie, ce qui avait rassuré Green qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal-à-l'aise à se confier à quelqu'un. Il s'assit sur son lit dans un grand bâillement vulgaire. Il avait mal dormi. Ses pensées n'étaient que rempli de ce foutu baiser échangé avec Red et cela l'avait empêché de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle lui avait conseillé de parler à Red mais Green se le refusait catégoriquement. Il avait trop honte...  
Il jeta un œil à son portable qui affichait huit heures moins vingt et hésita à réveiller Red pour nourrir les Pokémons. Il remarqua Pikachu qui bougeait, signe qu'il allait bientôt sortir de son sommeil, puis lança un regard tendre à son Évoli, dans le coin de son lit, qui semblait être encore endormi. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il commença à marcher tout le long de la chambre, pensant toujours et encore à une seule personne : Red.  
Il allait devenir fou à force de penser à lui. N'était-il pas plutôt en train de le devenir ? Il s'arrêta et tourna sa tête vers le brun qui dormait toujours lorsqu'il vit Pikachu somnoler et se diriger vers son dresseur. Ce dernier, par habitude, laissa son Pokémon se faufiler dans ses bras tandis qu'il bougea légèrement dans un léger gémissement. Les joues rouges, Green quitta rapidement la pièce, les questions plein la tête. Était-il en train de trouver Red mignon ? Impossible, songea-t-il. Depuis quand le trouvait-il mignon quand il dormait ? Le châtain grogna avant de descendre, décidant de commencer à préparer les gamelles. Au moins, cela l'évitera de penser trop à un certain brun...

Sur les coups de huit heures, pendant que Green avait rempli une partie des écuelles d'eau et de nourriture, il entendit la sonnette retentir. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien venir de bonne heure et dirigea vers la porte où il découvrit sa grande sœur sur le seuil.

« Salut Frérot ! Je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère.  
- Nina ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Eh bien, quel accueil chaleureux ! Répondit-elle ironiquement dans un sourire avant de rentrer dans le petit pavillon.  
- Tu ne dois pas être à ta boutique ? » Continua-t-il en se tournant vers la cuisine.

Nina glissa son bras sur les épaules de son petit frère et le retint vivement sous les protestations de ce dernier.

« Je n'ouvre que dans une heure et demie.  
- Nina lâche-moi !  
- Hors de question.  
- Dans une heure et demie ? T'as que ça à faire de venir m'emmerder...  
- Je veux savoir un peu plus sur ton voleur de baiser. » Avoua-t-elle dans un petit sourire moqueur.

Voleur de baiser ? C'était quoi ce surnom ridicule ? Malgré lui, Green sentit une chaleur envahir ses pommettes, devinant qu'elles étaient rouges d'embarras. Puis après tout, c'était Red qui lui avait volé un baiser en premier. Et lui, il avait juste repris ce qu'il avait été volé, non ? Avec les intérêts en plus, certes...

« J-je n-ne vois pas de qui tu parles, nia-t-il  
- Mais oui bien sûr... Alors tu lui as reparlé depuis ? »

Le silence pesant qui les entourait répondait à la place de Green. Nina fronça ses sourcils avant de lâcher un petit soupir et de frotter la chevelure batailleuse de son petit frère.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est ça ? Il faut absolument que tu lui parles !  
- Non ! »

Soudainement, un bruit de pas se fit entendre, incitant les têtes de Nina et Green vers les escaliers. Ils virent Red camoufler un bâillement avec sa main et portant son Pikachu avec son autre bras.

« Oh, on t'a réveillé ? Demanda Nina d'une moue coupable.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. » Rassura Red avant de descendre les dernières marches.

Nina retira enfin son bras des épaules de son frère et s'avança vers le dresseur dans un petit sourire. Elle évita de remettre sur le tapis la crise de larmes de Red et caressa la souris jaune. Elle remarqua que le jeune homme observait Green. Elle sourit doucement, cala sa bouche vers son oreille dans un murmure provoquant un rougissement à Red.

« Alors, mon frère te fait de l'effet ? »

Voyant l'état du dresseur, elle ne pouvait que confirmer les sentiments du jeune homme pour son petit frère.

« J-je... Enfin t-tu...  
- T'inquiète, je ne le dirais à personne. »

Red déglutit difficilement, se demandant si Green avait tout raconté à sa sœur. Nina rigola discrètement, trouvant le comportement timide de l'adolescent charmant et rejoignit Green qui avait profité pour partir dans la cuisine du laboratoire.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il t'aime. »

Green sursauta et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de sa grande sœur, ses yeux écarquillés. Elle était dingue de parler de Red alors qu'il était à quelques mètres d'eux.

« T'es folle de dire une chose pareille ! Réagit-il en retirant sa main.  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est vrai, chuchota-t-elle, et ça à l'air d'être réciproque pour toi aussi, non ? »

Le jeune homme fit semblant de ne pas écouter sa sœur et continua à verser les croquettes Pokémons dans les divers écuelles tandis que son cœur se serrait aux mots de la jeune femme. Avait-elle raison ?

« Green, tu es amoureux de... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que le cadet sauta sur elle pour l'empêcher de parler. Finalement, il aurait dû ne rien lui dire, regretta-t-il, maintenant elle avait de bonnes occasions pour l'embêter.

« Tais-toi. »

Il ne voulait plus qu'elle lui parle de Red. Il se sentait tellement gêné. Et pour cause, le baiser lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire à chaque fois que Nina faisait allusion au dresseur. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait dans son cœur, il se sentait à chaque fois faillir lorsqu'il voyait le brun. Comment avait-il pu changer d'avis sur Red en si peu de temps ? Lui qui l'avait toujours trouvé envahissant et énervant avec son air timide et solitaire, le trouvait maintenant attirant. Si Red ne l'avait pas embrassé sous cet arbre, rien de tout cela ne serait passé !

« Ah, quand on parle du loup... »

Green tourna sa tête vers sa sœur avant de poser son regard sur Red qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine. Il baissa sa tête vers l'une des gamelles, continuant à remplir de croquettes. Une chaleur envahissait son corps entier et rendait ses joues rosées. Il sentit soudainement un souffle à son oreille, reconnaissant la voix de Nina lui chuchoter discrètement.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois perdre autant tes moyens. Même avec tes anciennes copines, tu n'étais pas comme ça. »

Il rougit de plus belle. En plus, elle avait raison. Il risqua de jeter un œil au dresseur qui sortait d'autres écuelles du placard et soupira, mal-à-l'aise face à cette étrange situation. Quand il pense que la veille il ne réagissait pas comme cela en sa présence. Il avait fallu que cela soit un garçon qui réussisse à le rendre complètement pétrifié et farouche, lui qui était tellement habitué à se sentir fier à la moindre occasion...  
Il prévint Red dans un ton hésitant qu'il allait partir dans le jardin pour nourrir les créatures. Nina pouffa doucement, ce qui irrita Green, encore troublé par ses dernières paroles. L'aînée décida d'aider les deux garçons terminant ainsi rapidement leur tâche et profitant aussi malgré elle, d'embêter son petit frère. Elle insista sur le fait qu'il devait parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Red et connaissant bien son petit frère, elle savait qu'elle devrait le pousser encore et encore pour qu'il puisse céder.

« Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à remettre les stocks de croquettes dans la réserve. » Constata-t-elle

Elle laissa les deux jeunes hommes faire le boulot. La jeune femme les accompagna jusqu'au petit local, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. N'ayant pas vu ce sourire dont il connaissait si bien la signification, Green rentra dans la réserve suivit de Red qui venait à peine de poser le paquet au sol. Soudainement, le petit-fils du professeur Chen entendit la porte se fermer brusquement et se tourna vers cette dernière dans un froncement de sourcil. Il s'avança vers la porte métallique et mit la main sur la poignée, ayant la certitude d'être tombé dans un piège. Green tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais constata qu'elle fut fermée de l'extérieur. Il fronça les sourcils en informant Red qu'ils étaient enfermés avant de donner plusieurs coups à la porte.

« Nina, ouvre-nous !  
- Non ! Je crois qu'il est temps que tu aies une petite discussion avec Red.  
- Sérieusement, déverrouille la porte.  
- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas parler à Red. Bon, je vous laisse, je reviens dans trois-quarts d'heure.  
- Nina ! »

Une nouvelle fois, Green frappa plusieurs fois à la porte avant de soupirer, découragé. Il se retourna vers Red qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

« Maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda le brun, d'un air gêné.  
- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. »

Green glissa contre le mur près des sacs de nourritures dans un long soupir et vit Red faire de même au bout de la réserve, son éternelle casquette lui cachant ses yeux rouges. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes, ce qui rendit Green nerveux. Comment sa sœur pouvait lui faire une chose pareille ! L'enfermer avec Red ! Il lâcha un autre soupir, cette fois-ci plus discrètement puis jeta un regard au dresseur avant d'orienter ses orbes verts ailleurs, fixant un point invisible. Soudainement un vibreur résonna et obligea le châtain à sortir son cellulaire de sa poche sous le regard observateur de Red. Il fronça ses sourcils en découvrant le nom d'un de ses amis avec qu'il s'était disputé hier matin. Il décida de ne pas répondre et posa son téléphone sur le sol à côté de lui.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? »

Il releva son regard sur l'adolescent à la casquette . Il lui soupira un « Pas envie » puis sombra de nouveau dans le silence. Il ne voulait pas lui parler et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il le ferait. Il ne se voyait pas débuter la conversation sur leur baiser et encore moins sur ses récents sentiments qu'il avait envers lui. Si Nina voulait tant qu'il discute avec Red, alors il allait le faire. Mais qui avait dit qu'ils devaient absolument discuter de sentiments ? Personne.

« En fait, je me suis disputé avec mes amis. »

Il avait fait exprès de baisser ses orbes verts sur son portable afin d'éviter le regard surpris de Red. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'ouvre un peu à lui...

« C'est pour ça que tu étais rentré plus tôt hier matin ?  
- Oui. »

Doucement il releva son visage vers lui et le vit mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi il avait fallut qu'il remarque ce détail ? Et voilà que la sensation de ses lèvres reviennent sur sa bouche. Il pesta contre le monde entier silencieusement lorsqu'il entendit sa voix résonner dans le local.

« Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

C'était lui, où Red était en réalité un curieux ? Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres à ce constat et espéra que cette curiosité s'était réveillée seulement avec lui. Il s'avoua discrètement qu'il ne supporterait pas de savoir que Red puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il baissa légèrement sa tête, cachant explicitement ses yeux à l'aide de ses mèches de cheveux. Il avait toujours été comme cela dans le fond, parfois jaloux, parfois possessif. Même avant tous ces nouveaux sentiments qui étaient apparus en lui, il avait toujours voulu que Red s'intéresse à lui. Il voulait à chaque fois l'étonner, lui prouver qu'il était plus fort que lui surtout quand il s'agissait des Pokémons.

« Ils étaient au courant que mon grand-père serait absent cette semaine et ils ont insisté pour faire une fête à la maison. Bien sûr j'ai refusé. »

Un rire nerveux lui prit à la gorge, avant de rendre un faux sourire à Red, sous-entendant qu'il n'avait pas dû tout apprécié leur proposition.

« Je ne veux pas profiter de la confiance de mon grand-père. Ils ont tellement essayé de me convaincre que j'ai fini par me mettre en colère.  
- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu étais si furieux. »

Il avait momentanément oublié qu'il avait versé sa colère sur Red à son arrivée à la maison. Il glissa sa main vigoureusement dans ses cheveux. Peut-être que c'était le moment de faire des excuses ? Il n'avait jamais été habitué à les faire...

« À ce propos... Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. C'est juste que quand je suis rentré j'étais encore sur les nerfs et... Enfin, t'es arrivé au mauvais moment. »

Il baissa son regard, ne supportant plus les orbes rouges du dresseur avant de tenter de dire un « Excuse-moi », mais il ne réussit pas à sortir un seul mot de sa bouche.

« Oh, ça ne fait rien. »

Cela ne fait rien ? Il était trop gentil avec lui. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il aurait pensé que Red lui en voulait. Il soupira doucement avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois son téléphone vibré, l'obligeant à poser son regard sur l'objet posé à côté de lui. Il appuya sur une touche au hasard, afin d'allumer l'écran et vit un autre nom de ses amis. Il semblerait qu'ils avaient décidés de ne pas le lâcher...

« C'est encore eux ?  
- Ouais... »

Cela lui faisait bizarre de parler avec Red. Il était tellement habitué à le recaler ces derniers jours qu'il fut étonné de trouver sa compagnie très agréable. La tension entre les deux hommes semblait s'atténuer.

« Tu vas quand même leur reparler, non ?  
- T'en as pas marre de me poser des questions...» Soupira-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

Il le vit soudainement rougir avant de le voir baisser sa tête cachant ses yeux derrière sa visière et de replier ses jambes jusqu'à son torse.

« Désolé. D'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça. »

D'habitude il n'était pas comme cela ? N'était-il pas de naturel curieux ? Le cœur de Green rata un battement à cet aveu et remarqua que Red semblait manquer cruellement de confiance en soi lorsqu'il s'agissait des relations humaines. Le silence tomba entre eux, laissant chacun dans leurs pensées respectifs.

**O/O/O**

Presque une demie-heure s'était écoulée depuis que Nina avait enfermé les deux garçons dans la réserve. Lentement Red, déplia ses jambes contre son torse et les glissa sur le sol, tout en jetant un petit regard vers Green qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis un petit moment, il était tracassé par l'indifférence de Green à propos de leur dernier baiser, la veille. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête que Green puisse avoir des sentiments à son égard. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il prit l'initiative pour l'embrasser ? Il y avait encore une petite lueur d'espoir qui brillait et Red voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il advenait de leur baiser et de leur relation quasi-inexistante. Il fut cependant content que Green s'était laissé confier durant un instant et se pesta silencieusement contre sa curiosité presque maladive qu'il avait à propos du jeune homme.

« Green. »

Celui-ci posa ses orbes verts sur le jeune homme. Red eu un frisson sur sa peau en croisant ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de penser que Green lui faisait perdre ses moyens en un simple regard.

« Euh... »

Il se sentait complètement minable. Il avait perdu les mots et essaya de reprendre contenance face au châtain qui l'observait toujours.

« Ce qui s'est passé hier dans la chambre...  
- Il ne s'est absolument rien passé, coupa-t-il sévèrement.  
- Q-quoi, t-tu ne vas nier que...  
- J'ai dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé, OK ?! »

Il le voyait soudainement s'enfermer dans un mutisme exemplaire et soupira doucement. Pourquoi Green ne voulait pas assumer ce qu'il avait fait ? Il l'avait embrassé bordel, ce n'était pas rien. En tout cas, pour lui, ce n'était pas rien, puisqu'il avait répondu à son baiser...

Il rougit doucement en se rappelant du contact de sa bouche contre la sienne ainsi que leurs langues qui ne cessaient de se batailler. Il avait adoré ce moment et il était persuadé que Green avait lui aussi aimé. Pourquoi était-ce toujours compliqué ? Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme était en colère. Sans doute le fait d'avoir rappelé ce souvenir récent l'avait rendu mécontent. Red mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette conversation à peine débutée disparaître en un claquement de doigt. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que Green en pensait, il devait connaître les réponses à ses questions longuement restés sans explications. Il fallait trouver un moyen pour obliger le châtain à lui parler de ce sujet délicat. Le dresseur remit ses jambes à son torse, observant discrètement Green qui s'amusait à tournoyer son portable sur le sol froid à l'aide de sa main droite. Une idée germa subitement dans son esprit. Il sortit son cellulaire de la poche de son jogging qui lui servait de pyjama. Malgré son allure presque négligée, Red avait toujours sorti sa fidèle casquette rouge qui rendait sa tenue moins terne. Il avait pensé qu'il allait resté longtemps dehors sous le soleil et finalement il fut bloqué dans la réserve avec Green, à cause de Nina... Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de se préparer pour la journée qui semblait devenir interminable.  
Les doigts de Red s'animèrent rapidement sur les touches du téléphone accédant à la liste de contact. Puis d'un geste hésitant appuya sur le nom du petit-fils du professeur Chen et commença à écrire un message.

_« T'es fâché ? »_

Le vibreur du dresseur résonna dans le local et dans un rougissement non dissimilé, Red se plaqua encore plus contre le mur comme s'il voulait disparaître à tout jamais. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé d'avoir envoyé un texto, sûrement parce qu'il allait découvrir Green le lire seulement à deux mètres de lui. C'était vraiment une idée stupide songea-t-il. Le dresseur n'osa pas croiser les yeux verts étonnés du jeune homme. Soudainement il sentit son cellulaire bougé entre ses doigts et écarquilla ses yeux, surpris que son plan pouvait fonctionner. Il tenta de relever sa tête vers Green qui semblait décidé d'éviter le regard de ce dernier. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et appuya sur une touche pour ouvrir le texto.

_« T'es sérieux à m'envoyer des messages ? Et pour info, non je ne suis pas fâché. »_

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et décida de répondre. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à lui convaincre de parler de leur baiser de la veille à travers ses messages. C'était sûrement plus simple qu'à vive voix.

_« Je pensais que tu n'avais pas gardé mon numéro. Ah bon, tu semblais l'être. »_

Le message envoyé, il préféra ne pas reposer son regard sur le châtain. Il espérait que cette conversation ne s'arrêterait pas là à cause d'un caprice de Green. Il soupira doucement, encore mal-à-l'aise dans cette situation. Combien temps étaient-ils dans la réserve ? Il voulut tourner sa tête vers la porte lorsque le vibreur de son téléphone résonna. Rapidement, il ouvrit le message de Green.

_« Idiot. »_

Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi l'avait encore insulté d'idiot ? Il releva ses orbes rouges en direction du dresseur et le découvrit gêné. Il crut apercevoir une légère rougeur à ses joues. Green avait baissé un peu sa tête et cachait une partie de son visage avec sa chevelure épaisse, empêchant Red de voir ses yeux verts. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à ce message, il se perdit dans sa réflexion lorsque subitement un autre message de Green lui fit vibrer son téléphone mobile. Curieux, Red l'ouvrit pressement et ouvrit en grand ses yeux sous la surprise.

_« Comment on sait qu'on aime les garçons ? »_

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela et osa observer plus longuement le jeune homme qui était toujours contre le mur en face de lui. Celui-ci ne semblait plus bouger, ses jambes étaient toujours repliées contre son torse et ses cheveux châtains cachaient toujours une partie du visage de Green. Red pouvait deviner rien qu'en remarquant son manque d'assurance que Green ne savait plus trop où il en était dans sa vie et il pouvait sentir son trouble et son embarras. Il doutait bien que c'était une question que Green n'aurait sûrement jamais eu le cran de poser à haute voix. Finalement, ils arrivent petit à petit au sujet voulu.

_« Pour ma part, je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Après ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime les garçons qu'on ne peut pas aussi aimer les filles. »_

Il espérait le rassurer avec ce message, car il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Cette situation était délicate pour Green et il le sentait un peu perdu. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de son homosexualité à quelqu'un, même si c'était rapide et par le biais des textos. Red n'avait jamais dit à quelqu'un qu'il avait toujours été attiré par les garçons et la première personne qui était au courant fut désormais Green. Quelle ironie, songea-t-il amèrement. Il guetta la réaction du dresseur discrètement et lit un certain soulagement sur son visage moins masqué. Il sourit doucement en comprenant que Green semblait être plus serein qu'il y à l'instant. Une nouvelle fois, il sentit son portable bougé, ce qui l'obligea à baisser son regard sur celui-ci.

_« Tu aimes aussi les filles ? »_

Une gêne s'empara de lui en lisant ces quelques mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait répondre ? Un simple « non » ? Red soupira doucement et écouta son instinct, laissant emporter par ses doigts qui s'agitaient sur les touches de son téléphone.

_« Je crois que j'ai toujours préféré les gars. »_

Il observa Green glisser sa main dans ses cheveux dans un petit soupir et soudainement croisa son regard dans le sien. Il le vit détourner ses orbes verts dans une autre direction et baisser légèrement sa tête. Red pouvait sentir ses pommettes se chauffer, signe qu'il rougissait et serra de sa main droite son genou, essayant de calmer sa pulsion cardiaque qui augmentait peu à peu. Il avait lui aussi détourné le regard. Il déglutit, ayant l'impression d'avoir trop chaud. Il venait carrément de lui avouer explicitement qu'il était gay. Avait-il vraiment répondu à la question ? Peu importait maintenant... Green devait certainement avoir des doutes sur ses sentiments et son attirance pour les hommes. Red doutait autant que lui sur ses propres sentiments et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que quelque chose pouvait naître entre le jeune homme et lui.

Plus aucun échange de textos. Seul un silence submergeait les deux adolescents. Ils étaient chacun dans leur réflexion, dans leurs pensées, sans savoir qu'ils songeaient à l'autre.  
Soudainement Green se leva, à la fois impatient et à la fois anxieux.

« P'tin qu'est-ce qu'elle fout... » Marmonna-t-il.

Red devina que le jeune homme parlait de sa grande sœur qui n'était toujours pas revenue leur ouvrir. Il jeta un œil à son téléphone où affichait huit heures vingt-sept. Ayant marre d'être assis sur le sol, il se redressa lui-aussi avec un air presque nonchalant. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure ayant une idée pour apaiser Green.

« Et si tu appelais ta sœur ? Tu as son numéro, je suppose. »

Green l'observa comme s'il venait de le rencontrer. Red se sentit mal-à-l'aise à ce regard qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir. Cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il ne savait pas trop ce que cela représentait ni comment il devait le prendre mais le brun se sentit bizarrement très gêné.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de stupide ? »

Un petit sourire naquis sur les lèvres de Green. Il secoua doucement sa tête de gauche à droite afin de lui répondre négativement. Il commença à manipuler son cellulaire puis le mit à son oreille dans une petite lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Aller Nina, décroche... »

Inconsciemment le jeune homme marcha tout le long du local plusieurs fois d'affilée sous le regard observateur et légèrement moqueur de Red. Il n'était pas habitué à le voir dans cet état. C'était tellement différent de ses habitudes presque hautaines ainsi que son comportement confiant.

« Pff... Elle ne répond pas. »

Green s'arrêta devant la porte, posa son front contre le support dans un soupir et ferma ses paupières quelques secondes.

« J'en ai marre d'être ici ! S'énerva-t-il  
- Elle ne va pas tarder. Elle avait dit trois-quart d'heure.  
- Entre ce qu'elle dit et ce qu'elle fait... » Marmonna une nouvelle fois Green.

Red sourit doucement à ces propos. Le châtain qui avait relevé sa tête de la porte, n'avait pas raté le petit sourire du jeune homme. Red remarqua une légère rougeur au niveaux des pommettes de Green et se demanda intérieurement s'il n'avait pas chaud. Il n'arrivait pas admettre qu'il pouvait rougir simplement à sa présence, de peur de briser ses infimes espoirs d'être plus proche du jeune homme.

« Red. »

Le concerné fixa Green, les joues légèrement roses. À chaque fois qu'il l'appelait, cela lui faisait un petit effet. Il le vit s'avancer vers lui.

« Il a quelque chose qui m'intrigue... » Commença-t-il.

Le jeune brun qui était proche du mur, recula jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit son dos contre la paroi. Green continua à de diriger vers le dresseur.

« A-ah oui ?  
- Oui. Je me suis toujours posé une question à ton sujet.  
- Ah, laquelle ? »

Le châtain s'était arrêté à moins d'un mètre de lui, un air curieux sur son visage. Il glissa sa main dans sa chevelure, un peu gêné puis observa Red.

« Pourquoi tu me dessines tout le temps ? »

À cette question, Red ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement, le visage baissé. Il n'osait plus regarder Green en face. Cette situation était gênante pour lui, pourquoi il avait fallu que Green lui pose ce genre de question. Il l'avait toujours dessiné car c'était devenu instinctif. Il pensait si souvent au dresseur que son coup de crayon était influencé, ce qui l'obligeait à le dessiner malgré lui.

« J-je... Je ne sais pas. » Bredouilla-t-il.

Il réussit à apercevoir un petit sourire narquois sur ses lèvres avant de baisser ses orbes rouges au sol. Sa visière de sa casquette cachait une partie de son visage.

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

Red devinait à son ton gentiment ironique que Green ne le croyait pas. Il avait tellement envie de s'éloigner du jeune homme, de ne plus être dans cette situation, de ne plus ressentir ses émotions trop fortes.

« Et puis aussi tu colories seulement les yeux. »

Une seconde fois Red se sentit mal-à-l'aise et se renfrogna rapidement. Il tenta de relever sa tête vers lui et constata que Green s'était encore rapproché. Voulait-il l'intimider pour l'obliger à lui répondre ?

Green commençait à être trop proche. Red n'arrivait plus à penser. La seule chose qui l'attirait c'était ses yeux verts qui semblaient ne plus se décrocher de lui. Il pouvait lire cette intense curiosité dans ses orbes ainsi qu'une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ce n'était pas comme ces petites étoiles qui pouvaient briller dans ce vert si beau lorsqu'il était rempli de joie ou de fierté quand Green accomplissait un acte. C'était autre chose...

« Tu rougis. » Entendit-il dans un petit rire.

Il sortit de ses songes et contempla le petit-fils Chen, ses joues toujours empourprées. Il nia piteusement qu'il ne rougissait pas, augmentant le petit rire mi-moqueur de Green.

« Red, tu ne sais pas mentir. »

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rigoler si simplement avec lui. Certes, c'était d'un brin moqueur, mais c'était tout de même différent que ses rires cyniques qu'il lâchait parfois lorsqu'il voulait l'enfoncer au plus haut point ou quand il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas de le revoir. Cela semblait bien loin maintenant... Tout avait bien changé depuis qu'il s'était installé sous le même toit que Green.

« Alors ? Pourquoi tu me dessines autant ?  
- Euh... J-je crois que... En-enfin tu... »

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa petite tête. Il était incapable de donner une réponse sans réussir à aligner deux mots. Green semblait s'amuser de le voir dans cet état, malgré son léger froncement sourcils qui indiquait son impatience. Red se décolla du mur, glissa sa main à sa nuque, encore embarrassé par la question de Green et par cette proximité qui intensifiait la chaleur de son corps. Il pouvait sentir ses mains devenir peu à peu moites...

Il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Ses mots étaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Il cherchait les termes exacts pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux si intenses. Il devait lui dire pourquoi il le dessinait si souvent et lui avouer qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour le jeune homme. Il n'arrivait simplement pas. C'était trop difficile pour Red.  
Les deux adolescents étaient face à face, à peine quelques dizaines de centimètres les séparaient. Lentement, Red humecta ses lèvres. Une chaleur semblait les envahir tandis qu'une tension montait peu à peu entre les deux garçons. Quelque chose allait se passer entre eux. Il le sentait. Red avait l'impression qu'il allait faire une bêtise en restant là à le regarder. À peine l'avait-il pensé que son visage se dirigeait vers celui de Green. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à dire les mots qu'il fallait pour répondre à cette foutue question, il espérait que le geste qui s'apprêtait à faire pourrait satisfaire la curiosité du dresseur.

Lentement il s'approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Green qui semblait figé sur place, n'osa faire aucun mouvement. Red posa doucement ses lèvres comme il avait fait la toute première fois. Délicatement il appuya sa bouche contre la sienne, tandis que sa casquette se releva légèrement dû à leur proximité. Une légère pression s'ensuivit à ce contact doux et fragile, qui semblait enfin faire réagir Green. Ce dernier répondit timidement à ce baiser avant de poser vivement ses mains sur les bras de Red afin d'essayer de l'arrêter. Il le repoussa un peu brutalement obligeant le dresseur à briser cet échange éphémère.

Un peu surpris, Red observa le comportement de Green et réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses joues se colorèrent tandis que sa voix enrouée essaya de trouver le chemin jusqu'à son palais.

« J-je... »

Il voulait s'excuser. Après tout, il n'était pas censé faire cela. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait le jeune homme sans sa permission. C'était la seconde fois qu'il lui volait un baiser et aucun remords ne tortillait son estomac. Il ressentait seulement de la gêne ainsi qu'une certaine angoisse face aux futures réactions de Green. Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait faire et imaginait déjà le dresseur lui crier dessus, voire même l'insulter. Au lieu de cela, il sentit les grandes mains de Green contre sur son thorax le poussant violemment contre le mur. Red gémit douloureusement lorsque son souffle se coupa subitement, les yeux écarquillés et la casquette envolée. Green était en train de l'embrasser tandis que sa casquette rouge tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd dû au geste brusque. Il ferma ses paupières, savourant le contact de sa bouche contre la sienne puis presque brutalement la langue de Green força la barrière de ses lèvres afin de rejoindre sa jumelle. Il serra de ses mains le débardeur sombre de Green et étouffa un petit gémissement. Sa langue humide dansait fougueusement avec la sienne, ce qui augmentait l'excitation entre les deux garçons. Red adorait cela. Il en devenait accro. Il voulait plus. Il aimerait que cela ne se termine jamais, qu'il puisse sentir cette sensation agréable sur ses lèvres, dans son corps, sur sa peau éternellement. Chaque zèle de langue lui procurait mille et un frissons.  
Peu à peu sa respiration lui manquait et il fut malheureusement contraint de s'éloigner et de séparer ses lèvres contre celles, merveilleuses, de Green. Ce dernier souffla doucement. Red découvrit son visage devenir légèrement rouge dû à leur baiser ainsi qu'à leur rapprochement et sourit franchement. Il tenta de se redresser en pointes des pieds et déposa comme quelques instants auparavant un léger baiser. Green répondit vivement au contact humide de ses lèvres et entoura ses bras autour de la taille du brun lorsqu'un bruit familier arriva jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Aussi vite que la lumière, les deux adolescents se séparèrent d'au moins un mètre l'un de l'autre, embarrassé lorsqu'ils découvrirent Nina ouvrir la porte. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, la brunette sortit sa tête dans l'entrouverture.

« Alors, j'espère que vous avez parler. »

Red jeta à peine un œil à droite où il pouvait apercevoir Green glisser sa main sur sa nuque, d'un air gêné. Il sourit doucement. Ils avaient fait plus que parler...

« Enfin t'es revenue. J'avais vraiment cru que tu allais nous oublier ! » Réagit soudainement Green.

Celui-ci quitta rapidement la réserve tandis que Red ramassa sa casquette qui traînait encore au sol. Hâtivement, il suivit le chemin de la sortie lorsque Nina lui prit, le bras sur ses épaules.

« Red, tu sais que je te trouve adorable... »

Le jeune homme leva une œillade sur son aînée intensifiant son rougissement. Il trouvait que son comportement était plutôt étrange, comme si elle voulait lui demander un service ou quelque chose dans le style.

« Il s'est passé quoi dans la réserve ? »

Il toussota faussement face à la question de Nina et essaya de cacher son embarras. Malgré lui, il fut emmené par Nina loin de Green qui était auprès des Pokémons dans le jardin. Dans le salon, la brunette insista encore, toujours son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

« Rien de spécial.  
- Allez, vous avez parlé de quoi ? »

Red soupira. Elle n'était pas prête de le lâcher...

« Nina...  
- Tu l'aimes ? »

Les yeux grands ouverts, Red jeta un œil sur la grande de sœur de Green. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? Il bredouilla une réponse qui n'était finalement pas une. Nina rigola d'un petit air moqueur.

« Eh, je reviendrais sur le sujet, lui rappela-t-elle, préviens Green que je vais à ma boutique. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis vit Nina se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée afin de quitter le pavillon. Red leva ses yeux en l'air d'un air exaspéré. Il s'en est passé des choses en moins d'une heure...


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou ! :-D Voici le dernier chapitre de ma mini-fiction ^^ J'espère que cette fin vous plaira. Toute façon j'ai prévu de faire une autre mini-fiction qui pourrait être éventuellement la suite de celle-ci. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi sur cette fiction et d'avoir commenté mes chapitres précédents :-) Je remercie aussi **Opal Spirit** de m'avoir corrigé ce dernier chapitre. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Chapitre 7 :**

L'après-midi, les deux adolescents avaient passé un agréable moment ensemble. Ils avaient ensuite passé une soirée plateau télé où ils avaient partagé une pizza commandée à la dernière minute devant un film d'action. Le frigo était pratiquement vide. Green avait proposé à Red de faire les courses avant le retour de son grand-père, ce qu'ils feront le lendemain. Et ce fut dans cette ambiance tranquille que les deux adolescents partirent se coucher aux alentours de vingt-trois heures.

Le lendemain fut le dernier jour du séjour de Red. Avec Green, ils avaient passé leur matinée à profiter du soleil dans le jardin auprès de leurs Pokémons. Doucement, ils se découvrirent mutuellement, connaissant peu à peu la vie familiale de chacun ainsi que certains bons souvenirs. Les deux adolescents avaient réussi à discuter de leur relation malgré la réticence de Green qui ne voulait pas trop en parler. Ils avaient aussi échangé quelques baisers en cachette sous l'ombre des arbres. C'était en quelque sorte un amour interdit, un délice rempli de pêchés. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que s'enfoncer dans leurs sentiments illicites et se brûler de leurs envies défendues.

Il était quinze heures lorsqu'ils traversèrent les portes automatiques d'un supermarché. Red saisit un panier puis les deux adolescents commencèrent à passer dans un rayon de produits frais. Green prit un pack de yaourts, un fromage ainsi que des tranches de dinde. Il demanda à Red de tourner dans un autre rayon, cette fois-ci de gâteaux et de confiserie. Pendant qu'il regardait les divers paquets de gâteaux, Green crut percevoir une voix familière lorsqu'il tourna sa tête, suivit de celle de Red vers un trio d'adolescents de même âge qu'eux.

« Eh les gars, il y a Green. »

C'était l'unique fille du groupe qui venait de prévenir la présence du jeune homme à ses deux autres compères. C'était une brune avec des cheveux longs coiffée d'un chapeau blanc et rouge.

« Blue. »

Red sentait la tension monter entre les quatre adolescents et n'osa pas intervenir de peur d'empirer la situation.

« C'est qui lui ? Un ami ?»

Sans un bonjour et frôlant la limite de l'impolitesse, le blond qui était à la gauche de Blue, une bouteille de Coca-Cola à sa main attendit patiemment sa réponse. Un sourire ironique se forma sur les lèvres de Green, n'appréciant pas de les voir. Étant rancunier, il n'arrivait pas à surpasser leur dispute et préféra se murer au silence. Au fond de lui cette question l'avait ébranlé plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle genre de relation il avait avec Red. Il savait que sa relation avait dépassé le stade d'une simple amitié. Surtout que Red et lui n'avaient jamais réellement eu une amitié ensemble. Pouvait-il le considérer comme un ami ?

« Green, t'es encore fâché contre nous ? » Demanda le deuxième garçon.

Il sortit soudainement de ses pensées et posa ses orbes verts sur le concerné. L'adolescent avait des cheveux mi-longs de couleur rouge et des yeux gris. Pour seul réponse, Green soupira et reprit son occupation : chercher des gâteaux qui lui plaisaient. Red qui était silencieux jusqu'à là, décida de réagir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce froid entre eux, la tension était à son comble.

« Green, tu ne vas pas être encore en froid avec tes potes ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie de leur parler. »

Il avait répondit sèchement, le regard dirigé vers les trois personnes concernés. La jeune femme baissa la tête, déçue et honteuse.

« Nous sommes désolés Green. On n'a jamais voulu que cela se termine en dispute comme ça, tenta-t-elle de s'excuser.  
- Et bien fallait réfléchir à deux fois avant d'insister comme vous avez fait. » Retoqua-t-il, énervé.

Finalement, il prit un paquet de BN et jeta rapidement dans le panier avant de prendre le bras de Red et de tracer son chemin dans une vive cadence. Les voix de ses amis retentirent dans leurs oreilles devinant qu'ils tentaient d'appeler Green. Toujours tenant fermement le bras de Red, il se dirigea vers un autre rayon, loin du trio adolescents. Red le sentait bien encore en colère.

« Green, il ne faut plus que tu y penses.  
- Ne plus y penser. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... » Marmonna-t-il.

Green arrêta sa marche rapide devant une étagère remplie de conserves. Il souffla longuement et lâcha enfin sa prise sur le poignet du brun. Celui-ci déposa le panier à terre et massa son poignet où une légère trace rouge était apparue tandis qu'il entendit à nouveau le jeune homme soupirer. Il dirigea ses orbes rouges vers lui et le découvrit encore les traits d'énervement sur son visage. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il rougit doucement avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers Green. Ce dernier venait de reprendre la parole.

« Vraiment c'étaient les dernières personnes que je voulais voir ! »

Red guetta de gauche à droite, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le rayon et risqua de s'approcher encore plus dangereusement du châtain qui continuait à divulguer son ressenti à propos de cette rencontre inattendue. Le brun sourit doucement au comportement cabochard du jeune homme et glissa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Green. Celui-ci se stoppa subitement dans sa tirade, les yeux écarquillés. Il se laissa faire quelques secondes, approfondissant ce petit baiser improvisé avant de s'éloigner de Red, embarrassé, observant autour de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Quelqu'un aurait pu nous voir.  
- Peut-être, mais je préfère que tu t'entête sur notre baiser que sur tes amis. » Répondit-il vivement.

Red ramassa le panier et reprit son chemin dans le rayon, le sourire aux lèvres face à la réaction de Green. Ce dernier venait de rougir de plus belle et marmonna un « Foutu baiser... » qui agrandissait le sourire du brun. Finalement ils finirent de faire leurs courses plus détendus, ce qui fit oublier momentanément à Green qu'il était en froid avec sa bande d'amis.

**O/O/O**

Appuyé contre l'évier de la cuisine, Red subissait les caprices de Green. À peine un instant après qu'ils soient rentrés du supermarché, le châtain n'avait pas caché son envie d'approfondir le baiser improvisé que Red lui avait donné au magasin. Les sacs de courses étaient à moitiés vides, étalés sur la table de la cuisine. Red était en train de ranger les paquets de gâteaux dans l'un des placards quand soudainement le petit-fils Chen avait décidé de passer leur temps autrement, en le serrant fermement dans ses bras. Un gémissement étouffé résonna dans la pièce, formant un petit sourire à Green sur la bouche gourmande de brun. Ce dernier avait mit ses bras autour du cou du dresseur, cédant de plus en plus aux baisers fougueux de celui-ci. Ici personne ne pouvait les voir. Personne ne pouvait les juger. Ils étaient tranquilles...  
Leurs langues dansaient à l'unisson, leurs lèvres ne voulaient plus se détacher et obligèrent les deux adolescents d'enchaîner sur un baiser encore plus passionné qu'à l'instant même. Les mains de Green étaient agrippées sur le tee-shirt de Red au niveau du bas de son dos. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il le voulait rien qu'à lui et savourer l'instant présent. Son côté possessif le dominait de plus en plus et le forçait à empêcher Red de faire quoi que ce soit à part le faire succomber à son charme et à ses baisers. Soudainement une sonnerie de téléphone gâcha ce moment intime, ce qui fit réaliser à Red que c'était son portable qui vibrait dans son petit sac en bandoulière. Malgré cette brève interruption, Green ne voulait pas se séparer du dresseur et continua même à lui donner un autre baiser. Il pouvait sentir les mains du brun lui serrer contre sa chemisette et tenter de l'éloigner de lui, afin de répondre à l'appel.

« A-attends... Il faut que je décroche. »

Contre son gré, Green s'obligea à s'éloigner. Bien assez pour que Red puisse sortir son cellulaire de sa sacoche qu'il avait encore gardé sur lui.

« C'est ma mère. » Souffla-t-il.

Green pouvait voir les joues de Red encore rouges d'effort par tous leurs baisers et sourit en l'observant reprendre sa respiration. Red mit son mobile à son oreille.

« Allô maman. »

Green profita pour terminer de ranger le reste des courses dans le frigo, frustré par cet appel qui venait d'interrompre leur moment à deux. Même s'il n'osait pas encore le dire franchement à Red -ni à qui que ce soit d'autre- il assumait de plus en plus ses sentiments envers le dresseur. Il sentait vraiment au fond de lui que ce n'était pas quelque chose de passager, que ce n'était pas des sentiments qu'il pouvait facilement oublier et effacer. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait des sentiments aussi forts à son égard et Green avait un peu peur. Oui, il avait peur car c'était nouveau pour lui. Qui aurait cru qu'il tomberait amoureux d'un garçon ? Pas lui en tout cas...

« N-non, je ne suis pas essoufflé. »

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage de Green en entendant ces mots. Alors comme cela, il n'était pas essoufflé ? Le jeune homme qui venait de terminer de ranger les courses, s'avança vers Red et le contempla, ce qui embarrassait encore plus ce dernier. Il devait avouer que son enchaînement de baisers n'avait pas laissé un temps de répit au brun qui tentait misérablement à retrouver son peu de contenance face à sa mère, qui éternisait le coup de fil.

« Oui maman, je sais... »

Red leva les yeux en l'air, d'un air exaspéré. Green, de nature impatient, ne supportait plus l'attente et s'avança dangereusement vers le brun. Celui-ci qui l'avait remarqué, joua doucement avec le collier que Green portait souvent à son cou tandis qu'il répondit à sa mère.

« Des vacances à la mer ? Oui pourquoi pas. »

Sans plus attendre, Green entoura de ses bras fins au niveau de la taille du jeune homme. Il le sentit se contracter doucement et compris qu'il se sentait gêné. Après tout il était en ligne avec sa mère et lui, tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était de le rendre encore plus mal-à-l'aise avec ses rapprochements douteux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il n'arrivait pas à gérer son impatience ainsi que son envie grandissante de partager son temps avec Red. Demain ils allaient se quitter et Green voulait profiter au maximum de sa présence.

« Est-ce que je pourrai ramener quelqu'un ? »

A cette question, Green écouta attentivement et constata au sourire du jeune homme que la réponse de sa mère était positive. Mais de quoi Red parlait ? Voulait-il l'emmener en vacances à la mer avec lui ? Non, c'était trop beau pour que cela soit vrai... Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'arracher dans sa poitrine rien qu'en songeant que cela pouvait être possible. Cela voulait-dire qu'ils allaient bientôt se revoir et passer encore du temps ensemble ?

« Oui, je reviens demain. Bisous. »

Il le vit raccrocher et déposer son portable à côté de l'évier, dans une petite moue.

« Désolé, c'était ma mère, j'étais obligé de répondre.  
- T'inquiète. J'ai cru comprendre que tu allais partir en vacances à la mer. »

Les yeux de Red s'illuminaient et il acquiesça dans un grand sourire. Green répondit à son adorable sourire et osa penser que Red était beau lorsque son regard était rempli de bonheur.

« Oui, elle a négocié avec un de ses amis pour une location d'une semaine le mois prochain. J'ai demandé à ma mère si je pouvais t'inviter et elle a dit oui.»

Les yeux écarquillés, Green réalisa peu à peu ce que Red venait de lui dire. Un grand sourire trancha son visage et il ne pu s'empêcher de le serrer encore plus contre lui. Il ne continua même pas la conversation préférant lui montrer sa joie à travers un autre baiser. Il ne se pensait pas si entreprenant... Il avait conscience qu'il était devenu rapidement accro à Red. Il le savait, mais qu'est-ce qu'il adorait cela...

La fin de l'après-midi arriva peu à peu laissant la soirée s'écouler rapidement tandis que le soleil baissa de plus en plus dans le ciel. Ce dernier s'assombrissait petit à petit signe que la nuit allait commencer d'un instant à l'autre à tomber. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures lorsque Red vérifia dans la chambre qu'il n'avait rien oublier dans son sac de voyage. Green, qui était allongé sur son lit, le regarda.

« Toute façon s'il te manque quelque chose, il sera forcément ici. » Bâilla-t-il négligemment.

Des clapotis à la fenêtre firent pivoter les têtes des deux garçons. Une pluie fine venait de s'abattre sur la ville. Red s'assit auprès de son lit, songeant à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivé dans cette maison, une semaine auparavant. Sa blessure due à une bagarre entre deux Pokémons, les querelles avec Green, les visites improvisées de Nina, son baiser très audacieux qu'il a volé à Green sous l'arbre, les conversations sur portable... Red soupira, il s'était passé tellement de choses en une semaine qu'il n'osa même plus faire la liste dans sa tête.  
La pluie tapait de plus en plus fort sur le carreau. Cela comblait le silence installé entre les deux adolescents. Ces derniers semblaient être tous deux dans leurs pensées.

« Red. »

Celui-ci sortit subitement de ses songes et rougit doucement face au regard insistant de Green. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux verts pouvaient lui brûler en un instant, tellement il pouvait le sentir sur son corps.

« Oui ? »

Il le voyait hésiter. Il se demandait bien ce que le jeune homme pensait à ce moment-même. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent lorsque la voix de Green résonna enfin dans la chambre.

« Tu as déjà parlé à ta mère de... ton orientation sexuelle ? »

Il pouvait le sentir mal-à-l'aise et la tonalité de sa voix avait baissé légèrement aux mots fatidiques. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela et s'avoua intérieurement que cela le gênait particulièrement de parler de ce sujet avec Green. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler avec lui, c'était juste qu'il avait simplement du mal à s'ouvrir surtout sur ce sujet sensible.

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit, souffla-t-il  
- Non, je... »

Red comprit que le jeune homme avait senti son trouble. Il voulait répondre à sa question. Après tout, il sortait avec lui, non ? Ils étaient désormais un couple et Red voulait partager certaines choses avec Green. Et puis il lui faisait de plus en plus confiance.

« Non, pas encore. J'avais songé à le faire mais à chaque fois je me défile. »

Une infime forme sur ses lèvres trahit une esquisse d'un sourire faussement joyeux tandis que naturellement ses yeux se baissa vers ses genoux. Il n'avait pas encore le courage nécessaire pour affronter la réaction de sa mère. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle puisse le rejeter, qu'elle puisse ne plus vouloir l'aimer tel qu'il était.

Green n'osa plus continuer la discussion et bâilla une nouvelle fois. Red le remarqua et devina que l'adolescent était fatigué et qu'il risquait de s'assoupir d'une minute à l'autre. Il prévint Green qu'il allait se préparer pour aller se coucher et alla dans la salle de bain afin de se brosser les dents. En revenant dans la chambre, il découvrit, un petit sourire attendrissant sur ses lèvres, Green endormi. Celui-ci était encore vêtu de son jean délavé et de son débardeur blanc. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre où la pluie ne cessait de tomber et tira les rideaux sur le paysage sombre. Une petite pensée pour les Pokémons lui traversa l'esprit et se tourna instinctivement sur son Pikachu qui dormait auprès d'Évoli sur le lit du châtain. Il caressa doucement son monstre de poche puis s'approcha lentement vers Green. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dormir. Ses traits étaient relâchés montrant un visage apaisé. Sa respiration était calme au va-et-vient de son thorax qui était la seule partie de son corps qui se mouvait dans le silence serein de la chambre. D'un geste hésitant, il se baissa vers la tête de celui-ci et déposa délicatement un futile baiser sur son front. À peine humide, à peine un frôlement transformé en un éphémère souvenir. Il éteignit rapidement la lumière et alla se glisser sous sa couverture. Ses paupières déjà lourdes se fermèrent aussitôt dans la noirceur de la chambre.

**O/O/O**

Le bruit du ciel, il ne le supportait pas. Green tourna plusieurs fois dans son lit et entendit une nouvelle fois l'orage éclater. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas entendre l'orage... Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était les oublier. Il dirigea son regard vers sa fenêtre où l'éclair illuminait les rideaux fins de sa chambre. Il soupira, las. Il avait été réveillé quelques instants plus tôt à cause de ce temps violent et il avait profité pour se mettre en pyjama. Il avait espéré que s'emmitoufler dans sa couverture l'aiderait à oublier ce grotesque orage mais il devait admettre que son sommeil était bel et bien parti. Une seconde fois, il soupira. Son regard était maintenant posé sur le corps immobile et camouflé de Red. Doucement des mouvements se firent et dévoila une partie du corps du brun qui semblait se réveiller peu à peu. Green s'empressa de faire comme s'il dormait ; les yeux clos, il l'entendit malgré l'orage, sortir de son lit et quitter la chambre. Il se demandait silencieusement où Red allait avant de deviner qu'il se dirigeait sûrement aux toilettes. Le lit vide devant ses pupilles vertes, une idée germa dans sa tête. Un mordillement se fit et le jeune homme soupira, soudainement mal-à-l'aise. La seule personne dans cette maison qui pouvait lui faire oublier momentanément ce temps dévastateur n'était qu'autre que Red. Il s'avoua malgré lui qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix d'appliquer son idée pour qu'il puisse être enfin tranquille. Doucement il sortit de son lit. D'un pas hésitant, Green se dirigea vers le lit du dresseur avant de s'arrêter en face du meuble. Frustré, il se glissa enfin sous la couverture et se colla contre le mur. Une agréable odeur arriva à ses narines, ce qui l'obligea à humer doucement l'oreiller de son compagnon, dans un petit sourire. Cela sentait bon, cela lui donnait encore plus envie de rester dans ce lit. Un orage plus féroce retentit, lâchant un frisson à Green qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Les orages lui rappelaient des souvenirs douloureux, comme les disputes de ses parents auxquelles Green assistait lorsqu'il était petit. Ces disputes qui les déchiraient tous tels des éclairs qui brisaient le ciel. Le jeune homme avait toujours fait cette comparaison entre les disputes de ses parents et les orages ténébreux. Et à chaque fois qu'il y avait ce temps-là qui tombait sur le village, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de visualiser ces souvenirs qui lui donnaient une douleur profonde. Il ferma ses yeux afin d'essayer d'effacer ces images de sa mémoire et inconsciemment, il serra de ses mains l'oreiller de Red.  
Peu à peu, il sentit une chaleur inhabituelle l'entourer et ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Surpris, il sourit maladroitement comprenant que Red était revenu dans son lit et qu'il l'enlaçait. Red avait entouré ses bras autour des épaules de Green et glissa ses mains sur son dos. Green frissonna à ce contact et brusquement prit le dresseur par la taille afin de le sentir encore contre lui. Il entendit un petit son de surprise de celui-ci lui dessinant un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« T'as vraiment peur de l'orage ?  
- Non ! Je... »

Il ne voulait pas dire la vraie raison. Il ne voulait pas raconter une partie de son passé et encore moins l'exposer à Red. Déjà qu'il se trouvait pathétique à détester les orages à cause de ses souvenirs, il n'oserait pas révéler la raison à Red.

« Ce n'est pas ça. » Murmura-t-il, espérant le convaincre.

Il serra encore plus le corps du brun contre lui et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou. Il se rendait compte qu'il était de plus en plus proche du jeune homme et instinctivement il tenta de reculer de lui. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, comme s'il avait toujours été proche de Red. Comme si Red était devenu sa drogue interdite. Et tout ce qui était interdit attirait toujours un tant soit peu le jeune dresseur. Red le sentait s'éloigner et s'obligea de desserrer son étreinte. Rapidement Green regretta et voulut reprendre possession de Red contre lui. Plusieurs fois le tonnerre avait résonné et plusieurs fois Green ne s'en était pas aperçu. C'est fou à quel point la présence de Red pouvait faire effet. Malheureusement un pensée fut tournée vers ses chers parents. Green se sentit blanchir et s'imagina la réaction de ses ascendants s'ils voyaient ce qu'il faisait avec Red. Il grimaça explicitement. Ils n'auraient pas accepté que leur fils puisse fréquenter intimement un autre garçon. Pensif, il ne remarqua pas le visage de Red s'avancer vers le sien. Il sursauta doucement en en entendant sa voix presque suave.

« Tu comptes rester dans mon lit toute la nuit ? »

Il remarqua enfin leur proximité et rougit. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans une noirceur quasi-totale songea-t-il d'un air presque soulagé. Il fronça doucement ses sourcils face à la question de Red. Est-ce qu'il le dérangeait ? Après tout il s'était invité lui-même à rentrer sous ses draps, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela finalement...

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Il trouvait que les lèvres de Red était de plus en plus proche. Il sentait une chaleur envahir tout son corps et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il tenta de reculer encore, lorsqu'il toucha le mur contre son dos. Red le rendait complètement dingue.

« Non. »

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. L'excitation avait monté d'un cran, la tension semblait être plus palpable que jamais et Green avait l'impression qu'il allait craquer d'une seconde à l'autre. C'était la première fois que Red lui faisait une approche aussi sensuelle. Encore une fois Red ne faisait que toucher sa bouche de bout de ses lèvres. Green avait envie de l'embrasser. Là, tout de suite, il n'arrivait plus à supporter cette tentation. Il commença à toucher un peu plus ses lèvres douces quand subitement il sentit un espace vide entre sa bouche et la sienne avant de comprendre que le brun avait reculer sa tête. Il écarquilla ses yeux, surpris par ce geste et découvrit dans la pénombre de la pièce, un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Était-il en train de s'amuser avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il se moquait de sa réaction ? Comme un tic, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et songea que le dresseur avait un comportement plus qu'inhabituel. Il entendit un petit rire mi-espiègle, mi-enfantin. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire de cette manière. S'il voulait réellement jouer à cela, alors ils allaient le faire. Green serra de nouveau un peu plus le jeune homme vers lui et sans sa permission, il lui vola un baiser fougueux sous un gémissement surpris de Red. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas à cette tournure et intensifia l'échange au plus grand dam de Green qui perdait la bataille. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il n'avait jamais senti Red aussi... Aussi en manque. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de Red se glisser de nouveau sur sa nuque et l'emprisonner dans sa bulle invisible, dans cette cage humaine qu'étaient ses bras enlacés ainsi que ses lèvres croquantes collées à sa bouche. Green avait l'impression de se noyer dans un néant. Il espérait réussir à décoller sa bouche de la sienne afin de s'échapper de ce baiser trop passionné, trop sensuel pour son pauvre cœur qui suivait à peine le rythme de ses battements trop rapides. Mais malheureusement il s'appuya une nouvelle fois contre le mur, lui rappelant qu'il était à désormais à la merci du dresseur. Un grand coup de tonnerre retentit soudainement, ce qui lui remémora un autre douloureux souvenir à Green. Malgré le fait qu'il soit coincé entre le mur et les baisers presque indociles de Red, il arrivait encore à se rappeler à quel point il détestait ce temps bruyant. Il déplaça sa main gauche jusqu'à la joue du brun et avec sa langue, il s'amusa encore à la danser avec celle de Red. Il gémit doucement à ce contact brutal et se laissa un peu plus abandonner à lui. Green, qui d'ordinaire était une personne prépondérante, se sentait misérablement soumis face à son compagnon.

Enfin, ses lèvres étaient libérées. Green essayait de reprendre sa respiration quand il appréhendait ce que Red voulait lui faire. En effet, l'adolescent aux yeux rouges ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter là et attaqua rapidement le cou du petit-fils Chen.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui venait. Le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux en sentant la langue humide de Red au creux de son cou. Il avait soudainement peur de ce rapprochement. Tout allait trop vite... Green tenta de le pousser mais malheureusement il fut épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Trop surpris par ce que Red était en train de faire, le châtain essaya de se reprendre afin de mettre un terme à ce rapport qui devenait un peu trop intime à son goût. Il n'était pas encore près pour franchir une autre étape avec Red.

« R-red, non...»

Il se raidit de plus en plus au contact de la bouche du jeune homme contre sa peau hâlé. Red s'arrêta soudainement. Il l'avait sans doute compris ce qui était en train de se passer. Green le sentit s'éloigner de lui et respira un bon coup face à cette situation. Ils avaient dérapé. Enfin c'était plutôt Red qui était devenu incontrôlable.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je suis désolé. Je... »

Red soupira, mal-à-l'aise et perdit tous ses mots. Il glissa sa main sur son visage et recula un peu plus de Green. Celui-ci le remarqua et fronça légèrement ses sourcils. Certes, il avait voulu aller plus loin avec lui mais ce n'était pas une raison de s'écarter encore davantage. Même après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait toujours confiance en Red. Il vit ce dernier se mettre en position fœtus et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne t'approche pas. »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Pourquoi Red ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de lui ? Il fronça de nouveau ses sourcils et essaya de comprendre sa réaction.

« Tu me rends fou. » Soupira l'adolescent.

La bouche entrouverte, Green fut stupéfait par cet aveu. Il sourit doucement. Alors Red à peur d'être à nouveau incontrôlable s'il s'approche encore de lui ? Cela ne pouvait être que cela, songea le châtain et cela le rassurait. Cela lui prouvait que Red l'aimait vraiment.  
Green le voyait se renfermer et retrouva l'ancien Red. Le Red solitaire et réservé. Le brun venait de perdre confiance en lui, Green le sentait. Il soupira doucement. Et depuis quand il obéissait à Red ? S'il voulait s'approcher de lui, il le ferait, un point c'est tout. Son côté prétentieux et taquin lui revenait à la surface. Il attrapa Red par les hanches et réussit à le faire avancer jusqu'à lui. Il profita aussi pour s'approcher un peu plus du jeune homme dans un sourire victorieux. Une plainte étouffée retentit et le châtain sut que Red n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Non, je suis sérieux Green.  
- Ouais et moi aussi. »

Il sous-entendait à travers sa réponse qu'il n'allait pas céder à sa demande. Un orage éclata, frissonnant le corps de Green qui avait oublié un instant ce mauvais temps. Inconsciemment il avait serré le dresseur un peu trop fort dans son étreinte et Red céda doucement au comportement insistant de Green. Celui-ci sentit Red se détendre un peu plus.

« T'es sûr que tu n'as vraiment pas peur de l'orage ? »

Green marmonna des mots incompréhensibles où seuls les mots « souvenirs » et « parents » furent arrivés aux oreilles de Red. Ce dernier frémit au vibration de sa voix contre sa peau et enlaça de nouveau le jeune homme de ses bras élancés. Finalement le silence revint entre les deux hommes. Green pouvait sentir son compagnon s'endormir sur son torse tandis que le sommeil lui revenait de force. Il clôt ses paupières et dans une respiration sereine, oublia la présence de l'orage.

**O/O/O**

Il était à peine sept heures trente que la porte principale s'ouvrit sur le Professeur Samuel Chen. Les yeux soulignés de cernes et les traits fatigués sur son visage prouvaient qu'il avait passé un retour épuisant. Néanmoins, le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres démontrait à quel point sa semaine de découverte était enrichissante et qu'il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, revoir Red et Green et partager ses recherches avec eux. Il posa lourdement ses bagages à terre et ferma négligemment la porte dans un petit claquement féroce, puis retira ses chaussures à ses bâillement arracha sa mâchoire et soupira, las. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Son voyage avait été éprouvant et son âge avancé l'obligeait à faire plus attention à lui. Il laissa ses sacs à l'entrée, se disant qu'ils les monterait à l'étage plus tard puis s'avança jusqu'à l'escalier qui le mena rapidement en haut. Il espéra n'avoir pas fait de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son petit-fils et Red. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta doucement en découvrant Pikachu et Évoli dans le couloir. Il se baissa à leur niveau et caressa leurs fourrures.

« vous êtes déjà réveillés. » Constata-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Les deux petits monstres de poche leurs répondirent d'un acquiescement commun puis lâchèrent un petit son significatif. Samuel comprit qu'ils venaient de se réveiller à l'instant.

« Hum. Peut-être que Green et Red sont réveillés aussi. »

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la chambre où Green et Nina dormaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, les deux Pokémons sur ses talons. La porte était grande ouverte et lentement le grand-père passa sa tête à l'intérieur où les quelques rayons du soleil du matin égayait la pièce de sa lumière faible à travers les rideaux fins. Il tourna instinctivement sa tête vers le lit de Green quand il s'aperçut que celui-ci était vide. L'étonnement se forma sur ses traits avant que le chercheur se dirigea vers le second lit de la chambre où il découvrit, encore plus surpris, son petit-fils auprès de Red. Comme pour vérifier ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait discret et observa les deux garçons de plus près. Il n'aurait jamais cru les voir ensemble un jour dans un même lit. C'était...étrange. Surtout qu'il avait toujours vu Green ayant une sorte de méprise envers le jeune homme. S'était-il trompé ? Encore une fois, le vieil homme regarda les deux adolescents dormir. Ils ne semblaient pas être très proches songea-t-il. Green et Red dormait dos contre dos. Le chercheur se souvint subitement qu'il avait vu à la météo qu' il y avait eu de l'orage lors de son absence et se rappela que Green n'arrivait pas à passer ses nuits lorsque le tonnerre était à son comble. Peut-être que les deux dresseurs avaient passé la nuit éveillés à passer leur temps à faire des choses de leur âge et que sans se rendre compte son petit-fils avait atterrit dans le même lit que Red ? Il fronça ses sourcils, se rendant compte à quel point son hypothèse pouvait être farfelue. Non ce n'était pas possible, constata-t-il, Green ne pouvait pas dormir dans le lit de Red accidentellement et encore moins sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Samuel connaissait suffisamment son petit-fils pour savoir que ce dernier avait assez de contrôle de lui-même pour éviter ce genre de situation. Alors comment Green était arrivé là ? Soudainement un léger gémissement retentit dans la chambre, ce qui fit sortir le chercheur de ses pensées. Green qui était face au mur, se retourna doucement vers son compagnon, toujours les yeux fermés, et comme si c'était un geste habituel, entoura ses bras autour du corps de Red. La couverture qui était arrivé à leur poitrine dévoilait une partie des bras du châtain ainsi Samuel pouvait discerner ce rapprochement intime. Les yeux écarquillés, il comprit à ce simple geste que les deux garçons étaient devenus très proches. En tout cas, assez proches pour que Red puisse laisser Green le prendre dans ses bras. Assez proches pour que Green accepte d'être dans le même lit de son soi-disant rival. Il ne devait pas rester encore trop longtemps, ils risqueraient de se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, songea le grand-père. Rapidement il quitta la chambre et partit retrouver la sienne à quelques mètres de là encore troublé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Assis sur son lit, il s'avoua ne plus avoir réellement sommeil et décida de prendre une douche afin de se rafraîchir et de retirer la sueur qu'il avait pu avoir lors de son retour. Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, il s'habilla léger, vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantacourt et descendit dans la cuisine afin de se faire un petit café bien mérité. Une heure déjà s'était écoulé depuis son arrivé. Le scientifique, qui était posé sur une chaise dans la véranda, entendit soudainement un bruit de pas. Il en profita pour se lever lorsque la voix de son petit-fils arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Red, il y a les bagages de mon grand-père à l'entrée ! »

Il devina au ton joyeux de Green que celui-ci était dans le salon. Il commença à se diriger vers le salon lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme courir vers lui.

« Grand-père ! T'es déjà là. »

Le scientifique lutta pour tenir debout. En effet, Green l'avait bousculé par mégarde lorsqu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras. La tasse au creux de sa main, Samuel l'avait sentit glissé de sa paume avant de la retenir de justesse. Il soupira, soulagé, la tasse avait failli tomber à terre.

« Alors mon grand, tout s'est bien passé ?  
- Oui. Tu as découvert de nouvelles choses ?»

Green s'écarta de son grand-père tandis que celui-ci répondit une réponse positive dans un grand sourire. Il partit jusqu'à la cuisine et découvrit Red.

« Bonjour Professeur, vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
- Bonjour Red. Oui, même si ça m'a un peu épuisé, avoua-t-il.  
- Mais repose-toi grand-père. »

Green le força à s'installer sur le canapé en tirant son bras jusqu'au salon et lui arracha sa tasse vide. Le chercheur se laissa faire dans un petit sourire et s'enfonça entre les coussins en daim du meuble.

« Tu veux que je te refasse du café ?  
- Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Green rejoignit le dresseur dans la cuisine et le vieux scientifique pouvait déjà entendre son petit-fils s'activer dans la pièce voisine lorsqu'il perçut son rire. Il adorait l'entendre rigoler. Le son de son rire était comme une pureté et jamais il ne pouvait cesser de l'ouïr. Comme à chaque fois, il tourna sa tête vers son petit-fils dans un grand sourire tendre, et découvrit avec stupéfaction le visage heureux de Red. Ce dernier était juste à côté de lui avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire comme cela avec Green. Les deux adolescents semblaient discuter d'un sujet que Samuel ne semblait pas connaître tandis que le chercheur soupira de soulagement en songeant à une personne en particulier : la mère de Red. Maintenant il pouvait se permettre de lui dire que son fils avait enfin retrouvé le sourire...  
Un son éraillé d'une machine à café fit sortir Samuel de ses pensées. Il reposa une nouvelle fois son regard pétillant sur les deux dresseurs. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence mais il fut ravi qu'enfin la tension qui planait entre les deux garçons ait disparu. Finalement, il avait eu raison de proposer à Red de venir à la maison pour s'occuper des pensionnaires...  
Il vit son petit-fils revenir jusqu'à lui et sourit en pensant qu'il était content de le revoir.

« Tiens. Attention, c'est chaud.  
- Merci. »

Une nouvelle fois, le châtain rejoignit Red abandonnant un instant son aîné dans le salon. Peu de temps après, le scientifique les vit s'installer, l'un à côté de lui, l'autre dans le fauteuil d'en face, un bol entre leurs mains. Pikachu et Evoli, qui étaient resté à l'étage, venaient de descendre afin de rejoindre les autres Pokémons dans le jardin.

« Et bien, à vous voir, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes devenus des vrais amis. »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent subitement avant de détourner simultanément leurs yeux ailleurs dans un air embarrassé. Buvant une gorgée de son café, Samuel ne remarqua pas cette atmosphère étrangement gênante, qu'il avait provoqué sans le vouloir à travers ses simples mots.

« Sinon... Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert pendant ton séjour ? »

Ce fut finalement Green qui brisa le silence qui régnait depuis un long moment déjà. Avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, ce qui accentuait les rides de fatigue sur son visage, le Professeur Chen déballa d'un air joyeux tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis son départ, une semaine auparavant. Et ce fut dans cette atmosphère joviale que les dresseurs ainsi que le chercheur discutèrent sur les découvertes et les futurs projets de ce dernier.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin ^^ N'hésitez pas à lâcher une dernière review ! :-)

Comme j'ai précisé au début, j'ai prévu de faire une sorte de suite dans une autre mini-fiction. Mais pour l'instant je suis inspiré pour une autre fiction qui est aussi de l'Originalshipping :-D J'ai déjà posté le premier chapitre. La fiction s'intitule "Révisions".

J'espère vous retrouver dans un prochain écrit :-D Et merci encore pour vos commentaires ! :-)


End file.
